like us
by twieveluv
Summary: Tristan and Aurora another human vampire couple meet the cullens and Aurora and Bella quickly become friends and learn how much they have in common. They don't realize though their boyfriends are both vampires how much they really do have in common until
1. how we met

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

First Fanfic ever so _try_ not to be too harsh.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx. I love Edward! Lol.

Wow, I was dancing.

A smile spread across my face. I looked up into the eyes of the angel holding me. **WOW**. I will never get used to those gold eyes, marble-smooth skin, and the perfect lips that stretched into a grin as he noticed my fascination. It was however starting to set in that he was mine. His attention never wavered from me once the entire night. He didn't even glance at his gorgeous sister Rosalie who was at this moment proving her perfection, twirling in Emmett's arms.

I couldn't wait until I got to dance like that. When Edward finally changed me, or at least when I got this stupid thing off my leg. Edward was being absurdly stubborn about that. There was no way to explain to him that he wasn't doing me any favors by keeping me weak, mortal and officially unhappy.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" he whispered curiously.

He pulled me from my train of thought and I wasn't looking at his God-like face so my response was more like a snap than he was expecting.

"You know, I think there is a reason you can't read my thoughts, you aren't supposed to know what I'm thinking."

I looked up at his face which was a little shocked, then it turned into a mischievous grin.

"Fine," he teased. "I'll just ask you while you're sleeping."

I scowled at him. My eyebrows pulling together into a Full-on glare.

He had discovered a new trick in his eight hours of watching me sleep every night. If he wanted to know something without any "editing" he could ask my unconscious form right at the beginning of my sleep talking. I only know this because I had once woken up to him sitting in my rocking chair looking out the window asking me what my real feelings about Mike Newton were.

"He's pretty sexy," I murmured glaring at his silhouette against the window. I enjoyed a few seconds of his shock, temper and other emotions before he realized I was awake.

I was leaning up on my elbows smiling at his face. He glared and crouched down and pounced onto my bed pinning my arms down on either side of my face and I was laughing in whispers at him. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

And as I had _somehow_ convinced Charlie to let me spent the night with "Alice" he could definitely do just that, with probably his whole family able to hear my answers. _Great_.

"That's incredibly unfair." I pointed out sighing. I was now effortlessly waltzing.

"Yet incredibly useful," he beamed wickedly.

That's when I looked around us and noticed most everyone had left except for us and his brothers and sisters.

"We should move this party outside," Alice giggled watching Emmett and Rosalie passionately kiss.

Edward took me in his arms and lifted me so his biceps wrapped around my waste lifting me a foot off the ground so he could kiss the hollow at the base of my neck. I exhaled heavily relaxing and becoming completely limp in his arms. I let my head fall back exposing all of my neck to him and arched my back placing my arms around his neck concentrating on breathing. He was walking now. The cool air felt and smelled amazing, fresh, it had just finished raining. I felt him smile against my skin as I drew a ragged breath. He loosened his arms and I slid closer to the ground as he continued to kiss up my neck ending at the hollow beneath my ear as my toes touched the wet grass. Behind him I saw Alice and Jasper holding hands looking like models on a runway walking our way. Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere nearby.

We were in the forest now, surrounded by all the gorgeous trees and greenery bathed in moonlight. It was beautiful.

But it couldn't compare to Edward right now, this night. He was undoubtedly the most beautiful of his brothers, but him in that black tux, with the moonlight hitting his smooth white skin, illuminating his gold eyes. WOW.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked disrupting me from my ogling.

I replied, "I was with you." I felt that pretty much summed it up.

"So I take that as a yes?" he smiled but his eyes searching mine curiously.

"Of course she means yes Edward." Alice consoled him knowing me well enough to announce my thoughts. Her and Jasper were sitting down on the grass, Alice sitting with her legs crossed in front of him and between his legs that were outstretched, where her arms rested. Edward and I sat mimicking their position. Edward slipped his arms under mine pulling me closer to him. I smiled.

"So, have you told her Edward?" Alice asked.

"Told me what?" I asked looking back at Edward. He was glaring daggers at Alice. When he looked at me his eyes gentled.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home." He was smiling now and I could see excitement shimmering on the surface of his eyes.

"You'll like it." Alice assured, so I knew it was going to be good, she did know me incredibly well. I was really close to her and Emmett. Jasper had also grown to be a close friend and when you really knew Jasper you knew he was all about Alice. They were intensely in love, although it didn't show on the surface as much as Rosalie and Emmett.

I was in the middle of guessing what my surprise could be when Alice, Edward, and Jasper visibly stiffened. Emmett and Rosalie were instantly at our sides and Edward had lifted me up to a standing position. He then moved me behind him, the others forming a tight circle around me, their eyes darting everywhere through the forest.

"Be quiet," Edward whispered to me. "Alice?"

"I can't see him. I don't know why," answering both of his unspoken questions. Emmett and Rosalie were with us now, everyone's eyes searching the forest. Then instantly all of their eyes focused directly in front of Edward. They all turned to face his way.

From behind a tree maybe 100 meters away there was instantly a blur to another tree about five meters away from us. Instantly I knew what was happening, though I had been guessing from the Cullen's reactions, there was another vampire with us. My thoughts instantly went to James and I squeezed Edward's hand that I had been holding. That's when he emerged, and he was **gorgeous…**and HUGE. He was at least 6'8", but barely thinner than Emmett. Although I had complete confidence in Emmett, and the others, I didn't think a fight was a good idea. He was just as pale as the rest of them with long, highlighted shaggy blonde hair grown just beneath his ears, his jaw was strong and he too had sharp angular features, then I noticed his eyes… a dark burgundy and I staggered a gasp, he was not a "vegetarian".

The vampire was surveying us all and then he caught sight of me. He audibly sighed and had an odd sort of pained expression on his face.

"Hello, my name is Tristan. I mean you no harm," his voice was incredibly seductive. A weak voice in my head squeaked "YOU ARE WITH _EDWARD_!"

"I am here because of my girlfriend," the little voice: "Yippee!" "I told her I smelled you and she wanted to meet you…especially you." He said the last part looking at me. I was now terrified and confused. Why would some random vampire want to meet me? Oh, I think I am going to throw up.

Edward gave a ferocious snarl "Who and where is your girlfriend," he growled, "Because she will be dead if she ever lays a hand on Bella!"

Tristan snarled in return, looking furious. I personally didn't think it was a good idea to mess with this guy and insulting his girlfriend obviously wasn't a good idea. Emmett and Jasper were instantly at Edward's side. Tristan only smiled.

"Wait!" called a beautiful bell-like voice. Everyone suddenly relaxed; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all looking very confused.

A girl had stepped forward from behind the first tree Tristan had stopped at, she was jogging towards us. Tristan ran to her at vampire speed and lifted her up into his arms to whisper something in her ear.

She suddenly said in that beautiful bell-like alto voice, "Don't be ridiculous, I _am _going to meet her!"

He growled something to her and she grabbed his hand and they approached us.

From 50 meters away I saw what she looked like. She was beautiful, of course, she had thick, long, really light blonde hair that went to her waist that was stick strait. She was at least 5'10" and her build was similar to Rosalie's but she was thinner. As she got closer I started to notice details, she had faint freckles that stretched from under her eyes, across her nose, but none anywhere else. Her eyes were a dark navy blue and her skin was very light…almost as light as mine. She was wearing designer jeans and a black zip-up hoodie.

When they were about 5 meters away, they stopped, and I _really_, saw her for the first time. She was possibly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, Rosalie couldn't compete with this. I looked at Rose and apparently she had been thinking the same thing, she was glaring at this girl like she was some kind of plague. I smiled.

Then several things about this beautiful girl's appearance started clicking into place…1)her skin was not as light as the others, 2)her eyes were blue…Dear God! She was HUMAN! My jaw dropped and I just stared at her, the others doing the same. I looked at Edward and his mouth was open slightly as well, then he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello," said the bell-like voice to me. "My name is Aurora. Tristan didn't introduce me very well." She looked up at her own personal Greek god and beamed at him. "As I am sure you've noticed, I'm human."

She giggled at my expression so I closed my mouth.

"I've been looking for someone like us for a **_long_** time." she nodded at us, beaming.

"Only a year," Tristan said to her, he looked slightly less thrilled than she did at the whole situation.

"Hey, just because I'm not a hundred doesn't mean you can contradict me on everything, a year is a long time." She glared at him.

I was immediately impressed with this girl. If anyone could glare at the world's second hottest to vampire (to Edward of course) they deserved respect. He smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"I know," he said in the voice of someone who had agreed with a three year old, but the kiss prevented her from noticing.

Whoa, I thought, they are like Edward and me.

Once again… please review and tell me if I should continue I have a lot of good ideas for this story.

Thanx 4 reading.

Twieveluv.


	2. we can't resist

Disclaimer: never owned twilight, never will.

"_I know," he said in a voice of someone who had agreed with a three year old, but the kiss prevented her from noticing, whoa, they are like Edward and me._

Aurora stared at Tristan for a few more seconds then she looked back at me, smiling politely. I stepped forward from behind Edward dragging my cast and Edward tensed, but I never let go of his hand, just extended the other one to her.

"Hi, my name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I blushed, here I was introducing myself to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, this type of girl definitely wouldn't have talked to me back in Phoenix.

To my intense surprise, she beamed at me, and extended her long manicured fingered hand out to grasp mine, she was surprisingly warm. It just occurred to me how long it had been since I had touched a human. I was with Edward almost 24/7, and Charlie and I felt more comfortable not touching.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Oregon," she answered.

"And you, Tristan?" Edward asked, head tilted back to look up at the tall vampire's face. I looked up too and instantly regretted it as I was reminded of how unbelievably gorgeous he was, but he almost dulled next to Aurora, I felt a small wave of jealousy. I was also reminded of Tristan's sinister eyes and a small wave of fear ran through me as I thought if Edward ever tried to protect me from this seductive giant, it wouldn't end well.

Tristan just shrugged.

"I've been a lot of places." He answered in the incredibly deep, attractive voice.

"You look familiar." Jasper said, looking quizzically at Tristan's face. Tristan shrugged again looking at the ground.

Aurora had released my hand, still smiling happily at me. She turned to the others now. To Edward she said "And you must be the boyfriend?"

She extended her hand to him, he took it looking slightly mesmerized her face. It was Tristan's turn to tense up. Edward released her hand at once, glancing at Tristan's face; I wondered what Tristan had thought. Aurora dropped her arm to her side, slightly confused because she didn't feel or see Tristan's body language as she touched another male.

"Yes," Edward answered her with a polite smile, squeezing my hand. Next she turned to Jasper; he bowed slightly, not making physical contact, he was a quick learner.

"Jasper," he said eyes on her face as well, I couldn't blame him. Emmett was on Edward's other side and she turned now to him. She opened her lovely mouth, but before a word escaped Rosalie was between them, fury dominating her features. Aurora took a step back, but there was no need. Tristan was already in between the two beauties creating a wall stronger than steel and a being of pure intimidation. It was Rosalie's turn to step back.

"Rose," Emmett sighed, shaking his head as he took her hand. "Glad to meet you Aurora…and you Tristan," he said looking _up_ into Tristan's eyes, probably a first for Emmett I thought. "My name is Emmett and that was Rosalie."

I liked Aurora already, Rosalie disliked her as well; another thing we had in common. By this time Alice had danced her way to Jasper's side and she was so tiny standing next to Tristan it was comical. She merely side stepped him to get to Aurora. I saw his burgundy eyes follow her movements with caution but I thought I also saw amusement deep inside the blood irises.

Alice leaned in on her tiptoes to give this goddess a kiss on the cheek. I could tell Aurora was happy about Alice's behavior.

"And you are?" Aurora asked smiling.

"Alice Cullen, Jasper is my husband." Alice replied smiling as well.

"Do you all live together?" Aurora asked curiously.

"Yes," Alice replied in her high soprano voice, "with our parents Carlisle and Esme."

"Really?" asked Aurora, eyes widening.

I saw Tristan shift uncomfortably and he walked up behind Aurora, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him so that the back of her head rested on his lower chest, I was reminded how huge he was. Edward then pulled me to him. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and I was reminded how much he loved me, if anything Tristan and Aurora were a reminder of our devotion to each other.

Then Edward looked up at Tristan and Aurora, who were watching us.

"You two should stay the night with us tonight; follow us back to our house." Edward invited.

Everyone looked excited about this except Rosalie who was pouting beside Emmett. Edward picked me up in his arms as I watched the blur that was Tristan dart back to a tree and pick up a large duffel bag, and then Tristan nodded at Edward and picked up Aurora. We were running now and I was balled up against Edward's chest breathing in his scent to calm me.

When we reached the white house I now called home Edward set me down and called to Carlisle that we had guests. That defiantly startled him. I heard a thud from his office and he was walking out towards us at human pace, rubbing his head. He definitely hadn't been expecting visitors and I'm sure couldn't imagine who his son had brought home to a houseful of vampires. When his eyes fell on the huge form of Tristan they widened, then they shifted to the beautiful girl still in the vampire's arms and I thought he appeared winded. He then looked at Edward, no doubt projecting thoughts to his son.

Edward suddenly laughed.

"Carlisle, these two are Tristan and Aurora. They have a Bella-and-me sort of relationship. Can they stay here tonight?"

"Of course," said Carlisle, relaxing but still surprised. Esme was now walking towards us from the living room looking confused; though I was sure she had heard the entire conversation.

"Esme," Edward said. "Meet Tristan and Aurora."

Esme smiled in her warm way and approached Aurora with the same cautious step she had once used with me. I smiled. Tristan had his arm draped around her shoulders, his forearm crossing over her chest protectively. The goddess stepped forward and he came with her, she shook hands with Esme. Esme then moved on to Tristan her eyes shifting from Aurora's to the beautiful vampires burgundy ones, which were incredibly high. When her eyes finally reached his, they widened and they flicked to me, then Aurora. There was wonder and awe in her voice as she asked, "How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year," answered the deep seductive voice, slightly defensive.

Aurora looked up into his face curiously.

"Why don't you all go into the living room?" Esme suggested next.

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, we want to know more about you!" he stated, saying what was on everyone's mind, or at least mine. I had never thought I would meet anyone like Edward and me. Tristan had tensed up at Emmett's words and I watched his eyes dart quickly to Aurora's face, his blood colored eyes suddenly worried, but she didn't even notice. She had been watching Alice and Jasper.

He then noticed I was looking at him and his eyes held me in a trance and I was reminded how beautiful he was, though strangely I didn't feel fear anymore. His face was too perfect to be sinister I thought irrationally. His eyes released me and I felt Edward placing his arms around my waist, steering me into the living room. The goddess and her angel followed.

Edward sat on a black leather chair pulling me onto his lap where I curled up in a ball. He wrapped his arms around my shins and I rested my chin on my knees watching the other vampire-human couple.

They had sat on the wide tan leather couch. He sat first, then she sat next to him, he rolled his creepy red eyes at her and effortlessly pulled her onto his lap and she leaned back, resting on his huge chest. Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were scattered around the room in chairs and sitting on the floor, all staring at the newcomers.

Aurora broke the silence by asking, "How did you two meet?"

"Biology," Edward laughed smiling at me.

"How long had you known each other before you knew what he was?" her bell-like voice asked me. Wow. That was to the point.

"Um… a couple months, but two of them he wasn't even talking to me." I remembered giving him a fake glare.

He smiled apologetically.

"It was for her own good." Edward answered looking at Tristan for support, I guessed. Tristan smiled easily, nodding. "I know what you mean." His exposed teeth glittering in the faint lamp light, it was one in the morning.

"Hey," snapped Aurora to Edward. "Don't go siding up with him that leaving me mortal is a good thing! I'm assuming that is why _you _are still the way you are?" she directed the last part to me.

"Of course," I sighed rolling my eyes.

"They're deluded, aren't they?" she asked me laughing.

"Very," I said smiling back at her, her laugh was beautiful too, life wasn't fair.

Edward growled in my ear, and Tristan at the still smiling Aurora. Aurora and I looked at each other, both struggling to control the giggles.

Then instantly Jasper yelled, startling us all, "I know where I've seen you before!"

Tristan was immediately unresponsive stone, and the too beautiful Aurora, now had her arched eyebrows drawn together in confusion at Jasper. Then her head spun to look back at the statue behind her, and then back to Jasper. Tristan was now looking intently at Jasper and shaking his head, as in to make him stop talking, but Jasper was too excited about his revelation to heed him.

"You are _the_ Tristan, the best fighter to _EVER_ compete in The Vampire Battles!" Jasper exclaimed.

Tristan sighed, face in his hands as his head slowly swung from side to side.

"I've put those days behind me," he said sadly, looking worried into his angel's eyes. Aurora was confused and shocked, her mouth open, but she found her voice fast.

"You were WHAT!" she gasped.

"Nothing baby," said the deep seductive voice as he leaned in to kiss her. "It was a long time ago." He consoled, his lips moving against her forehead.

I looked around the room; all the faces held recognition now, Emmett had his mouth hanging open.

"Wow," Emmett gasped quietly.

"_How_ long ago?" Aurora snapped. She was angry but I didn't exactly know why, if Edward was a champion vampire fighter, I'd boast.

Tristan grimaced, "About five years."

"A _long time ago_? A _long time ago_?" she quoted, her voice near a scream.

"Hey, you said a year was a long time…" he attempted to joke. Personally, I didn't think that was a smart move. I was right.

She scoffed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a pleading voice.

Okay, now I was on the same page with her, the reason behind the anger was now plain to me. Tristan hung his head in guilt.

"I'm not proud of fighting anymore. How could I be, being with someone so gentle and peaceful, how could I tell my angel I am even more of a vicious monster than she is already aware?" His voice was irresistible as he looked up at her from beneath his eyelashes like Edward could.

I'll admit he was good; I was staggered by the look he was giving her. I felt Edward pull me closer.

"Don't you see now?" he asked, "Listen to us girls, we won't change you."

Edward and Tristan were looking at each other, silently giving each other the support they needed to resist Aurora's and my greatest wish, to be vampires with them forever.

I was instantly angry with Edward. Didn't he understand? Pain or being a monster or whatever didn't matter at all! I exhaled loudly pushing away his arms and standing up on my cast and wobbly heel, I turned to him. He was looking at me confused. From the corner of my eye I saw Aurora do the same thing as me. She stomped to my side and I put my arm over her beautifully framed shoulders and she slipped a manicured hand around my waist supporting me as we went down a hallway leading back to the main door. Then I heard two voices, laughing, calling our names like we were behaving ridiculously. Aurora stopped then and turned her gorgeous fury filled features back towards the living room.

"If anyone attempts to speak with us for at least _five_ hours, there will be dire consequences! Her voice was so full of venom not even Edward was smiling and Tristan looked terrified. Too right he should, she was glaring straight at him. He had probably never seen her like this, I had to admit, I didn't remember a time I was around Edward and this angry.

"Exactly," I added to Edward, who looked very shocked and as if he were waiting for us to yell "April Fools". I smiled on the inside, satisfied.

We then turned forward again and I hopped as she helped me down the hallway. When we reached the main room I told her to go forward, there was a huge bathroom that no one used on the left side of the huge room, it was the third door down, far from the stairs, Edward's room and it was close to the kitchen, all important. She opened the door for me and we hobbled in going sideways.

"Thanks," I whispered. It was just a little awkward to have someone you barley know to help you wobble around especially when that person could have taken over for Aphrodite. I was starting to blush again.

She smiled at me as she extended a long fingered hand to close and lock the door. I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub removing the evil shoe.

"Well, that aught to have made a statement." She giggled. I smiled back warmly. I was sure it did.

"Yeah, they're probably still wondering what hit 'em."

She laughed, walking over to the big closet and opening it to reveal LOTS of white fluffy towels.

"This aught to do it, I was hoping there would be towels in here." She started taking them out and throwing them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wondering if she had gone insane, what were we going to do with towels?

She looked at me raising a perfect eyebrow, "It's 1:30 in the morning, if you tell me you're not tired, you're lying. I know _I_ am exhausted. It was a pretty eventful day." She looked back at me, unfolding towels into two fluffy mats. "Actually finding others like us. I can't even describe how amazed I am we actually found you so soon. Tristan didn't think we would." She glared at the wall.

"I'm amazed to meet you as well." I admitted my eyes wide and honest. Her focus snapped back to me.

"Weird, huh?" she grinned.

"Pretty much." I nodded.

"Damn," she sighed. "I forgot to grab my bag by the door." She quickly explained to me the outburst.

"Yikes, that's where mine is too." I remembered. She looked at me like she had just bravely signed up for war.

"Let's go get them," she said raising her chin a little.

I grinned wickedly, "Okay." I agreed nodding.

We were now preparing ourselves; this didn't seem like such a brilliant plan anymore. "The key is NOT to talk to them, or listen to them, or look at them or smell them." I said, realizing as she was nodding, she was probably the only person who could truly understand what I meant by the last part at least.

"Stay strong and together," she encouraged, both of us realizing we were acting hilarious, but we were doing it together so it was ok. It was strange when I realized I definitely considered this beautiful girl a good friend. We were close already after an hour or so. I inched forward to put my arm around her shoulders as she lifted up her long blonde hair so it wouldn't be pulled as we moved. She bent her knees for me and slipped her arm around my waist. We looked at each other and nodded. She reached forward and unlocked and opened the door, the click rang throughout the quiet house like a bomb and we cringed. We stuck our heads out the door and looked both directions. I listened; it was silent, _of course_. I looked at Aurora and she nodded slightly, eyes still searching the huge room for any signs of our boyfriends. There was none of course, I reminded myself that there wasn't going to be any sign of them unless they wanted there to be.

We were now at the door and Aurora was leaning down to pick up our stuff. She picked up both duffle bags and swung the straps over her head so they wouldn't slip off her shoulder when we headed back to the huge bathroom. She then leaned over and grabbed 2 pillows. I hadn't brought a pillow, but we were being as quiet as possible so I couldn't tell her that. She handed one of the pillows to me and I shook my head pointing to it, she smiled, so I figured it must be hers. I nodded back to show I understood. I felt useless as we turned and she was supporting me, 2 duffle bags, and she had to hold a huge pillow while I had to hold a smaller one. I looked at her and smiled apologetically. She silently sighed and pointedly looked me up and down. I was in an expensive uncomfortable prom dress with a broken leg. I saw her point.

We had started to head back to the bathroom when instantly two figures were in front of us. We gasped and I narrowly avoided falling back on my butt thanks to Aurora I stayed upright.

"Move," she glared at Tristan, and I was reminded again just how tall he was compared to her and me. He just put on a cocky smile, knowing we couldn't move him a centimeter if we tried.

"Now," I added looking at Edward.

"Why?" he asked in mock curiosity.

"Because we said so." Aurora managed to say from behind gritted teeth.

"We really don't have to let you go back you know." Tristan smiled, confident.

"So how are you going to stop us? Maybe you'll show off some fighting moves you learned at those fights? You must be pretty good if _they_ know about you!" Aurora was glaring at him, impressively angry now.

That sure wiped the smile off his face; he was shocked and angry now too. "I would _never_ hurt you!" he protested, definitely shocked.

"Then move!" she yelled but he stood his ground, Edward and I just watching them.

Uh oh, now it was my turn. "Bell-," he started.

"No Edward," I cut across him. "There is nothing you can do tonight, …unless you change me."

He backed up one step. "No way!" his voice was firm; he was not giving in tonight. I looked at Aurora and we stepped forward. Edward and Tristan looked at each other and nodded gravely. Next thing I knew Edward had me in his cold comforting arms and the duffel bags went flying by us, thrown off Aurora by Tristan as he seized her. He was already yelling in protest while Tristan had her pinned up against a wall, he was just looking at her as she uselessly fought back, still yelling. Edward now had me pinned up against the opposite wall and I yelled for a couple strong minutes as he looked around bored. Eventually he cut me off and spoke "Okay, okay!" he shouted over us. "We understand that you all are on some crazy power-trip estrogen rush here-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, cutting him off again, "That's it, now you have to leave us alone until 10 tomorrow morning." I tried to move away from the wall, forgetting I could do nothing to back up the threat I had just made, and I didn't know if I could really spend a whole night without him anyway.

"Let go, Edward." I said as convincingly as I could manage, but it didn't fool him, his breath was already confusing my thought process.

"No." he said calmly.

Aurora finally spoke up, ending the glaring competition with Tristan. "What do you mean by power-trip?"

"By taking yourselves away from us, of course." Tristan answered looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I don't know what to do without my brand of heroin." Edward smiled at me, exposing his perfect shiny teeth and he was beginning to dazzle me with those beautiful eyes of his, his perfect face, and he knew it.

"Stay strong!" Aurora called to me with a strained voice. I looked past Edward to see Tristan holding her beautiful body against his, his biceps squeezed around her hips, her feet a foot or more from the ground as he whispered in her ear. I could only imagine what his voice sounded to her right now. She was fighting him off impressively though, her hands clamped over her ears, and her eyes were shut tightly.

Edward smiled over at Tristan as Aurora lowered her hands and placed her arms around his neck, she was losing so I figured I could give up too. I had really missed him in the short amount of time we were apart. His touch, smell, kisses, everything.

"The guest bedroom is to the right second door." Edward said still smiling. Tristan smiled hugely as he walked off holding Aurora, whose eyes were lightly closed. He briefly bent down to grab their duffle bag and pillows before disappearing behind a door now kissing the open-eyed Aurora and tugging off her sweat shirt.

Edward now turned to me unleashing his eyes fully. I sagged against the wall.

"Well, well, well," he said to me with a mischievous grin. "I still have that surprise to show you."


	3. different kinds of love and lovers

A/N: wow. A major thank you to everyone who reviewed, I forgot to put on the end of chapter two that I really want reviews. You guys keep me going, really.

I also want to say that this is from Aurora's point of view. I didn't feel like I was expressing her and Tristan's characters very well or there relationship (a lot of people gave me WAY different opinions), which is more playful and less cautious than Bella and Edward's. Also, and I'll explain this better later on in the story, Aurora and Tristan can be a lot closer and more physical than Edward and Bella, _because_, he still drinks from humans. I know, weird huh? But the thing is that since he _does_ drink from humans his hunger can be fully satiated, unlike Edward's, and he makes sure he is not thirsty at all around Aurora. He does not like killing humans, but we'll go into that later on, I swear, this story is going to be like 30 chapters long when I'm finally through. Lol.

Oh yeah, and The Vampire Battles will be explained… Next chapter(I think), lol, but Aurora does try to get the answer for yall in this chapter.

Also, this is taking forever (sorry); the next chapter will be pretty much all Bella and Edward moments, and the surprise. And there is definitely a plot to this story, I swear. So stick with me.

So sorry for the delay, here is chapter three.

**APOV**

My beautiful vampire had carried me into a dark room and we were kissing already, so I only caught a glimpse of Bella and Edward still against the wall, watching us as the door closed.

I decided Bella and I had made a valiant attempt in being away from our true loves, even if it _was _pointless. With Tristan whispering that he loved me, and it was pure torture when I locked myself in the bathroom, and he couldn't wait to hold me like this all night, I was defeated.

He had the tank top I had been wearing under the hoodie off before we even hit the bed. He was hovering over me supporting himself with one elbow as he kissed my neck. He was unbuttoning my jeans with the other hand. My turquoise stilettos hit the floor one by one, and then I felt my jeans being stripped away, so I lifted the bottom of his shirt up running my hands under it over his cold sculpted abdomen and chest. Realizing what I wanted he reached one hand back behind his neck and pulled the soft tee-shirt over his head and completely off. Still kissing, I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down a little, his lips formed a smile before they plunged back onto mine with intensity.

He was having some difficulty removing his jeans, kissing me, and holding himself up on one elbow so his huge glorious frame wouldn't squish me. I turned me head to the side for some air. He took the opportunity to remove the jeans. I looked at his gorgeous face and remembered how lucky I was; as if we exchanged thoughts, he said "You're so beautiful, too beautiful for me." He looked sad.

"Right back at ya, hun," I breathed. His voice was incredibly smooth.

"You can't see your aura right now, so you don't know what you're saying." He teased.

"What color is it now?" I asked as seductively as I could.

He complied hesitantly, I could tell my voice had worked on him; he wanted to start kissing me again. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were a beautiful aqua color. The color, he told me his eyes were when he was human. He smiled then as he always does when he is asked to look at my aura.

"It's a beautiful shade of green and gold, sort of combined, but not mixed. It's amazing," he sighed.

I smiled, leaning up on my elbows letting my long hair fall back from me face.

"Thank you," I murmured softly against his lips.

His mouth opened and right as his lips were going to take mine, I dropped my head back on the pillow playfully; I laid there waiting for a response.

I looked up into his eyes which were crimson again and I saw the lust that flared there as I made my teasing move. He only paused for a short time before he caught onto the game. He grinned wickedly at me and lowered his lips to my outer left collar bone; he worked his way across it to the center of my chest and headed down. When he reached right below my bellybutton he looked up into my eyes giving me his cocky smile, I then realized I had stopped breathing. Yup, he had definitely won. He wrapped his cool muscular arms around my waist, resting his head on my chest, listening to my heart, I assumed. I was watching his body rise and fall as he adjusted his breathing to match mine when a question occurred to me, but I didn't want him to get angry right now so I tried to ignore what was on my mind, but unfortunately my heart gave me away. It was doing double-time within my ribs. He noticed and looked up at me smiling, instantly perched on his elbows again, "Ready for another round?"

I almost laughed realizing that was what he must have been thinking. I was now _completely_ aware I was only wearing my matching Victoria's Secret red lace bra and thong.

"Not exactly," I tried to smile, I didn't exactly fool him though, he frowned and blinked, his eyes were the beautiful aqua again. He was using his gift to look at auras to judge my mood.

"Stop that, it's cheating!" I scolded; he ignored me looking slightly upset.

"You're nervous and mad about something, what's up?" his deep voice was compelling. My heart was thundering in my chest now as his gift dissected my exact feelings.

"Now you are a bit frustrated too…oh," he had noticed the look I gave him after he looked at my aura without my permission. I crossed my arms over my chest in protest, covering up my cleavage.

"Sorry," he muttered, and blinked his eyes. Instantly the burgundy I loved returned. I still left my arms where they were. He leaned in and kissed my cheek, and then he whispered in my ear, "What's wrong? You can tell me anything, right?" he asked with a kind smile.

"And you would tell me anything too?" I asked. I could see him struggle to not use his gift on me to see what the "good" answer was to my question.

Finally: "Of course." His voice edged toward caution.

"Fine then, what are The Vampire Battles?" I bit my lip, nervous again, SHUT UP HEART, man I would be glad when that stupid thing stopped beating, if that would ever happen.

He was definitely not expecting that one. He was instantly stiff and I searched his face for any emotions but it didn't show any, he had stopped breathing and was staring back into my eyes. He lifted himself up from the bed and picked me up from the bed too without saying a word he pulled back the covers and gently laid me down inside them before leaving the room, still silent he just grabbed his jeans and closed the door. I felt so alone, just laying there waiting an eternity for him to return. I looked over and saw on the clock it was 3:00 a.m. I jumped up and grabbed some pjs and lay back down. I was getting slightly ticked that he didn't come back, but I was too tired, and sleep consumed me. When I woke the next morning it was 7 am and the sun was barely shining behind thick clouds into the room through one wall that was completely glass that I hadn't noticed, _much_ earlier that morning.

I now noticed all my potted plants and flowers covered the room's surfaces, Tristan must have brought them in from the car.

_Tristan,_ I thought, _he was here somewhere, but I had definitely woken up alone and that hurt._

I sat up in the bed and searched for him. He was sitting in a corner on the ground, face in his hands.

I shuffled the pillows around a little so he would know I was awake. His head snapped up and he looked anxiously into my eyes, struggling again not to use his gift.

"Where did you go?" I asked roughly, looking down at the comforter.

"I went for a walk." He answered eagerly, hoping I wouldn't get angry.

"Oh," there was nothing I could think of to say so we sat there in silence while I played with a loose string on the comforter. If he only knew how much I wanted him to hold me right now he would win and there was no reason I should let him, after what he pulled last night, leaving me alone like that. _In a house full of strangers, gold-eyed vampires to be exact._ _I wonder why their eyes are gold like that. _I tried to convince myself to be mad at him for that reason, but truly I was sad he could just leave me like that! _I got a taste of my own medicine, that's what I got. _I thought of the bathroom incident. _Yep, nasty cherry flavored medicine._

"I missed you though," he muttered standing up and placing a single red rose on the bed in front of me, and then he backed up a couple steps, his huge glorious form vulnerable.

"I didn't go anywhere." I answered, still not looking at him. It came out a bit harsh, and he winced as if my words caused him physical pain, that hurt me too.

"I know," he sighed. "And I'm sorry."

That was all I needed. I threw back the covers and jumped into his muscular arms, he caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he held me close to him and I pressed my forehead to his, hard.

"Don't ever leave me again…promise me." My voice was intense, and he tried to calm me down.

"I promise." He said burying his gorgeous face in my neck.

"Okay then, now I need to shower."

"No you don't," he whined and tightened his grip on me. "You took one last night." He was right, I took one around ten p.m. in our hotel room in Port Angeles. I laughed and his beautiful face looked up at me, happy.

"Okay, I don't. Now let me down," he looked at me like he was deciding to comply or not. I smiled encouragingly showing him I wouldn't leave. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and waited patiently. He reluctantly loosened his grip and I dropped to the ground. I walked over to the duffel bag on the ground beside the bed, aware of his eyes following me. I grabbed a pair of long basketball shorts that went down below my knees and an old football jersey of Tristan's, which I had tailored myself, to fit me as he was just a _couple_ sizes too big. What I did to it he called ruining it, and always muttered "poor thing" when I wore it. I loved the way it smelled, just like him. I threw my hair up in a huge bouncing messy bun, purposely letting strands fall around my face. "Mmmm…" he hummed hugging me, "you look delicious, but wear these instead." He held up a pair of my short, cotton gray shorts.

"Why?" I asked confused.

He shrugged, "I like to look at your legs."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I can name a few others who might like them too." I was joking of course, you could tell by the way they acted, all the men in this housewere head over heels for their wives and in Edward and Bella's case, girlfriend. I smiled slipping out of the baggy shorts. He drew his eyebrows together in frustration and ran over to the duffel bag and grabbed a pair of my oldest baggiest sweat pants that I used for pjs. He tried to hand them to me but I wouldn't take them.

"No way, you're being ridiculous." I refused smiling, this was obviously a joke. I saw the look on his face and quickly asked, "Are you serious?" I was a bit shocked, this wasn't normal for him. He jerked them out at me again; I took that as a yes.

I defiantly slipped into the cotton shorts. "No way, use this as an opportunity to work on those jealousy issues I didn't even know you had." I was surveying him now.

He threw his arms into the air. "Do you _want_ me to get jealous?"

"N-" I started, he was taking this _way_ wrong.

"Are you flattered by the attention?"

"STOP!" I said. "You _know_ I don't care if anyone but you finds me attractive. I thought you knew me better than that!" it was upsetting me that he actually thought I could behave that way.

"I do," he murmured, actually thinking his thoughts through this time around. "It's just that…jealousy…is definitely a new feeling. I've had you practically to myself from the moment I met you. Last night when Edward touched you…" he trailed off cracking his knuckles. "and I actually like the guy, we got to talking after you two left but I still couldn't get over the fact that he touched you." he was shaking his head, not looking at me.

I grabbed his wrist and placed his large cool hand on my cheek. "Edward is a good guy and he loves Bella _very_ much. You know that, you saw his aura, and I can tell by the way he looks at her. What is there to worry about? Just remember how much I love you and we'll be fine."

"I don't understand how you could love me at all." He sighed, still focusing on the floor.

"Why don't you look at how much I love you, just so you feel better?" I suggested playfully.

He wasn't expecting that, and he loved looking at my aura for some reason, so he smiled. He blinked and his beautiful aqua irises returned and I projected all my love for him right at them. He only looked at me for a second before he turned away, shutting his eyes tight.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It was just so bright." He laughed, "I mean, it is always bright, brighter than anyone else I've ever seen, but when you did…whatever you did--it was blinding."

"I'm sorry, I didn't really know I could do that." I explained fast worried that I had hurt him.

"What did you do exactly?" he asked curiously.

"I sort of just thought about you and directed the feeling at you." I said. "Sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't if you tried, you're so perfect." I glared at him. _Liar._

He leaned down to kiss my cheek. "I had better get dressed." He sighed.

"Yay! One of my favorite parts of the day." I added happily.

He raised one eyebrow at me, "You're so cute when you're excited. Why are you happy about me putting _on _closes?"

"Well, because you have to take the original ones off first idiot." I informed him. He smiled at me and set me down on the bed.

"Of course I do," he breathed on my neck in that deep seductive voice. _Breathe, Aurora, just breathe._

He changed into a sporty outfit to match me. He put on a very black tee-shirt that looked amazing with his skin. And a pair of basketball shorts like the ones I had tried to put on earlier, coming impressively to just below his knees. They were white with a soft blue,smooth satin edge that went around the bottoms of both legs and turned into a thick line of baby blue as they went up the sides of the shorts. He also threw his head back to let the light locks fall away from his face and he slipped a black ball cap backwards over his head. The completed look went well with his athletic body and was breathtaking. He was so gorgeous I let my mouth hang open. He smiled at me and in a blur I was cradled in his arms. His crimson eyes I loved holding me in a trance.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly, his lips moving against my forehead.

"Huh?" I asked, totally sidetracked by his smell.

He laughed and his breath hit me in ripples, wow that smell was amazing. He set me down on the ground and took a step back allowing me non-seducing air. "Thanks," I murmured a little disappointed he wasn't still holding me. "What did you say?" I asked.

"Are you ready." He definitely thought this was funny.

"No, not yet…" I glared. I walked over to the duffel bag and pulled out the bandana I had bought for this jersey. It was purple as the jersey was white with a purple number 17 on the front and the back. I folded it until it was an inch thick strip and I tied it around my head, knotting it by the back of my neck. I pulled at my hair so that the few strands of hair fell around my face were not pulled back. I looked in the mirror and had an odd sense of sadness, this was how I used to wear my hair back at home in Cali.. I wore it like this the night I met Tristan, I shivered.

I looked up into his red eyes and I saw he was looking at me, worried. I forced a smile at him. He was holding me in an instant.

"Oh Aurora," he cooed in the voice I loved. "I'm so sorry baby. Why do you wear your hair like that if it makes you so sad?"

"Because I don't want to forget my past." I answered, a hard lump in my throat. He stiffened. "I love you and I will always be happy when I'm with you. Don't worry about it." I quickly repressed the memories and smiled at his beautiful face. He was still upset. I walked away from his arms and went to the duffel bag again grabbing my black Nike flip-flops. "Forget it." I walked towards the door and looked back at him, he must have looked at my aura as I was turned around and saw my sadness in full, and he looked close to tears even though that was impossible.

"I can't stand to see you this way, and it's all my fault." He growled. I walked over to him, cursing myself for causing him this pain, _I was so stupid!_

"It wasn't your fault, you _saved_ my life!" I reminded him.

"Barely, I nearly…" he trailed off collapsing against the wall and sliding to the floor as he struggled to repress the memories.

I knelt down in front of him and placed my hands on his knees. "I'm hungry and I don't want to talk about this. Will you please help me find some food now?"

He looked a little happier at the thought of taking care of me.

"Oh… okay." He still looked upset.

"Come on," I said standing up and offering my hand to help him up. "You've been neglecting your duties."

He rolled his red eyes at my helping hand but took it anyway, not using it at all. He hugged me then, "You're too _good_ to be with this monster."

"You're wrong." I whispered.

He didn't say anything as we walked to the door and turned the knob.

Please review, I love to here from _everyone_ who reads it so if you did, would you please send me a review, even if it is like: "good, me like." Or "bad, me no like." I still want to hear, it.


	4. you are my light i am the dark

A/N: all Edward and Bella stuff, next chapter will be way more intense, I already know what I am going to do and everything. I'm so excited it's sorta sad. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Also I changed the date of Bella's b-day to fit the story, sorry.

Disclaimer: not mine.

Chapter four

Edward still had me pinned to the wall and we were watching Tristan and Aurora looking at each other with pure love, then the door closed behind them and our attention snapped back to each other.

"Well, well, well." He said to me, "I still have that surprise to show you."

I was excited to see what Edward had got me and more than a little worried he might be a _tad _mad at the stunt I had just pulled. But I did have a good reason; he couldn't keep shutting me down like that when we even got near the topic of me changing into the perfect companion for him. I felt slightly better about this now that I had someone to fight the same battle with me, Aurora was a godsend. She was so many things I wasn't: she was graceful, upfront with her emotions, and feisty, also resourceful, I thought back to the towels smiling. She had a sense of strength that accompanied her and a grace and elegance I couldn't compete with. Not to mention she was more beautiful than Rosalie, but she didn't seem to care about her appearance much. _No, I_ thought, _Aurora was above that_. She was the other side of my battle, and I was now hers. We were partners in our fight to be vampires.

I heard a quiet giggle coming from the guest room. That snapped me out of my thoughts, _what could they be doing in there?_ He drank _human_ blood! I didn't understand how they could be that close at all. I'd ask Edward.

"Edward?" I asked. We were now making our way to the loveseat in the living room. It then occurred to me that the house was empty except for Tristan and Aurora and us.

"Yes?"

"Where did everyone go?" I asked looking around me.

"Tristan and I asked them to leave, we knew there was going to be some sort of resistance from you two," he rolled his eyes. "But the truth of the matter is that we wanted you two to ourselves, and was just finishing up… talking when you came out to get your things. Alice didn't buy the story for a second, of course, but she didn't say anything, from the looks Jasper was giving her I think she was planning to go off into the forest anyway. Carlisle and Esme are talking in one of the separated buildings about us," he smiled at me. "And Emmett is trying to convince Rosalie she is much prettier than Aurora, though his thoughts are wondering back to Aurora's face every time Rose starts talking, and that's all I'm going to say about that." He ended looking a bit shocked at the thoughts he must have been receiving.

I felt a bit sorry for Rosalie at this news. Edward saw my face.

"As a very physical being, Emmett appreciates beauty, but his heart loves Rosalie, it always has and always will." He stated matter-of-factly.

An image of Aurora came into my thoughts as well. "She _is_ beautiful," I sighed, saddened and a tad bit jealous.

I was sitting across from Edward on the love seat letting my right leg hang off the side of it as I very well couldn't cross my legs with the stupid cast. At my last comment I looked down at the frilly dress I had been forced into earlier that night. My bouncing curls fell into my face.

Edward released one of my hands he had been holding and raised my chin with a single cold finger, he took on his knowing look, "No one could ever look more beautiful than you do now." He whispered, and I knew that was truly what he believed. I felt the blush coming and tried to force it back but, of course, couldn't. "Now you're even more beautiful." He smiled, and once again honesty filled his voice, taking away any doubts I had had. He placed his hand back in mine and leaned forward to kiss my forehead, then my nose, and he tilted his head to the right and leaned low to kiss the hollow at the base of my neck, I was blushing furiously now and my heart was racing. He started humming my lullaby then and leaned in again to rest his smooth cool cheek against my burning one.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?" he whispered.

All I could do was weakly nod and breathe in his intoxicating scent. He pulled away from me and stood up in one of his lithe movements and I watched him for a few seconds before I reached up to take his hand. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms as we ran up the stairs stopping outside his door. He stood behind me and used one of his long-fingered white hands to cover my eyes. He reached for the doorknob with the other. Through my eyelids and his hand I caught flickering light. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he lifted me in his room and set me down, I heard the door close behind us.

"Open your eyes Bella." I could hear the smile and excitement in his voice.

I did and what I saw was amazing. Most of the floor was covered with little white candles and many were on new surfaces.

His couch had been removed and his CD collection was now on the same wall as the door we had just come through. Directly if front of us in front of the window, were two black suede chairs that were angled toward a small low, dark wood table. On the beautiful table was a funky lime green vase which contained a brown stalk of at least 6 white and dark pink orchid blossoms with light purple freckles on the petals, they were absolutely breathtaking. There was also a large wardrobe farther down the wall on my right that was made in that same beautiful dark wood I had never seen before. The wardrobe was a modern and simple square shape but still did not lose its grandeur and elegance.

The candles were flickering and the dim light made this entire scene beautiful. Though these things were all incredibly marvelous, nothing could distract me from what was on my left. Up against the farthest wall from me was a huge king sized bed, with the simple modern headboard and footboard made up of the same exotic wood. The comforter cover was made up of large black and white squares of suede checkered over the entire thing. And the two pillows set on top of the comforter looked to me like black satin. This was too much. It was so beautiful. Some how there was a black gauze-like material coming from the ceiling that was pulled out away from the wall, halfway out the bed, the folds of the gauze material cascading to the floor. I looked at the mostly candle covered floor and gasped. It was checkered, just like the comforter in black and white _marble_! I also noticed the placing of the candles had some reason to it. There were three hallways completely lacking candles throughout the floor. The one on my left lead to the beautiful bed, the center to the wardrobe and the third went to my right, to a door where there had once been complete blank wall. The walls were darker to, as much as I could see I guessed they were a dark gray. In-between the candles marking the hallway were rose petals, all from blood red roses.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek silently. This was so beautiful. He had done all this for _me_. I was completely humbled and I reflected on my life and thought how lucky I was to have Edward now. I would chew him out tomorrow for spending this much money on me, he had obviously spent a lot.

I turned around and looked up at him and he was looking at me, neither of us needing to say anything as he understood me so well he knew I was so grateful and stunned by his actions, his show of love for me...

As if on queue he said, his face serious as he looked into my eyes. "I love you Isabella, I have been miserable in the best possible way since I met you because when I am with you and happy beyond all my wildest dreams. You have given me life, saved me, and allowed me to love you. That is the greatest gift this world can give a person to give to someone else and you chose _me._ I will never be able to show you my true gratitude. This… this room is for both of us, as a tribute to you and I being together. You are in every thought I have so why not bring you into the house?" he smiled then his face turned nervous. "Bella,… you will be 18 in a month… will you move in with me?" My heart leapt, OH MY GOD! Had he really asked me that, to move into the house I already called home?

"Bella?" he asked. Oh yeah, I should breathe.

"YES!" _wow_, I thought, _that came out kinda loud_.

"Really?" he asked, being the opposite of me and whispering, his eyes wide with hope.

"Duh(!)... I mean… of course." _How could I say no?_

He smile was huge and he picked me up and we were holding each other as he twirled me around. So many thoughts were catching up with me now, I knew what was coming was going to be the happiest time of my life, but hard to get there. Charlie and Renee weren't going to like this, but this was a dream come true, I wasn't going to give it up. I just hoped that they wanted to see me as happy as I want them to be, and that they could see Edward made me very happy.

He set me down and I could feel the cold marble on my foot. He placed both his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me, almost roughly.

"Now are you ready for the next part of the surprise?" he asked, his voice was excited again and I didn't think he would ever stop smiling. I looked into his glorious face; his beautiful gold eyes were wide and happy.

"Yes," I answered, wondering how there could be more. He placed his cool arm around my waist and we glided down the center hallway of the candles to the dark wood wardrobe. _What was that wood? _He placed me in front of it and stood behind me, placing his hands on my hips. Then he leaned forward to rest his chin on my bare shoulder.

"Open it," he whispered in my ear.

I reached forward to grab both of the silver rings on the doors. Inside it was a beautiful white satin nightgown, which looked more like a dress than something I would wear to sleep. Right beside it was a beautiful white sheer robe with satin lining.

I turned around to face him. "I can't wear that to sleep!" I said.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"It's so pretty." I explained, glancing at it.

He laughed loudly. "Yes… I still don't understand though." He was still smiling.

"Well… I'll get it wrinkled and dirty." I admitted. He laughed again.

"That's a very silly reason, you know?" then he smiled wider, his teeth flashed. "Why don't you go get changed in there?" he nodded his head towards the door I was sure wasn't there before.

I had thought back to when the last time I had been in his room. It was probably 2 weeks ago, that's when he must have done all this, but he couldn't just add a room, I wondered what was behind that door.

I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, but before I could ask a question he was handing me the robe and dress/pajamas.

"Okay," I said suspiciously taking the two hangers from him and walked in-between the candles slowly dew to my cast. I felt the red petals getting crushed between my toes. When I reached the door he just smiled at me encouragingly. I took the handle of the beautiful dark wood door and pushed it open. There were a few bigger candles placed here and there but there was not enough light to see by and I unwisely had just shut the door I felt the wall to my left and found a light switch. Wall lights came on above a beautiful aged Victorian mirror and I looked at my reflection briefly before really taking in the room. The checkered marble continued on in this large room but I wasn't concentrating on the floor. I was looking under the beautiful antique mirror at the white marble counter with 2 large clear bowls on top of it. Each of these bowls had a beautiful antique faucet in front of it. I took a step toward them with my mouth open. _This couldn't be._ Yes they were… they were sinks. And _this_ was a huge bathroom. My head snapped to my right and at the end of the counter, on the floor there was a beautiful black old-fashioned bathtub with great silver footed legs. After that there was a shower up against one wall, it was raised off the ground a little on a foundation of smooth round pebbles that looked expertly laid into cement. The side of the shower that was up against a wall was white slate tile, and the other 3 shower walls were clear glass. Completely see through.

After that I saw the toilet on the opposite wall, the one I had had my back to, and then I noticed something else. On that wall were three huge black-and-white pictures of Edward and me, doing random things. One was a far off picture of us walking up a hill into a sunset, away from Alice who I had remembered taking pictures in the huge clearing one day. We were holding hands and the wind was blowing and my hair flew wildly. I was wearing my cast but it was still a really great picture. The next was a close up of Edward and me; we had been trying to act serious like Alice asked us too. But he had made eye contact with me and we had both started laughing. We both had our mouths open, smiles wide, and faces about a foot apart and were staring into each others eyes. The last one was probably going to be my favorite. I didn't even know Alice had taken this one. It was a shot of me sitting on Edward's lap as he sat on the grass. I was in a ball with my legs drawn up to my chest and leaning against his chest with my eyes closed. He had his arms around me and was resting his chin on my head, also with his eyes closed. We looked so calm and peaceful. I was overcome with emotion again, and I felt a tear drop down my cheek. He loved me so much and that made me feel so…fulfilled. I backed up a couple of steps and bumped into the counter. I turned around to investigate more. I recognized one electric toothbrush by the left hand sink. It was Edwards. But the right hand toothbrush looked new. I realized with a smile that this one must be mine. I picked it up off its charger and looked it over. I set it down by the raised bowl of a sink I only saw in modern design books, that's when I noticed the small bowl of pebbles which contained water and one full bloom water lily floating across the water. It was very beautiful, I thought of the breathtaking orchids. _Where did Edward get these flowers in Forks, W.A.? They were more beautiful than any other flowers I had ever seen, even in pictures._

I then investigated more, opening up all the drawers one by one finding all the toiletries I would ever need and then some. All floss and toothpaste was in drawer #1, all hair brushes and combs were in drawer #2, all the make-up and hair products Alice had used on me were in drawer #3, and a blow dryer, curling irons etc. were in drawer #4. Under the cupboard of my sink there was a box full of black hair ties, bobby pins, clips and anything else imaginable. I gave Alice full credit for all the goodies I was finding now, I'm sure she must have helped design my room and bathroom as well, though there was definitely Edward in every piece. The walls were a dark shade of gray in here too.

That's when I heard a soft knock on the door, "Are you ok in there?" said his beautiful voice worried. _I wonder how long I've been in here._

"Yeah," I answered quickly, I had completely forgotten what I had come in here to do. I slipped out of the dress nearly killing myself as my cast got caught in the yanking. I almost met the brand new floor intimately. Luckily I grabbed the towel rack in time. I then pulled the dress that was supposed to be pajamas on.

It fit well, giving me curves I didn't have and it was so soft and smooth. I looked back in the mirror and blushed; there was a lot of showing skin. The dress was respectable; I could expect nothing less of Edward. But the straps were only an inch and a half thick and I was a little nervous. I didn't usually show this much skin when I slept by Edward. He had his shirt off most nights because he knew I found his skin calming and comforting. I hoped this much skin wouldn't bother him.

_Oh, what did it matter? The worst he could do was biting me and that's what I want. But not like this. I wanted him to change me because that's what we decided and what he truly wanted. But I definitely couldn't stay in here all night._

I took a deep breath as I reached toward the doorknob. I released it as I slowly turned the knob. When I opened the door the angel was sitting at the edge of the bed facing the bathroom door. He was resting his arm on his knee, waiting.

When he saw me his mouth dropped and I instantly started blushing looking at the floor. I had noticed he was wearing black satin pajama pants but no shirt, just like I predicted. He was so gorgeous it was almost painful for me.

"You look…amazing." He finally breathed.

"So do you." I said looking up into those eyes that compelled me to speak.

He shrugged, allowing that, and that made me smile. The candles flickered, "come sit down over here." He patted the comforter next to him and in a blink I felt myself being transported to that spot. He was now sitting facing me. He took both my hands in his and looked at our intertwined fingers. I watched his Godly face and his eyes found mine. "How do you like it?" he looked around us and then looked intently back at me.

"It's amazing…thank you." I breathed. Then a question occurred to me. "Why all the black and white?" I looked around the room and then at his and my clothes.

He was staring at our hands when he answered. "It represents you and me. I am a creature of the night, you of day. You have brought me light, I have brought you darkness."

I looked at him anxiously. "I have never loved the dark as much as I do now." I whispered, blowing out the nearest candle.

"And in the bathroom," he continued. "There are combinations of old and modern. Me and you."

"About the bathroom, what did that used to be? I had never noticed it before." I implied I wanted an explanation.

"It was just some old storage space off of Carlisle's office.

"It's huge." I stated.

"Did you find your closet?" he asked.

"My _what?"_ I gasped.

"Alice insisted you have a huge closet to put all the clothes she's bought you." he rolled his eyes.

"Oh no… she didn't." I moaned. I didn't like the Cullen's spending so much money on me.

"I'm afraid so." He smiled his lovely crooked grin. "Pure torture isn't it… people giving you things?" his voice was mocking. I just sighed.

Then Edward winced and his hands were yanked out of mine and he was rubbing his temples. "Jesus Christ…" he gasped, eyes shut tight.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Aurora… and Tristan… he's angry… but not at her…" he struggled for a few more seconds. "At himself for-" he shut his mouth. His eyes snapped up to mine, cautious. _He had been about to spill something! But what WAS it?_

"What is it?" I asked intensely.

"Nothing." He answered curtly.

"you were about to say something." I accused

"Aurora will tell you when she finds out." He sighed. "And until she knows it is not right for you to know."

"Fine." I snapped. _I was intrigued by these beings and wanted as much information about them as I could get._

"Are you ready to go to sleep now?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. It was 2:55 a.m. and I was exhausted.

He picked me up and threw back the covers. He laid me down in the black satin sheets and ran around the room blowing out all the candles in seconds. I felt him slip into the bed beside me and he placed his arm around my waist and laid there in silence until another question occurred to me.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How can Aurora be so close to Tristan?" he stiffened. "I mean since he feeds off humans and everything, right?" I wanted to know this.

"Yes, he does… but he feels terrible about it every time, ever since he met Aurora, that is. He used to enjoy human blood very much, now he is repulsed by the whole idea, don't worry, you have nothing to worry about. He'll never even get hungry around you because that would mean getting hungry around Aurora, which he would _never_ risk." He stated.

I was confused. "If he feels terrible about taking human life, why doesn't he just drink from animals like you?"

He smiled kindly at me. "When I call you, my brand of heroin I am not joking, you people are like the most powerful drug in the world… when we stop taking it we have terrible withdrawals and crave it more for a time, about a year. Tristan can't stop while he's with Aurora." He ended sadly. I felt bad for him as well.

"But you didn't answer my question. How can they be so close?" He pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Because Tristan feeds on humans he isn't thirsty, human blood satiates him completely, so he doesn't thirst for her blood as I can for yours, though it's a constant struggle. He really loves her. Also her blood isn't as tempting to him as yours is to me, though it was pretty tempting."

"Oh…" I was so tired.

"Sleep Bella." I felt his cool bare chest press harder into my back and my lullaby suddenly filled the air.

"Okay." I whispered.


	5. a day to just be a vampire

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight._

Please Review! I really love to read the reviews and hear people's opinions and hear what I need to explain better and all that. So _please_ review!

Please Review. Really, it keeps me motivated to hear from everyone. If you read, please review. It means a lot.

(I really want reviews… can ya tell? Lol)

Chapter 5

When I woke up the next morning I knew it was too early. The sun was barely shining through thick dark gray clouds.

"Why don't you sleep a little longer?" said the only voice I wanted to hear.

I flipped over in the black satin sheets to face him, rolling my eyes.

"Like I could, even if I wanted to. Are Tristan and Aurora up?" I asked excited at the thought of a whole day with them and the Cullen's. I knew I would have to check in with Charlie though. Yikes… I think I'll skip telling him I'm moving in with my teenage hormone-crazed boyfriend today.

"Yeah, they've been in the kitchen for a half an hour." He answered.

I sat up suddenly, flinging the blankets off and jumped to the floor, which had been cleared of candles. I tripped when I jumped though, and Edward had to catch me.

"Whoa there…" he wrapped his arms around me pulling me back into the bed and kissed my forehead, inhaling. "Where are you off to? And when did I say you could leave?" he smiled at me. To be honest, looking up into his face, I didn't remember why I wanted to leave.

"What time is it?" I tried to come back down to earth.

"Eight," he said.

"Wow, that's really early." I sighed.

"Yes," he frowned when I hopped out of bed again. He stood up and walked over to me. "You've only had 5 hours of sleep. You need to go back to sleep right now." He started leading me back to the bed and I dug my heels in.

"No, like I said I couldn't even if I wanted to," my reason for my rush came back to me. "I want to talk with Aurora." I stated, pleading with him.

He still looked like he was going to make me go back to sleep.

"Stop acting like my father, you're my _young _boyfriend." I smiled at the word. "We have an entire day to spend together- we've already wasted enough time sleeping when we shouldn't even have to!" I slapped my hand over my mouth… that last part wasn't supposed to come out.

His eyebrows drew together in a scowl. "We are not discussing this today Bella." His voice was firm. I nodded, relieved that we weren't going to fight.

"Do you want to take a human minute in your new bathroom?" he asked smiling, showing me he didn't want to fight either. I felt a thrill go through my body. _Yes, I definitely did._

"Can you join me?" I asked, trying to be flirty.

He smiled wide and picked me up. In seconds we were in the bathroom on the left side of the room I had not gotten to explore yet. He had placed me in front of another beautiful dark wood door.

"Edward, what kind of wood is this?" I asked reaching forward to touch the exotic frame.

"Ebony… imported from India." He said.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Yes… it's always been my favorite. Now open the door."

I did and looked in a room about the size of my room at Charlie's, filled with so many racks of clothes I would never have to shop again. Directly in front of us was a wall from my waist up filled with shelves and shelves of shoes! Under the shoes were ten thin drawers. I walked towards them, looking around me in awe. I heard Edward following me and turned around to face him. His mouth was open and he was looking around us happily. He obviously hadn't seen all of these things yet. I reached the drawers and opened the top one. I shut it almost instantly. I had seen the thing I half expected to see in this drawer. In the instant I had had it open, I saw something black and lacey. I could only guess what it was, but wasn't going to investigate with Edward here. I stood staring at a pair of heels waiting for the blush to go away. Edward had noticed my actions and asked "What's in there?" curiously.

"Nothing," I said in a deadly voice, thinking angry thoughts about Alice.

"Oh… okay." He answered, backing off. He cleared his throat, "Um… well Alice said that our swimsuits are in the bottom drawer."

I looked to my right and saw all my new clothes, then looked to my left and saw Edward's clothes. I had a mental sigh of relief; all of these weren't mine, thank goodness.

Then it hit me… swimsuits? Was he serious? Were we actually going to shower together! I was going to hyperventilate. I was shaking as my hand reached the drawer handle, he noticed. "Don't worry, I'm just planning to help you… because of your cast." He reminded me.

I almost silently sighed with relief, he heard me. He laughed quietly, leaning in to kiss my neck, making my heart flutter.

I don't know what it was… probably the lasting thought of Edward showering with me and the kiss combined. My head swam and I collapsed.

"Bella!" Edward gasped, barley catching me. I hung limp in his arms waiting for my head to stop spinning. I blinked a couple of times and started supporting some of my own weight again. "I wasn't expecting that…" he sighed. "I thought we had gotten past the fainting." I looked up to see him smiling slightly but concern dominated his glorious features.

"Sorry," I mumbled, smiling apologetically.

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring me.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes at my weakness.

"You scare me when you do that you know." He frowned at me.

"Sorry," I said again, ashamed of myself. "I didn't mean to."

At this he laughed, but there was still concern deep in his eyes. I tried to change the subject. "Can I try my shower now?"

He looked at me for a while, trying to judge if I was up to that. I smiled at him encouragingly.

"Sure… bottom drawer, could you hand me mine?" he asked.

"I opened the bottom drawer and saw a pair of white and brown swim shorts on top. I picked them up and handed them to him.

"Thanks, you can change in here; I'll go in the bathroom." He said.

"Okay." I glanced back at the drawer. He kissed my forehead and in a blink he was gone and the door clicked shut. _Deep breath… Alice would pick something appropriate for me._

I reached in the drawer moving various items of clothing around looking for the suit. I found it. It was dark red, and a bikini. _Alice!_ I thought. It was beautiful and feminine and I was sure, expensive. I pulled it on and turned to look at the full length mirror on the door. I looked very good in it and red was a good color with my skin and eyes. I couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction to _this_ much skin. Smiling and blushing I reached for the doorknob. I found him sitting on the counter with his hands folded in his lap. When he saw me his eyes grew huge and I could hear and see him swallow hard. The blush grew redder, I assumed I matched the suit now.

He helped me take a shower and we carried on a full conversation as his angelic body stood next to mine, supporting me while I held the cast out of the water.

When I was finished we stood there in the running hot water kissing for probably 5 minutes until I admitted to having some serious breathing problems, with kissing him and not being able to breathe with water everywhere.

We got out and he handed me a big white fluffy towel, very much like the ones Aurora had been planning to use early this morning. I smiled at our laughable attempt to be away from our Greek gods.

Edward then took me to the closet where I scanned it for something to wear. It was a Sunday so I decided to go casual with a designer tee-shirt and tailored Capri sweats, and slipping on some sandals.

Edward met me in our beautiful remodeled room. I really loved the style of it, modern yet Victorian, dark but light.

He picked me up and ran me down the stairs and walked at human pace to the kitchen.

"Time to feed the human." He said with a chuckle.

"Ha Ha, you're very creative." I smiled.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Whatever you have." I replied, excited to see our guests and anticipating a whole day to talk with Aurora and find out more about her.

When we entered the kitchen they were there, now talking with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Esme. Aurora's beauty shocked me again. Her body was strong and elegant looking and her gorgeous face smiling at Alice, I wish I could look like that, tall and powerful. _That's_ what I felt around her, a sense of power and self-confidence radiating from her graceful frame. Tristan also looked absolutely gorgeous, his athletic body shown off in full in his outfit.

Her eyes turned to meet mine and I felt completely entranced by her, there was something different, _special_ about this gorgeous girl. She wasn't _normal_, that I was sure of.

Her face broke into a smile. "Good morning Bella! Good morning Edward." said her beautiful clear voice and she gestured at the chair next to hers that was empty.

Edward set me down in it and smiled at me.

"Good morning Aurora." He said. "How was your night Tristan?"

I couldn't believe Edward asked him that. He had just told me last night that Aurora and Tristan had a fight and Tristan was the angry one.

Tristan, who was massaging Aurora's shoulders just smiled and shrugged, "I've had better." He looked at Aurora and winked.

"So have I." she laughed. "MUCH better." Tristan frowned at her. She looked at me and winked. _They were so lighthearted, _I thought, _Edward and I tend to take things a tad bit more seriously. _Then I remembered Tristan's curse of drinking human blood and how he wasn't thirsty around Aurora. Edward was always thirsty around me, which probably contributed a bit.

"So… what do you all plan to do today?" Esme asked casually.

Emmett's eyes grew wide with hope. "How about FOOTBALL?"

"What?" Edward asked.

"Yeah… come on Ed, we haven't played in years and I bet Tristan would be up for a game, right?" Emmett asked, looking at Tristan excited.

Tristan's red eyes danced and he was smiling hugely from ear to ear, then it flickered and disappeared and he wore a frown, looking down at Aurora.

"What?" she and Emmett asked together.

Emmett quickly shut his mouth and let them work it out, content to just stare at Aurora. _Rosalie would kill him if she were here,_ I thought.

"Well, I don't want to leave you by yourself, as you won't be playing." He added warningly.

"I wasn't planning on it," she retorted. "But I think you should play, nothing will happen to me. I mean, we're in Forks Washington, is there anything that _could_ happen to me?" she scoffed.

My memory flooded back to James and I shivered but I didn't object. I wanted to talk to her and interrogate her without any interruptions and hope she would reveal a little more of her world to me.

"Yes, many things. And you seem to have a knack for finding vampires." He sighed.

"I'll stay close, and besides you need a day to just be… a vampire, don't let me hold you back. I want to see you happy." She smiled a heartbreaking smile at him and there was no way he could refuse, but he accepted it reluctantly.

"If you're sure." He bent down to kiss her lips.

"I am." She smiled up at him.

"That's settled then," Emmett yelled happily. "Ed, Jasper, let's go change into some shorts and out of these jeans. WE'RE PLAYING FOOTBALL!" he whooped. All of us started laughing and the three boys disappeared up the stairs and returned within minutes with a change of clothes.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward. His muscular chest was apparent in the tee-shirt and his long legs exaggerated in the athletic shorts. I walked over to him and we held each other and I buried my face in his chest, inhaling.

"Be safe when we're playing, okay? I want you and Aurora within eyesight at all times." I nodded.

"Wait," came the beautiful voice. "Bella I think I have something we're going to need."

I followed her to the guest room and we stepped in. I looked around me in amazement while she strode over to the duffel bag on the floor.

There were beautiful, exotic plants everywhere you turned. There was greenery everywhere, and all the flowers were the most gorgeous I had ever seen before, even in magazines. I thought back to the Water Lily and the Orchid. Now I knew where Edward had gotten them.

Aurora was now striding over towards the large mirror in the room and had taken out the bandana she had been wearing. She had now pulled her bangs back and left her straight blonde hair down. She then walked to me and held out her hand with a pair of sunglasses in it, and slipped on a pair of her own.

"Thanks," I said. The sun was definitely coming out now. It was hopefully going to be warm today. I gestured to the plants. "Did you grow all these yourself?"

"Yes," she said looking at them all. Humor had left her voice. "I guess you could say it's my passion, nature I mean. I also am very gifted with nature; I can grow almost anything anywhere." The strength I felt from her was now at its strongest.

"They're all very beautiful." I said, meaning it.

She turned to me and smiled slightly, there was a strange calm about her. "Thank you."

"Come on girls!" I heard Emmett whine.

Aurora seemed to snap out of whatever state she was in and said, "Shall we?" with a true smile.

"I think so." I said, smiling back. Today was going to be a good day.

The next chapter is going to be one of the most important chapters. We are going to get to the plot in that one, but I had to end this one here, or else it would have been like 30 pages and I don't want to bore anyone. Football game is coming up. I hope you enjoyed this chap, it wasn't that good but necessary to get to the plot. Thanx for reading.

Please Review. Really, it keeps me motivated to hear from everyone. If you read, please review. It means a lot.


	6. an unforgotten life given for love

Disclaimer: I don't own nofink.

**Chapter 6**

We walked to the front doors where Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were waiting. When Tristan saw Aurora he smiled and opened his arms for her. She smiled and ran over to him and jumped in them. I, on the other hand had stopped and was looking at Edward's inviting arms with a sick feeling in my stomach. Oh no, I knew what was going to happen now. There was only one quick way to get to the clearing, and I could tell Emmett wanted to play really bad, so we would have to go the quick way.

"Come on Bella, it won't be that terrible." He soothed, holding his arms out to me.

"Do I have to go to the clearing?" I asked, knowing I wanted to.

"Well, I guess not, if you don't want to watch Tristan and I kick Emmett and Jasper's butts…" He smiled at his brothers.

"Yeah right," Emmett smirked.

"Come on Bella, it will be really fun. I haven't seen Tristan use his strength against anyone and I really want to see it, but if you want to stay, I will too." Her beautiful voice said as she climbed down from Tristan's arms. He looked shocked at her.

"No, no. I want to go." I said quickly stumbling forward and when I got into Edward's arms I groaned.

He smiled at me. "Come on Bella, just close your eyes like always and you won't even notice."

I laughed shakily at this. I was sure I would notice. And I did. We had started running and I felt the wind whipping my hair. I heard Aurora's laughter float back to us on the wind. I'm glad _someone_ was enjoying themselves.

I barely noticed when we had stopped and his cool arms loosened their hold. I opened my eyes and I saw the beautiful, sunny Olympic clearing.

Aurora's beautiful laughter reached us again. I looked around us as my beautiful Edward led me to the rock at the edge of the field. I saw Aurora kissing the spinning Tristan. They were very happy and I looked at Edward, who was smiling at me.

"I like to see you happy." He whispered running his lips slowly along my jaw. I stayed as still as possible with the trembling I was doing. He pulled away and smiled, looking pleased with himself.

"I love you." he breathed.

"I love you to." I said before pulling him closer to me. Then I heard a scream. Edward and I whipped around startled.

I saw Tristan with a big smile on, looking up at the sky, but no Aurora. I followed Tristan's gaze wondering where she could have gone, but when I saw her I gasped, my hand flying to my throat in fear.

Aurora was thirty feet up in the air and falling, Tristan was right under her laughing still. When he caught her, he kissed her and tossed her back up. I heard her laughter again as she reached 50 feet and started to come back down again. The scary thing is Tristan was probably _barely_ throwing her.

My mouth was hanging open and I was glad that wasn't me being flung up in the air.

Edward laughed at me and said, "You next!"

"Yeah right," I said to him, my eyes still on Aurora's falling frame.

He grabbed me and tossed me up in the air. I was to terrified to even scream. When I fell back into his arms I was shaking.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked but he was laughing. "You look a little pale."

"You…" my voice shook. "-big trouble." That's all I could manage.

"Sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Wasn't it fun at all?" said his irresistible voice.

"NO!" I yelled eyes wide.

"Come on boys!" called Emmett's deep voice. "Let's play! Are you two ready to lose?"

Edward glared over my head. "Yeah right! You forgot that I am faster than both of you and Tristan is _THE_ Tristan. …and I can read thoughts to know what you're going to do." He whispered the last part so only I could hear it.

I laughed at how competitive this was getting. "Have fun." I said.

"I will." He smiled at me. "Be safe okay? I want to see you at all times."

"Okay." I agreed to anything he wanted. Aurora was now walking over to us. Her beautiful light blonde hair glistening in the sunlight, and she was smiling as she reached us.

"Don't like flying, Bella?" she laughed.

"No," I mumbled.

"Well, it is pretty scary the first time." She comforted.

"Thanks," I was glad she said it.

"Are you ready to watch some vampire football?" she asked me.

"Yeah," _and finding out all about you._

"Play hard Edward." She said.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I will. Bye Bella."

And he was gone; he and Tristan were facing Jasper and Emmett in the middle of the field, they were trying to razz each other.

"Cocky…" Aurora said under her breath, looking at them.

"What?" I asked.

"It's Tristan… he's not even intimidated by Emmett, and Emmett is the closest to his match in existence I think." She explained, not taking her eyes off them.

I laughed. "Emmett doesn't seem that intimidated either. Maybe it's because they've never faced a vampire their size before, and have only taken on smaller vampires." I said.

"I don't think that's it." She whispered, though I wasn't sure she was still talking to me.

"What are The Vampire Battles?" I asked before thinking.

Her head snapped to me, her face, uncharacteristically serious. She stared at me for a minute before either of us spoke again. I was taking in her astounding face and she was looking in my eyes.

"I don't know." Spoke the bell-like voice barely above a whisper. "He won't tell me. … I was hoping Edward had told you so I could find out."

"Edward said you would tell me… when he told you. He's planning on it so don't worry." I assured.

"You don't understand. I've been with him since I was sixteen, on the night of my birthday in Paris." She shivered. "And he has always told me things I asked, I have purposely avoided topics, like the night we met. I just don't know what was so bad about whatever The Vampire Battles are, that he wouldn't tell me. And how does Edward know Tristan plans to tell me?"

At the last question her eyes snapped up to mine, they looked sad and slightly suspicious.

"Edward can hear thoughts, vampires bring certain traits of there past lives with them and they are enhanced in their next one. Edward was prone to peoples thoughts as a human… so he can hear them now." I explained watching her face and surprisingly little of this knowledge surprised her, only when I talked about the gift being enhance from your mortal state to your immortal life made her blue eyes widen.

"Tristan has a gift as well." She announced. That sure called my curiosity.

"Really?" you could hear the excitement in my voice.

"Yes, he has the ability to see auras. You know the light of life that surrounds everyone? He can see what feelings you're having by the colors and it tells him what kind of a person you are… I guess he must have been a good judge of character when he was human." She ended, I thought, pondering the thought of Tristan as a human.

"Wow," I said, that sounded useful.

"That's why he saved me you know?" she offered unexpectedly, her eyebrows drawn together.

There was a yell and we looked up to see Tristan tackling Emmett, who had the ball.

"You met in Paris?" I tried to bring up the topic again. Her eyes snapped to mine and I saw her pain through her cold gray-blue irises, which looked strangely too old for her young ivory face.

"Yes," her beautiful voice was low. "I belonged to a private preparatory school. I am fluent in French. My school took a group of kids who could afford it to France. I and all of my friends could… so we went." She swallowed and looked away. "It was my 16th birthday and 6 of my friends and I snuck out of our hotel room at midnight to go to some clubs or something and celebrate." she shook her head and closed her eyes. She looked back up at me. "I've never told anyone this."

"You can trust me you know." I said.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bella."

We watched the boys playing some more and watched the other family members cheer them on. Edward was the quarterback and Tristan was enjoying himself by effortlessly holding back Emmett and Jasper from tackling Edward. Then Tristan suddenly let go and Emmett fell on his face and Jasper swayed. Tristan was already in the end zone waiting for Edward to throw him the ball. Edward threw a perfect spiral all the way across the field and they scored. Aurora turned back to me smiling slightly.

"I love him so much Bella. If anyone can understand that, it's you." she said in a voice that would break my heart had I not met Edward. It was so honest and true to every word that without feeling that love myself, I would have felt incomplete.

I glanced at Edward and then back at her, "I do understand."

"That's why you'll understand how I can love him." She sighed looking off in the distance.

"What happened?" I encouraged quietly, feeling for her.

She looked at me and I wondered if I had pushed on the subject to intently. "We made it into the clubs. The guards liked the way I looked." She rolled her eyes angrily. "When we left two of my friends were tipsy but they could walk straight. None of us could remember where our hotel was. We were lost. We walked to this café in the old part of the city and sat down outside. It was probably one in the morning and the streets were deserted. Then six _gorgeous_ guys came strolling by." She shivered again. "They sat down with us and I asked them if they knew where our hotel was. They said they would take us to it." She shook and wrapped her arms around her chest and breathed slowly. She was obviously having some terrifying memories, and I could do nothing to help. I wanted to comfort her but had no idea what she was going through. _It must have been terrible to remember you were in the presence of 6 blood thirsty vampires who all wanted to kill you._

"They led us back to a beautiful mansion. I knew it was definitely not our hotel and I didn't want to follow them anymore, but my friends were in a complete trance. They were following without question, and I couldn't leave them with these beautiful strangers."

"When we got inside the house they led us to a room full of chairs and a fire place. Inside they room was Tristan, he was sitting on a large chair and he was undoubtedly the most gorgeous. My friends were still in the strange sort of trance and they all gathered and sat on the floor around him, looking up at him with awe. I didn't walk over to him. I couldn't even if I had wanted to. The other six swarmed around me and I talked with them, no longer as terrified as I had been. They all seemed nice, and were beautiful. … Then things started to change, they started getting closer to me and I heard their conversations. 'I want her' 'she is so tempting, have you ever seen a human like this'. I still had no idea they were vampires, just kidnappers and rapists were on my mind. Before I had even reacted I heard a terrible snarl, and then his voice called to them. I was immediately in love with his voice, deep and smooth. 'I get the prize of the evening boys'."

She stopped breathing and I heard the football game continue in the background. I was worried, was this story affecting her so much that she had forgotten to breathe? Then she started again, her voice quieter, just above a whisper. "He was obviously the leader from the way the others had acted. They left then and he walked up to me. My first thought was of his beautiful face. Then I noticed his size. He had looked large sitting but when he stood I was terrified, though I showed none of it. He stopped about two feet from me and we stood, just staring at each other, for what seemed like hours. … Then I heard Victoria scream- I looked around him to see the six men at each of their necks."

She stopped talking and I watched a single tear make its mournful path down her pale cheek.

She didn't bother to wipe it away, and didn't say anything for a long time. She just gazed at the trees in the distance with her gray-blue eyes. I waited for the rest, unable to speak.

When she had started speaking again, she did not take her eyes off the trees. "I knew what they were then… movies and books had told me. … I watched all 6 of my closest friends die… and not once did he touch me. He just gazed into my eyes and I looked back at him. … I wasn't scared of death now. Everyone who had ever _really_ cared about me was dead in that room." She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I grabbed his right wrist and put it on my waist, and then I grabbed his left wrist and put it on the right side of my neck and moved my hair away from the left side. Then I tilted my head to the right, and waited. … I waited for something that would never come. I looked in his face and he was staring at me in wonder. The other vampires were finished now and one yelled 'finish her, or I will'. Tristan roared in rage and picked me up and placed me in a different room and shut the door. … I heard the most terrifying noises then, and they still haunt me. Then suddenly all the noises stopped. … When he came back he was covered in blood, I suppose it was technically all of my friends' blood. It had been in the bodies of the other vampires. … He had killed his entire coven that night… to save me." she trailed off sadly and looked at me.

"And you've been together ever since?" I asked, my voice was weak and I cleared my throat. She nodded slowly.

"We were in love almost instantly, I can't explain it… but it was some how meant to be." She smiled, but it was forced.

We stared at each other for a short time.

I heard the loudest whoop yet and Tristan ran over to us and picked up Aurora and hugged her tightly to him, spinning around.

"We won!" he yelled. "Babe we won!"

She smiled at him and laughed at his happiness. "I know baby, I know." She said to him, her voice was back to the happy voice I had known.

She looked at me then, and her smile faded slightly and then it returned and after a few moments she looked back at his face.

I knew then that the story of their meeting was between her and I … and we wouldn't discuss it again. To see her and Tristan together now had a deeper meaning than before, they had overcome many trials to get here and would overcome any in front of them to be together. There was a deeper beauty to their relationship than can be expressed by me, or even by them. _That's what love was_, I thought. As I was watching them laugh looking at each other, not even hearing their laughter, just watching their happiness.

Next thing I knew Edward had picked me up and we were spinning too.

"Emmett is going to be mad at Tristan and me for a year. We barely beat them, last second touchdown! It was AMAZING! I love football!" he yelled completely thrilled, and kissed me passionately.

Then he stiffened, and looked around him, he looked _scarred._

"Tristan!" he said, backing up from the trees, searching them with his eyes.

Tristan was searching the woods with his eyes as well, still holding Aurora and backing up too.

"What's happening?" I asked alarmed.

"Quiet," Aurora said.

Instantly, silently, about 20 vampires walked out from the forest in front of us. They were all dressed in black with some strange small red symbol on their chests, and they looked savage and terrifying. They advanced out of the forest more and all of their eyes were blood red. I clutched Edward tighter to me.

"Oh my god," I gasped.

"Well, well, well. We came to find this family but I never expected quite as good of a treat as this!" said the man that appeared to be the leader. "It's been awhile Tristan."

Edward and I turned to look at Tristan and Aurora. Aurora was glaring at the leader and running her hand over Tristan's back, I suppose it was to calm him.

"Hello Darret, -leave," said Tristan stiffly.

"We thought you were dead!" he growled. "You abandoned us! You abandoned the Master!"

"He wasn't Master when I left! He doesn't deserve to be Master!" he roared.

Darret snarled furiously in response. "We came here to enlist this family under Master Victor! If you refuse, we will kill you! Who is the leader of this coven?"

Carlisle stepped forward, away from everyone who was now behind us. Edward slowly backed up behind his family and set me down behind him. Tristan came to stand beside him and set Aurora next to me, behind him as well.

"How do you know him?" Edward asked him, rushed.

"He was a member of a partner coven from The Vampire Battles, and if what he says has really happened, then we're in trouble. I know Victor, he is evil to the core, and he feeds at least 3 times a night. He enjoys murder and blood… his ultimate goal is to turn humans to vampires. He wants to populate the world with them. If Darret is seeking out families like this, our world is in trouble…" he let the sentence hang there. The full meaning of his words was sinking in now, and I started to shake. Edward rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Calm down Bella." He said but his voice was strained. I was starting to hyperventilate.

Darret was yelling again, so I assumed Carlisle had turned him down. Then suddenly Darret had pounced on Carlisle and the other vampires wearing black jumped in. Edward and Tristan yelled at us to run and jumped in to help the rest of the Cullens who were outnumbered.

I was absolutely frozen with terror at what was happening right before my eyes. Aurora grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"Come on, Bella!" she screamed.

I snapped out of my numb state and turned around. She placed her arm roughly around my waist and I hurried to put my arm over her shoulders. And we started to run as fast as I could go with the cast. We tripped twice and we kept turning around at the terrible noises we were hearing. When we reached the edge of the forest, we walked behind a large tree and peered around it anxiously to watch the fight. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were fighting one each. Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were fighting two each. Emmett was fighting 4 and Tristan was fighting 8. I looked over and saw the fear in Aurora's eyes as she watched her angel viciously fighting 8 vampires, and he was winning. I had once thought that Tristan's face was too beautiful to look sinister. I was wrong, he looked terrifying. He was using all of his strength and he looked less human than anything I could imagine, he had turned into a killing monster, just as he said he was.

I only focused on them for a second though before I started watching Edward again. I was terrified for him. He was fighting two vampires, both wanting to kill him. I was crying.

"It's going to be alright Bella." She said to me, but I could tell she didn't believe it.

I looked over at Tristan again; scattered body parts of 7 vampires lay around him and the eighth vampire was trying to get away from him. He was trying to get to us. I looked around at all the family members and each was struggling to keep their separate opponents from getting to our "hiding" place. They must have seen us and known we weren't vampires.

"Oh no, Bella!" she gasped.

Tristan had killed his last opponent and moved on to take one of Emmett's remaining three. He quickly killed him, and took over one of Edward's. Tristan had just killed him as I heard Rosalie's scream.

All the Cullens faltered looking her way and the invaders ran off, but not before Darret shouted a warning.

"We've seen your pets! You have broken the only law now. We'll be back, and next time you will not live through it, and neither will they. You should not have refused the author." He left then.

Aurora's body was frozen next to mine. I had been watching Darret but she had her eyes on Tristan, who was crumpled on the ground. She stood up and started walking towards him. She broke into a run halfway there, leaving me. All of the Cullens were gathered around something; Edward ran up to me and picked me up.

I saw Tristan holding Aurora to him and he was shaking in tearless sobs, as she rubbed his back, comforting him.

What were the Cullens gathered around? When we reached them I saw what had happened. Rosalie was lying on the ground and Emmett was crying, tearless, holding her hand.

"Rosie, please honey, be okay." He moaned.

Rosalie was cut right across the throat, but it wasn't extremely deep. Thick gold liquid was slowly coming out of the wound, and Rosalie's eyes were getting darker.

Carlisle was issuing orders. "Edward-get Bella away from her, Jasper-find something Rosalie can feed on. Emmett? Emmett! You need to carry Rosalie back to the house." He said. "Everyone meet at the house."

Edward picked me up and we ran back to the house and for the first time I noticed a 2006 black Mustang convertible right in front of the house, it must have been Tristan and Aurora's.

Emmett was right behind us, carrying Rosalie; he carried her up the stairs and disappeared into their room with Carlisle and everyone else following, Jasper carrying a coyote. Edward set my down outside the door. He hugged me and I breathed in his scent shaking from fear.

Carlisle walked out of the bedroom to find Edward and me.

Edward asked. "How is she?"

"Once she had fed it started healing. She'll be fine in a couple of days. Edward, call Tristan and Aurora, we need to talk. … Now." He said.

PLEASE review. It motivates me into writing the next chapter quicker, also… what do you think of the plot? It gets WAY more intense and is not much like the Twilight james thing at all.


	7. to stop a heart

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight.

Tristan and Aurora had not made it back to the house yet. Edward took me to our beautiful room in silence. Edward was breathing hard and I was shaking. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and we looked into each others eyes.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never imagined…" he said, ancient sadness filled his voice.

I placed my hand on his cheek; I realized if he could, he would be crying.

"I have put you in danger again…" he whispered.

"Nothing bad could ever happen to me when I'm with you." I whispered back, forcing him to look at me.

"Bella, I can't do this to you." he shook his head. "I can't put you in danger like this, I'm not worth it," he said.

"If you're not worth it… nothing is…" I breathed.

He grabbed me in a tight embrace and I heard his tearless sobs, as his body shook against mine.

"Save me Edward… it's what I want, what I've wanted since I found out what you were." I cried.

"Bella…" his voice moaned. "I can't… you mean so much to me- I won't damn you, not you, who have so much to live for."

"I won't be living without you… without you my soul would die. I won't let that happen… if we stay this way, I will not force my body to continue living." I said tears streaked down my face at the reality of what I was saying dawned on him.

"You wouldn't…" he gasped, but he heard the honesty and love in my voice.

"I would." I said.

"Bella-" he said pleading. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Carlisle. Aurora and Tristan had returned.

Edward and I walked in silence once again to the living room where Tristan, Aurora, Esme, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were sitting. I was reminded of what had happened to Rosalie. She was healing at least. All of the beings in the living room were watching us enter, except Tristan. He was staring over at the wall, his eyes looked empty. He was holding Aurora, who I could tell had been crying.

We silently sat in the same black leather chair as last night.

It was strange thinking that we were all here together, just like last night but now without Rosalie and now with different circumstances.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and Carlisle started speaking.

"We have a very large problem. I spoke to Darret about the intentions of his Master, and what this master would want of us. The Master Victor plans to make more vampires, there are in existence only 300, and he wishes to change that. As of today, he has lost 11 loyal vampires." He looked at Tristan and Emmett, both responsible for killings. Everyone looked at Tristan, who was responsible for 10. He was still staring at the wall, he looked even emptier.

The Cullens were looking at him with wonder, but I was looking at him with fear. I had a flash of his terrifying murderous face and shuddered and looked away from him. He noticed my actions and his eyes flashed to mine.

I saw such ancient sadness in the red gaze. His eyes told me that he hated what he had done, what he was. He was a killer, '_the greatest predator in the world'. _I thought back to Edward's words the first time we had been to our meadow.

"I'm sorry." I breathed, looking back into the sinister eyes; my voice was barely a whisper. Everyone's heads turned between Tristan's and my face.

He let out a deep breath and blinked. His eyes turned a beautiful aqua and he looked at me for the first time.

He blinked again and nodded slowly at me. "You understand." His deep seductive voice was pained. He hugged Aurora tighter to him. She was silently crying again. She was scarred; I saw it in her face, _scarred of losing him_.

"We have much to learn about you Tristan," Carlisle sighed, seeing Tristan's pain. "We also have to learn about the threat that has been presented to us. Darret said that Victor plans to make 1,000 vampires and then come out of secrecy. This we will not allow!" Carlisle looked terrifying now; I had never once seen him this angry. He then turned to Edward and then to Tristan.

"No!" Edward roared at him.

"Edward, we knew that you would eventually… and it's what she wants." Carlisle voice was calming but full of authority.

"I will not!" Edward roared once more.

"Neither shall I!" snarled Tristan, standing up to his full height, towering over Carlisle.

I knew what they were talking about now, Carlisle wanted them to change Aurora and me.

"If we plan to stand a chance against Victor and his plan, we will need you and Tristan!" Carlisle was yelling now too. "Will you leave Bella and Aurora here to fend for themselves, or will you take them with us and put them in more danger than they can even imagine. … Don't think you two are the only ones who care for them! Bella is a part of this family and we don't want to lose Aurora either!"

I felt grateful towards Carlisle for saying I was part of the family, and that he wanted to change me.

Edward and Tristan were taken back by the reality of the situation; they had run out of time and options. Neither one of them spoke; it was silent in the room until Aurora's beautiful voice broke the tension.

"We have no choice anymore Tristan… it's what I've always wanted. It is meant to be this way." Her voice was sad and determined.

Tristan turned to her. "Rory, you don't understand, you don't know. … You saw me!" he pleaded, struggling for words.

"I saw you," she agreed. "And it didn't change anything! I love you too much to let anything change that. Change me!"

Tristan studied her beautiful face for a long time. "I won't let anything hurt you… if this is what you want… and you'll be safe… I will." he looked like he was dying just saying it.

"Everything will be okay… I promise." she said grabbing his hand.

Carlisle turned to Edward. Edward was looking at Tristan in shock; he swallowed then and looked at me.

"It was always meant to be, Edward. Don't you see that? I moved here, you were changed at 17, you can't read my mind, and you love my scent… We were meant to be together…" I said, speaking my mind, I had been thinking about this for a long time. "I am meant to be with you… forever."

"Bella… it's what I've wanted… but I can't kill you Bella, I can't." he explained to me.

"What part of giving me a life of love for all eternity is killing me?" I asked, scarred he wouldn't change his mind.

"Bella… we're monsters-" he started.

"You're the smartest, most caring beings I have ever met and I wish for nothing more than to stay with you all forever." I screamed at him, tears falling freely.

"Change her Edward." It was Alice's voice that came to my aid.

"Yes," added Emmett.

"I will not watch her die, Edward," said Jasper.

"You would both be happy..." Esme finally spoke.

Edward looked around at all of them, and then back at me. When he looked at me he smiled weakly.

"It's all I've ever wanted..." He said. I thought he was going to start crying. "Promise me you'll stay the same Bella?"

He brushed his hand over my cheek. "Always," I sighed.

"I love you Bella…" he whispered in my ear. Then I heard Aurora's loud gasp and an instant later I felt Edwards teeth sink smoothly into my skin.

**I should cut everyone off right here and call it a chapter but that would be _WAY_ mean, agreed? **

Edward and Tristan had taken Aurora and me to Edward and my room and we were lying on the bed side by side. Tristan was standing next to Aurora holding her hand as her body racked with pain.

I was lying on her right and Edward was lying on my right, holding me tight to him. Everyone else was downstairs waiting and talking about what had happened in the clearing.

I couldn't believe the pain; I was hoping it would be so bad I would drift into unconsciousness. But it was so bad that instead of letting me slip into unconsciousness, it held me awake and aware of every moment of terrible pain.

The liquid fire spread from my neck and I felt the venom being slowly pushed through my veins. Every second was an eternity; every move I made resulted in a scream of utter agony. The moments of pain didn't blend together. Each second brought a unique wave of throbbing sting. The hurt that wracked my body was unbearable and I screamed until there was hot blood in my mouth.

Aurora surprisingly was managing to make almost no noise. I wanted to look over at her to see if she was okay, but I didn't have that kind of authority over my body. I was aware of Edward saying things to me but I couldn't process enough between waves of pain to understand any of it.

I was in this conscious state of agony for what seemed like a year, until I understood one thing Edward said, "It's the third day Bella."

Thank God! Salvation from this hell was coming! _OH MY GOD,_ was my next thought. The pain was worse. I didn't think that was possible, but it was. It was very possible. I gripped the bed with my left hand, digging into the suede comforter cover. I felt a burning hot hand grab mine and I heard Aurora's beautiful bell-like alto voice cut through the pain to me. "Bella…" I heard the agony in that beautiful voice. "Bella, go to a place… uhhhh!" her grip got tighter as a wave of pain took her. As her grip tightened I felt my torture flare again. "Aurora!" my throat was raw.

"Bella," she said through gritted teeth. "Go to a place where… only you and Edward exist… and you're happy… find that place, Bella!" she said gasping in pain every statement.

I squeezed her burning hand as more pain hit me. It was like the essence of pain was waging its own personal war against my body. It was like I had done pain a terrible wrong.

I thought back to Edward and our meadow, our _beautiful _meadow. Edward was holding me and the sun was shining on his glorious sparkling skin and the wind was blowing his wonderful scent around me. Another wave hit me, but it was slightly dulled, I thought harder after the meadow and Edward. Pain seemed to be fighting me though; another thrill of pure torture ran through me and wiped all thought from my mind. The venom had spread through me completely and was doubling back, heading back to stop my heart.

All concentration I had had was shattered when I felt Aurora next to me violently convulse. Her chest went up in the air and her back arched, her head swung back and she released an absolute ghastly scream that shook me to my core. Her back relaxed and she collapsed onto the bed once more. Just as she hit the bed the same thing happened and another horrific scream ripped through the air as her chest shuddered and vaulted up to the ceiling again. Terror struck me, _what was happening to her? Was it going to happen to me?_

Then it did. I knew what had happened. The venom was stopping our hearts now. This was the most painful part of the transformation yet. My heart fought the venom with every ounce of my remaining strength. It was draining me without my permission, and it was utter torture. My heart pumped and my chest vaulted up to the ceiling as a war between my heart and the venom was happening inside me. I realized with shock that the scream in the room was mine but I couldn't close my mouth, couldn't stop the terrible noise.

I collapsed onto the bed again and I breathed once before my wretched hear pumped again. My back arched again and the pain struck. That was the last time my heart ever beat. The venom had won, my heart was defeated. A cold smooth feeling spread from my still heart through my veins, cooling the burn. The welcomed cool then spread from my heart to my closest bone and the feeling spread from one bone to the next and the fire was extinguished in them. The cool again spread from my dead heart to my closest muscles and it spread from muscle to muscle, tendon to tendon. A feeling of calm was spreading with the cool flow of anti-venom. The cool feeling spread from my heart one last time. This time it spread to my skin and I felt uplifted when the cool feeling reached my toes. It was over.

I felt delicate but strong. I could hear things I had never heard before. I opened my eyes and I saw things with sharpness and at a longer range than I could before.

I looked over at Edward and gasped. He was more beautiful than I could have even imagined before. I saw every incline and slope in his perfect face. He was an absolute angel, now more than ever.

"Edward," I breathed. My voice sounded different, smoother and slower.

"Bella," he sighed and we kissed for the first time. Our movements were no longer the practiced careful kisses we had once shared. It was free and smooth movements and we didn't hold back at all. If I could have cried I would have been doing so out of pure ecstasy. I had never been happier in my entire life. The room glowed.

"I love you," I said five minutes later, when we separated.

"I love you too," he sobbed, holding me close. "Bella, we're going to be okay… we really are." he sounded so happy and relieved.

"Yes… we will." I assured, running my hands through his bronze hair.

"We'll be together." said Aurora to Tristan. She said it very quietly but I could hear such a wider range now. I turned around quickly and almost fainted.

I knew that she would be very beautiful, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw lying in Tristan's strong arms, Tristan looked numb with disbelief himself.

I fell limp into Edward's arms at the sight of her. Apparently Edward wasn't ready for the sight either. When I bumped into him he fell backwards and we both hit the ground.

Edward quickly picked me up and set me back on the bed.

Aurora's bright red eyes widened, "What's wrong?" she sounded horrified at our reactions.

"You are the most beautiful being to walk this earth," Tristan said his voice was monotone, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Do you find something wrong with that?"

"What?" she sounded surprised.

"Well of course you are," I said. "What did you expect?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds and then the absolutely beautiful lips turned into an alluring smile. "You're not so bad yourself, Bella."

"What?" I asked Edward.

"You've always been beautiful to me… now no one will ever be able to disagree." He said with a cute smile.

"Let's go downstairs," said Tristan. "They have been up to visit, you know? They were worried."

"Yeah," I agreed with a smile. I wanted to see everyone's reactions to Aurora and me.

I jumped off the bed and noticed my cast. It was so light I didn't even notice it before. I reached down and tore it off as easily as if it was newspaper. I stared down at my hands for a few seconds, turning them over and studying them.

Edward laughed from beside me and grabbed my right hand and we ran down the stairs. No one was in the house and I was disappointed.

I noticed the room got darker and looked around surprised, _why was it getting darker inside?_

A loud bang issued from somewhere near by and I was frightened. _What was happening?_

A bolt of lightning struck right outside the house.

"What's going on?" Aurora shouted.

"I don't know!" Edward said and he hugged me close to him protectively. I felt extremely safe. The sky returned to normal and the lights came back on in the house.

Edward pulled me away from him and looked at me curiously and I felt shocked. _Did I have something to do with this?_

I didn't even get to voice that thought when a wave of super bright light rolled off of my body and Edward yelped and looked at his hands.

"You shocked me! Hard!" he accused, staring at me in wonder.

Aurora laughed. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle walked in from outside then. They were all looking at me.

Then there eyes all flashed to Aurora. I laughed at the reactions. Emmett fell over completely, Jasper's eyes went very wide and he sank to a squatting position, breathing hard. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice seemed to be in a trance and Rosalie looked horrified, leaning up against the wall.

Aurora didn't look thrilled with their reactions and looked away from them quickly hiding her face by looking at Tristan. That didn't help much; he probably thought she was more beautiful than any of us. He fell over just like Emmett had. She exhaled sharply and looked around at us, frustrated and annoyed. Edward and I weren't ready for her beautiful face either and we just stared back at her. A beautiful melody started to play softly in my ears as I looked at her.

She snapped her hands over her perfect ears and her alluring voice called out, "Bella, control your emotions, it affects all of us now!"

I was surprised, _was that my power?_ Another loud surprising bang issued from somewhere nearby and everyone jumped. I was in shock. Another super bright wave of light rolled off my body. _I wished that would stop happening… it is getting a little annoying._ An irritating buzz filled my ears.

"Sorry," I said.

Alice was laughing now. "Oh our little emotional Bella, it's not that surprising that we can all feel your emotions now. We used to see them on your face so easily."

I should have blushed at this but I couldn't. Instead the room got a tad bit warmer. Everyone laughed.

**_Please_** review. Aurora's power is coming up in my next chapter and we explore Bella's more. She also gets to learn some cool new tricks! Hehe. I can't wait.

Review. All the nice reviews made me write this one so fast.


	8. what we can do

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight.

I want to say thank you to all my reviewers especially fickshonal and Raging Raven, thanks for all the encouraging thoughts. You guys really rock. Keep reviewing it really does keep me going. I wake up every morning and rush to my computer. Also, it's my birthday tomorrow! I'm turning 16! Eeeeee!

CHAPTER 8:** What we can do.**

"Has anyone spoken with Charlie?" I asked, worried.

Wind blew through the house and I could hear papers blowing around in Carlisle's office.

"Bella, don't worry." Esme soothed and Edward held me close to him. The wind stopped when he touched me and a pleasant glow emitted from our bodies. Edward laughed, "I love you too."

I smiled and the glow grew brighter. "Bella, we called Charlie… he thinks you were just very sick. You should probably see him today," Esme said. I just nodded; I wondered what he would think. I must look different, _I should find a mirror_.

I was beginning to expect the things that happened after I singled out an emotion. The lights flickered on and off curiously.

Aurora's beautiful laugh called everyone's attention once more. Tristan was behind her, holding her hips. He was put in an absolute trance by his supreme being of a girlfriend. I looked at her and the lights stopped blinking and the beautiful melody played in my ears again.

"Bella…" she sighed. "Honestly, why do you do that?"

"We're in awe," Jasper answered for me. I nodded.

"Well I don't like it, please stop," she said, looking upset.

I don't know how I did it. I willed it to stop and it did. Everyone looked at me.

"She can control it…" Emmett said looking at me in wonder.

"What does that mean?" I asked, worried again; _was something wrong with me?_ The wind started again and I wanted that to stop as well. It took a long time and a lot of will power, but the wind finally slowed down and died altogether.

"You need to practice," Edward said playfully. I looked at him and the glow emitted from both of our bodies again.

"Try to stop the glow, Bella," Carlisle said. This was hard to do. I tried for a long time with no results.

"She can't turn off our love…" Edward whispered. We started kissing again, no holding back. His lips moved against mine and I moved my tongue over his white razor sharp teeth and the whole while the glow was growing brighter.

It would have kept growing still but Rosalie yelled at us. "Stop, Bella, stop!" we looked away from each other and the glow dwindled on its own. We saw the others all turned away from us.

"It was so bright…" Alice explained to us

"Are you sure she should talk with her father today, what if she does that sort of thing?" Rosalie sneered. Edward growled quietly.

"She should hunt first; we don't want her to be any bit thirsty around Charlie." Carlisle said. "Also, I still need to pick up their contacts from Dr. Henrys."

I looked over at the captivating goddess that was Aurora. She looked at me and smiled. Her bright white teeth flashed and her bright red eyes locked with mine. I willed the music back down; she would get annoyed fast if I kept doing that. I could almost read her mind with that wicked smile on her too beautiful face. _She was excited to go hunting._ _Would Aurora and Tristan be Vegetarians?_ I suppressed the worry wind.

"I can hunt animals now," Tristan answered my thoughts with a happy and relieved smile.

"Yes Tristan…" Aurora breathed. "Life is getting better already." She leaned back on his chest placing her hands on his.

"I'll say," he whispered passionately to her and lifted her up. Her feet dangled a foot or more from the ground and he kissed her fiercely. Everyone but Rosalie was laughing. Tristan started carrying Aurora off to the guest bedroom.

"Tristan," came her voice when she had stopped kissing him. "I have to hunt!"

"Nooo Rory… not right now… please!" he whined.

She laughed at him kindly and broke his hold on her body easily. She was a blur until she stopped behind Alice, she smiled playfully at him.

"I forgot how strong new vampires are…" he said, slightly shocked that she had gotten away from him.

He then lowered his head and smiled back at her completely irresistible features. He charged after her and she let him get close to her before she stepped up to him. He froze and she blinked her big beautiful red eyes at him. Her long eyelashes fluttered temptingly. He looked dizzy now and she giggled musically and darted off again. He stood there for a second and his huge form took off after her, looking serious about catching her.

I looked over at Edward and smiled wickedly at him. The lights twinkled playfully.

"Don't you even-" he started warningly.

I leaned in on my tiptoes to place my lips a millimeter away from his, "Wouldn't dream of it darling…" our lips barley touched as mine moved. "But then again…" I darted off in the direction Aurora had gone. I only ran for a couple seconds before she ran past me, heading the other direction, the one I had just came from. She grabbed my hand as she passed by and I got a look at the huge glorious frustrated Tristan before I felt my body being jerked around the way Aurora was headed.

I threw my head back and laughed as Alice zipped by us with Jasper close behind, everyone had joined in. Aurora and I extended our long white legs, stretching our smooth powerful muscles in synchronized bounds. I let her pull me along at a speed I couldn't have managed alone. _She was fast_, I thought.

She jerked me closer to her, to my left as we dodged Edward who had pounced at us. He missed me by inches and hit the floor. I looked back at him, concerned, but he was already on his feet chasing us side by side with Tristan. _Edward is the fastest vampire in his family and Aurora is running** faster**._

We looked at each other and laughed joyously, I had never before been happier. I could be with Edward for all eternity. I would stay with the Cullens, my family. I also had a great friend. A friend that was perfect in everyway and we were _laughing_. The light around me grew brighter as we burst out the two front doors. We were headed for the trees.

We were laughing blissfully when I noticed something had changed about Aurora, something quite obvious. I was looking at the divine creature dragging me along. She looked back at me and smiled, her white teeth flashing. I looked in her eyes, which were now a terrifying vivid green. I stared at her shocked.

"Ouch!" her glorious voice rang out. We stopped running.

I could hear Edward and Tristan coming up behind us. Aurora turned around to look at them and laughed at there frustrated expressions and how far back they were. She raised her hands in a signal for them to stop.

As she did this, the ground raised in front of us. It formed a fifteen foot high steep mountain of grass and earth. Suddenly there were two great thuds and the earth in front of us shuddered as Tristan and Edward ran straight, head-long into it.

Aurora's sculptured mouth was hanging open and small electric shocks were webbing in between my fingers.

"Oh my god…" She gaped as she dropped her white arms to her sides; still with her perfectly angular jaw hanging.

The earth and grass returned seamlessly down and Tristan and Edward were lying on their backs on the other side of what used to be the mound. They were propped up on their elbows and their eyes were wide and their mouths were open too.

"What was that!" I asked her, shocked. I pointed to where the mound had been created out of Edward's yard. All the electricity from my shock had been building up and when I pointed the shock was released as a lightning bolt from my palm. It cratered and scorched the earth right below Tristan and Edward's feet.

My shock at what had just happened with my hand intensified the shock coming out of it. Edward ran up behind me and whispered in my ear, avoiding contact with my body.

"Make it stop Bella! I know you can do it… turn it off." His voice was intentionally soothing and I willed it to stop and the electricity ceased immediately. _I was getting better._ I turned my hand over to look at my palm. It was a perfectly normal vampire palm, my fingers were long and delicate and white. There were no marks that a constant stream of intense electricity had just passed through it.

"What…was…THAT!" I yelled frightened. Lightning struck 3 feet away from Tristan and Aurora. I was even more frightened now. Another bolt ripped through the sky and it was headed straight for Tristan and Aurora. Before it could strike them though, Aurora raised her hand protectively and another mound of earth raised to her call and formed a wall between them. The lightning struck the earth and Aurora and Tristan were safe.

Edward grabbed me then. "Calm down Bella," he breathed. "Make this stop." That was easy. I was with Edward; no longer frightened.

"Aurora," I gasped. "Sorry…how are you doing that?"

"I don't know…" her dazzling eyes were wide and her voice reflected her own shock. She dropped her hand back down to her side and the earth returned to its place. It had a scorch on it from where the lightning had struck it.

Aurora moved slowly. She reached down and placed her hand on the burnt earth and her now vivid green eyes glowed lightly. The earth was healing. The grass was firming and returning to the green it had once been.

"Rory…how are you doing these things?" Tristan whispered as she silently moved to the scorch-crater I had left from the shock that came out of my palm. She placed her hand over it and the dirt returned and the surrounding grass moved together to cover it.

"I don't know, but I understand why…" she stated, I didn't doubt her, she had an unusual serious expression I recognized. She walked back to her giant angel and took his hand. "I have always understood earth and nature better than anything else I've come across, except Tristan…I have placed myself around plants my whole life. Nature has always been a large part of my life. It sort of fits that the gift I took into this life would be to become part of it…wield it…" she ended staring at the ground and levitating a rock in her hand. I stared at the floating rock and watched as it moved when she placed her hand in different positions.

"Wow… we have to show Carlisle you two. Bella can make a powerful shock come out of her palm and you can control nature…this isn't normal. Have you ever heard of something like this Tristan?" Edward said. _Once again…_I mentally sighed. _Bella is not normal-I couldn't even be a normal **vampire!**_

I stood there criticizing myself…I wasn't even sure why. A voice was telling me that I should get angry. The other three started walking off in the direction of the house. The voice was telling me that I wasn't normal. _Nothing you do will ever be normal Bella…it's not meant to be._ I was getting angry now. _Shut up! _I thought to myself.

Edward turned around to look at me, wondering why I was still standing here, when _something_ happened.

I was strangely angry now and from both of my palms erupted a blazing red flame. I felt some strangely familiar inner instincts kick in. I raised my palms out in front of me and pressed the two flames together.

"Bella!" I heard his beautiful voice yell as I immersed myself in the anger that I was directing at myself. I felt a wave of fire roll off my body and I saw, as if from a distance Aurora raise the Earth around her, Tristan, and Edward using it as a shield. I didn't know what was happening to me anymore. I was somehow tapping in to the anger of the vampires around me… and understanding it. Edward was barely angry at himself for changing me… it wasn't enough anger to help me. _What am I doing?_ Before I could even think about it I passed up Edward's anger and moved on to Aurora. I couldn't feel it. She was a strange void, I grasped and clawed at her emotions but they slipped out of my hands. _Errrr! _I moved on to Tristan's. _WOW_. There was the anger I needed. _He is angry at himself for showing Aurora how swiftly he used to kill, without thought, it used to be normal…natural…and easy. _His anger flooded my mind, my body. It was begging to be released. Then something in my mind clicked into place, all the hectic anger was being forced down, but smoldering beneath the surface.

My mind was in control of the power flooding through me. I sensed my abilities. "Aurora, throw rocks at me…big ones." I said timidly, but with some authority.

She let the shield fall and looked at me with her vivid green eyes narrowed. "Bella?" her alluring voice called to me.

I gave her a small smile, "It's still me… I'm not really sure you'll understand but trust me, I want you to throw boulders at me. Lots and lots of boulders." I said, knowing that I must sound insane to her.

"Okay Bella." She said cautiously. She raised both of her arms out from her sides and her beautiful white marble hands tensed into hooked claws. Everyone was outside now, looking at both of us, worried. Aurora's large eyes turned gray and boulders came flying at her from all angles all stopping three feet from her hooked hands. She dropped all of them to the ground except 2, one for each hand.

She smiled at me. "What are we going to do Bella?" she asked in a polite voice. Trying to bring me back to my senses I assumed.

"I just want to try something. Just keep throwing them at me, okay?" I answered calmly, _see I'm still sane_.

"Ready?" she asked, doing this for me against her better judgment.

"Now," I called.

She threw it slow, or about the speed a normal vampire could have thrown it manually. _She is holding back._ I raised my palm and released a little of the anger effortlessly in a jet of flame that shattered the boulder. I saw the shock on her face and instinctively tried to grasp it, harness it in one of my reserves.

"Don't hold back…again." I ordered.

She spun her delicate body around and when her gray eyes met mine again another boulder was flying at me at twice the speed, _she is still holding back_. I raised my hand again and the next rock shattered just like the first.

I knew my abilities wouldn't really get tested if she didn't at least try. _I have to know the rules and extents of my powers before I could really live. Before I can talk to Charlie or help the Cullens fight whoever this Victor was._

"Come _on_ Aurora! Can't you do any better?" her eyes lit up slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella!" she begged and looking at her face it was hard to resist whatever the goddess wanted.

"Oh…_believe me_, you can't!" I saw her indignation at my assumption. I really wasn't sure if she could hurt me… _I am pretty sure she could get close_. "Aurora, I know your capabilities and I know mine… don't make this embarrassing." I saw her jaw set.

"Bella, you are acting insane!" she yelled through gritted teeth. I sighed; I could see she wasn't going to let her anger take her. "I _know_ my abilities are _much_ better than yours."

My head snapped up. The goddess winked at me. Next thing I knew she was hurling boulders at me with her advanced abilities. I raised both of my palms, I had to. They were flying at me so fast I didn't see them; I just heard or sensed them. Some of them got so close that the debris hit me when I exploded them with the fire out of my palms.

When she ran out of the boulders she asked, breathing heavily-unnecessarily.

"Have you had enough?" she yelled with a smile that could have broken any man's heart.

"Yes," I gasped. I knew my abilities and they were good too.

A different, more playful smile spread over her godly face and she yelled "Too bad!" across the yard. She stomped her foot down on the lawn and sent 20 foot high ripples of earth to me.

I jumped over them easily but was shocked at her aggressive action. I used my own shock to send a wave of electricity towards her as retaliation. She raised the earth in front of her and hid behind it. I was going to need more shock.

There was a surplus amount of it in the Cullens nearby. I reached out with my mind to them. I grabbed their shock and absorbed it easily and caught their reasons for the emotion. 'Oh my god their fast!' 'I've _never_ seen a vampire with offensive powers!' 'How are they doing this?' 'I hope they don't hurt each other, Aurora looks mad' 'Aurora is so beautiful…I wish she was mine…oh my god…_Edward_ _please don't tell Rosalie…or Tristan! He'd kill me' _That was all I could absorb before I had to jump another 20 foot ripple and let it carry me backwards before I released a bolt of shock at Aurora's earth shield, I had a lot of shock in my system. It shattered.

The ripples stopped and Aurora quickly stood up. She had been knocked over by the force of the impact. She gracefully stood up with her back to me.

She looked over her shoulder at me smiling wickedly. I then noticed her eye color…it was a clear crystal blue…sort of like… I gasped "WATER!"

The little river Edward's room overlooked had been redirected…right to me. I looked back at Aurora in panic, adding more shock to my growing supply. She winked one beautiful clear-water blue eye at me and then I couldn't see her anything.

The water was wrapping around my body, but not touching me. The raging water was only about a foot away from me on every side, pressing in.

"Aurora!" I screamed, but I couldn't even hear myself; the pounding in on my heightened senses. I immersed myself in all the alien anger I had gathered from Tristan to make one huge wave of fire roll off my body. The water evaporated with the heat of the flash. I scurried to gather as much shock as I could while it was still at a peek from what I had just done. I had to rely on this shock now that my anger reserve was used up.

I noticed the grass was entwining itself around my legs, lots of it. I quickly killed it with the electric shocks and looked up at Aurora. She looked exhausted. I was too.

"Are we done?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely," she said smiling. _Thank God…we could have been at that forever._ I pushed back the shock I had so it was available if I needed it later.

She ran up to me. Edward and the others were beside us in an instant. "Look what they did to the yard!" Rosalie shrieked. _I should tell her what Emmett thought about Aurora, I would love to see her face._ I decided not to, it would get Emmett in trouble and I didn't want that.

Aurora had bent down gracefully and placed both beautiful hands on the ground. Her eyes turned the vivid green again and she healed the earth. The scorch marks disappeared, the ground smoothed out and all the grass returned.

"Happy?" Aurora asked her, a tad bit angry. Rosalie didn't answer her.

Then Carlisle spoke, "I've never seen vampires with offensive power, nor have I heard of them," his voice was awed. "As far as I know, you two are the only ones in existence. This may sound strange…but I don't think this is a coincidence that you two met. We have always known there was something different about Bella and I had the same instincts about Aurora. I think we all are part something much larger than we had imagined…"

Please review and I promise that I will update very soon. Reviews motivate me and I answer just about everyone of them and I answer all questions about the story. I really want reviews I wake up in the mourning and run to my email to see who would make my day because there are soooo many nice people that love twilight. So please review. You can't imagine what it means to me. Syders.

Also thanx for the beta Mademoiselle Fiori. And for the reviews, ur awesome. Also thanks to my friend Emy for being so encouraging.


	9. how to tell charlie

Disclaimer: don't own nofink except Aurora and Tristan. And Aurora and Bella's powers, My version of the transformation, and let me see… say Edward's form of clothing in chapther 4, **_you know who you are_**. And any other original ideas I have about cutting people off in the middle of my chapter and stating that would be way mean. Neways…sorry about that. I just read a story that was sorta frustrating and borderline copying.

**THANKS TO MY BEST-FRIEND EM (A MJR TWI. FAN)!**

Please review. You don't need me to repeat that I adore hearing from everyone and I do answer all of them so review. Looking for constructive criticism…have any?-then review!

Chapter 9: How to tell Charlie?

No one had any response to this so we walked back in the house. Tristan and Aurora were walking in front of everyone and all of us had our eyes on Aurora. Both she and I were still wearing our same clothes that we had been changed in. They seemed inadequate to her beautiful body and glossy light blonde hair that was moving in the breeze.

"Marvelous," I heard Rosalie whisper. She was staring at the silent Aurora as well. A feeling of love and affection and tragedy seemed to accompany Aurora. Her face was a marvel and the way she walked was a tragedy for all in her presence. So slow and fluid and sad. To follow perfection was difficult. Her pale skin had an eerie glow in the sunlight that was breaking through the clouds. Her eyes turned back to me and they were back to the terrifying bright red. _Marvelous…_

We walked in silence to the living room and everyone sat in their original places.

"Well, if we are part of something much larger than we expected… then I wish to know all of what everyone else knows…" Aurora's alluring voice called out. We all stared at her and I had difficulty repressing the beautiful melody. I watched her white teeth slowly bite her pale sculpted lip. "What are The Vampire Battles?" she stared at Tristan but the question was directed at the entire family.

"The Vampire Battles… started out as games…vampire competitions. They turned into a war over 200 years ago in Paris… we thought they still continued…" answered Jasper sadly, looking at her.

"Vampire competitions?" I asked.

"Yes, two neighboring covens of Paris decided to have games, life can get rather dull after a few hundred years," answered Edward. He had his jaw set and was staring at the wall in front of him.

"How did it turn into a war?" the siren voice of Aurora spoke and all of us would answer her. Even I, who had no idea how to answer her question wanted to give her answers. But she didn't ask me… or anyone else, she was staring at Tristan and he was looking above her, avoiding those eyes. His mouth was open and he was breathing loudly for my sensitive ears. His bottom lip trembled slightly.

"They _killed_ him…" he choked out, his voice was barley louder than a whisper but everyone heard it perfectly. All the Cullens slowly turned to look at him. He kept staring above all of our heads at nothing. He swallowed slightly to recover his usual voice. It still hadn't returned to his usual deep, smooth base voice when he continued. "They killed Nickodemus…"

"Who?" Aurora prompted sadly after a minute.

"My maker, my best friend, my father…Nicodemus," he breathed. He was breathing shallowly and quickly.

"The vampire that made you…" Esme whispered staring at Tristan in awe and sympathy.

"Yes…" Tristan's voice had gotten louder and his tone harder. "Tempers got too high one night and I _wasn't there!_" he growled, still looking at nothing. His muscles around his jaw tightened and bulged as he gritted his teeth. "It was Edmund who had killed him. Nicodemus was an expert at every sport ever played. He was created in 900 A.D. and had loved sports…he studied them passionately. He could not be beaten and when he defeated _dear_ Edmund…there was a fight…" he clenched his fists and stared down at the ground now.

I thought he was going to hit something. Aurora placed both of her white marble long-fingered hands on his large ones and his relaxed. He started breathing again. Tristan looked into her eyes and his jaw loosened. They said nothing for the longest time and everyone just looked at them both in silence. Aurora gracefully lifted one of her hands off his without a sound, even to my vampire ears, and placed it on his cheek. "Aurora," he breathed her full name. She placed her other hand on his lips and he said no more.

She took both of her hands away from his face and his eyes followed them as they silently returned to her sides.

He looked into her eyes and continued slowly. _He loves her so much…_I thought. Edward quietly grabbed my hand and I looked up at his face. "_I love you…" _I whispered ina voice so quiet that only Edward could hear me.

"_Thank you,"_ he answered just as quietly, "_for loving me."_ At this I was instantly in my own world with Edward. I was managing to keep the glow inside of both of us. No one noticed us. His eyes drilled into me and I allowed them to. I couldn't imagine anything I would rather be doing than allowing him into my still heart. He moved his hand slowly and placed it on the left side of my neck, where he had bitten me. His beautiful gold eyes were my world at this moment. He placed his other hand on my cheek and he moved his thumb over my cheek.

His features looked tragically beautiful and I thought of the dead heart inside of me. He could still break me, he couldn't harm my body anymore but my soul belonged to him. My heart he could still break, even after it had stopped beating. He leaned in and I heard my own unnecessary breathing stop. He touched his forehead to mine lightly and our noses touched as he started speaking to me, "Never leave me Isabella… I need you." I strained with my new ears to hear this. He leaned in lightly and hesitated for a second before his lips touched mine lightly.

"I won't…" I whispered, when we parted. "I could never."

"Forever…?" he asked and I shivered as his hand slid down my arm and rested on my waist.

"Eternity…" I answered, without a doubt.

I realized the others had started speaking again and we turned away from each other reluctantly, remaining eye contact until the last possible moment. He squeezed my hand.

"On the night Nicodemus was killed, our side retaliated and both covens lost members. I was told the next day what had happened that night. I went to Victor, the leader of my coven, and he and I waged a terrible war against the other coven. Many loved Nicodemus; I was his only son…he was the only father I ever known. I plunged into darkness after his death and remained there, as 2nd in command of our side of the terrible war. I was the most skilled killer that had ever entered battle…we were winning until I left. When I came out of darkness, when I used my almost forgotten gift, I found the brightest light in existence." He looked at the incarnation of pure beauty beside him, Aurora looked back at him. "I left when I found her…"

We all waited for the rest but he wasn't planning on saying anymore. He pulled her to him and he kissed her.

Jasper continued on, "It was a worldwide panic when you left; we thought Marcus' coven had won it then. They looked everywhere for you…"

"Yes, I know…" Tristan said, looking away from Aurora's face with difficulty. "They searched the world… I still feel guilt at leaving them."

"Many died because of that…" Carlisle said looking off into the distance.

"Many had _already_ died." Tristan growled. "_I_ know… _I_ killed them. Many died, yet more would have died if I had stayed!"

"I know that Tristan… I saw you 3 days ago. I had never believed the rumors of your skill until now…" Carlisle said calmly and turned to Tristan and saw his expression at the last sentence.

"_Skill_!" Tristan yelled at him horrified and Aurora placed her hand on his stomach, she was holding him back.

"Tristan!" she snapped. Her beautiful voice wasn't enough to call him back to her though.

"You would call it a skill? My curse! To have the ability to kill so easily? Effortlessly? To _ENJOY_ it?" Tristan snarled furiously at the astounded look on everyone's face. "YES, I _enjoy_ it, apart from my love for Aurora there is nothing else I enjoy more! Is that what you want to hear! It is a part of me, and I HATE IT!" he roared. "I-HATE-IT!" He took a step towards Carlisle. I was afraid for Carlisle; I too had seen Tristan 3 days ago.

Aurora violently spun Tristan around to face her. She reached up quickly and placed her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his arms. His huge glorious frame shuddered against her as he growled. The intensity of the growl shook the walls. Aurora buried her face in his neck. His breathing slowed and his arms stopped shaking and he was calming down in her arms, holding her a foot off the ground.

"Aurora…Aurora…I am so sorry." He gasped, coming out of his rage. His shoulders sagged hopelessly as he apologized.

"Tristan, I love you, what do you want me to say?" she said, and the goddess stroked his gorgeous face. "I love you, every part of you. I know you fight a part of yourself to be with me. You can continue fighting it, I know you can." She said to him as she ran her hands through his hair and caressed his back. I saw his large arm muscles flex as his hold on her tightened.

My hold on Edward's hand was very tight now too. Tristan _enjoyed_ killing? I would never have imagined that. He obviously wasn't fond of the _part_ of himself that enjoyed killing but it was still a terrifying thought. I hadn't been prepared for this revelation.

Edward leaned down to me and whispered in my ear. "Don't worry…Aurora's here." I understood him. _Thank god she's with him, he is scary right now._

"We have to get these two to blood." Emmett said bluntly, breaking the silence.

"No thanks!" I grimaced quietly, before I thought it through.

"What?" came several voices, including Aurora's.

"What do you mean Bella?" asked Jasper. "You aren't thirsty?"

"I'm starving," said Aurora, her beautiful features were mixed up in confusion.

"Not really," I admitted. I was getting better at controlling the emotions that begged to shine through. I now gave away nothing.

"Incredible…" Edward breathed he leaned away to look at me. "Why aren't you hungry?" He was staring at me, incredulous.

"I don't know. Blood just doesn't sound appetizing," I answered him; my tone suggested he was overreacting.

"I can't believe it…" he breathed. "Bella, you never cease to amaze me." He leaned in and I caught his scent which was much stronger with my heightened senses, it was amazing of course. I felt, with all my senses, him kiss my lips lightly. I didn't think about risks anymore, there weren't any. I knotted my hands in his hair and clenched him to me. He didn't try to pull back and I think I would have laughed if he tried. He did though after about 6 minutes; he tried three times, each time using more strength than the previous, on the third attempt he broke loose of my hold.

"Bella," he gasped. "You're strong… Not strong enough though." He smiled wickedly at me and I was pulled back in his arms briefly, just enough time for me to expect him to kiss me again. Then he held me out away from him at arms length, I could still strongly smell his intoxicating scent. I struggled to get closer to him. His strong forearms were exposed and I saw the muscles flex as I struggled, they didn't let me get any closer. I looked at them and then looked back at him. He smiled at me. I almost melted right there. I struggled with all of my strength and he just watched me as I didn't get a centimeter closer.

"Stop…" I sighed. I loved looking at his golden eyes and I stared in them now.

"Why?" he asked in mock curiosity. "I have had to put up with your teasing too long now, I think." He pretended to consult his memory. "Hmmm…let's see…you just had a running spree and I couldn't catch you with Aurora dragging your slow legs." He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and a small smirk was playing around his lips. "And before that you hid yourself in a bathroom for an hour…I suppose that was a good thing though. I had to put some final touches on our room."

"Our room…" I said suggestively, teasing again. He visibly struggled with what I had just said.

"And you just said that…I think you deserve some sort of punishment." He said and he was almost breathless. My eyes grew wide and I stopped breathing.

Aurora laughed. "She has to see her father doesn't she?" I looked at her and the beautiful melody started again. I hadn't been paying much attention, I was still shocked Edward had suggested…_right in front of **everyone**…ooo he was bad._

"What am I going to say to him?" I made the music stop and looked away from the angel Aurora.

Edward hung his head. "That depends…you can't really live with him now. Do you want to tell him the truth…what you are?" he asked looking nervous.

"No," I answered quickly. "That's not necessary."

He laughed. "I understand. What are you going to say?"

I thought for a couple minutes and when I looked up everyone was staring at me. "I will just tell him that I have decided to move in with you. That should turn out well, right?" The last question was very sarcastic.

Edward couldn't quite manage a smile before he turned to Alice, who had her eyes closed and was unnaturally still.

Alice then opened her eye and laughed. "Yes it _will _work actually."

Edward looked at her quizzically. "What are you hiding Alice? I can break in you know."

"I know…you always like to ruin surprises." She said this smiling and his brow creased, he was frustrated.

"Alice," he said it as a warning but I saw he was fighting a smile.

"What are you two hiding?" I asked curiously and I was slightly frustrated too, _honestly, what part of me telling my overprotective father that I wanted to move in with a hormone-crazed teenage boy was funny?_ "I hate it when you do that." I muttered.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it would turn out better if it was a surprise." He placed his hand on my lower back and led me out the door and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful face. I stared at him as he looked back at me and I was led right to the black convertible Mustang. I loved the new Mustangs. I looked at Edward confused.

"Aurora and Tristan are coming with us…" he said and he lifted me up and set me in the back seat he jumped in after me and we sat back there waiting for Tristan and Aurora and whoever else was planning on coming.

"Why," I asked. "Not that I mind, but…why?"

He handed me a small box of contacts and a beautiful silver handle mirror. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He leaned over to me and I closed my eyes and he kissed both of my eyelids with his sculpted lips. I breathed in his scent and I sighed. His voice called me to open my eyes to see his beautiful face. "Mmmmm…." He hummed. "I love your smell. You still smell the same. Beautiful…still like a freesia."

I smiled. I was glad I still smelled as good to him as he did to me. "Good…" I breathed. "I'm glad."

"I love your eyes as well, but Charlie may be a little alarmed by them." I looked in the mirror in my hand. I dropped it and Edward moved like lightning to catch it. He handed it back to me smiling. I took it again and couldn't believe my eyes. My eyes were the same bright red as Aurora's. Ours were not like Tristan's; they were not burgundy but a bright apple-red. My skin was as pale as Edward's and just as smooth and flawless. The area around my eyelids was light lavender and it gave them a smoky effect and my eyelashes were long and black. My hair was glossy and soft. My cheeks were hollowed, making my cheekbones more prominent. My jaw was strong and angular. The nose I had before had been replaced with a very small straight one and its end was round and cute. My once flat eyebrows were now perfectly arched. My lips were still very full and I was glad. It made me different from the rest of the Cullen women and nothing on Aurora was out of proportion in the slightest, it was me. My lips were now the same color as Aurora's too, a pretty pale rose color.

"I'm…" I gasped; _I would be crying right now_ I realized.

"Beyond beautiful…" Edward finished, he slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "I love you. You've always looked this beautiful to me…"

Aurora and Tristan came running out the door followed by Alice and Jasper. Aurora leaped into the driver's seat. I must have been used to Edward, the man, driving. I didn't expect Aurora to drive, _I wonder what kind of driver she is, vampires like speed and Tristan isn't the one driving. Yikes!_

Alice and Jasper ran to a separated building and pulled up beside us in a black convertible Jaguar. Both cars were lined up facing the exit of the Cullen's home.

"Oh no…" Edward sighed rolling his eyes. I looked over at Jasper's evil grin he was flashing Aurora. I then looked at the angel Aurora and she was returning it. Her eyes were still red so it was a bit more sinister.

"Readyyyyy…." Tristan called out.

My stomach clenched, I looked over at Edward. My mouth was hanging open, "Edward?" I called out in panic.

He hugged me closer to him, "Hold on, Bella!" He was smiling hugely.

"Go!" Tristan's deep seductive voice yelled excitedly.

Both Aurora and Jasper floored it. The cars spun out and when we did start going we hit 60 mph in 4 seconds. It was terrifying. Aurora's laughter reached me as the air blew by as a pounding blare in my ears.

Aurora's Mustang was pulling ahead as we hit the main road reaching 110 and climbing. "You can't beat me, Jazz," she called out. "That is Italian trash and this is American muscle baby!"

Jasper shifted gears and the Jaguar started pulling ahead. "Ha, it all depends on the driver Aurora!"

Aurora gritted her teeth and we were reaching 180 miles per hour now. "You shouldn't have said that Jasper," Tristan chuckled.

The two cars were so close Edward could have reached out and touched the Jag. My body barely jerked as Aurora shifted, _she is an excellent driver_. With the last shift she pulled in front of the Jag and Jasper was not joking any more he had his full concentration on the road. His eyes were narrowed as if he could_ will_ the car to go faster. I laughed now. A lot of my fear of speed was evaporating with every minute I was a vampire. I started _liking_ speed. I laughed again and Tristan turned back to look at me and he laughed too. Edward pulled me closer and kissed my temple as he laughed with us. We were rounding the last bend to Charlie's house and Aurora down shifted and so did Jasper. They got back to 3rd gear and then suddenly stopped in Charlie's gravel driveway. Aurora yanked up the emergency break and hopped out, smiling. Tristan too jumped over the door and walked around to Aurora. He wrapped his large arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Great driving, Rory," he moved his lips against her skin.

She ran her hands along his broad shoulders, "Thanks."

"I can't wait until you can really thank me," he whispered and she pushed him away in mock astonishment.

"You're bad," she gasped.

"You have no idea," his deep seductive voice breathed.

"Okay then!" I said before I pounced on Edward who was running his hand up and down my spine. "Who is coming with me?"

"You go in alone, Bella," Edward said. "You will be fine. Just tell him you are moving in with me." _Right, no big deal. Yeah… _"Jasper will be helping from out here; he will calm Charlie as much as possible."

I nodded nervously at him and bit my lip slightly. His face was encouraging and supportive, he smiled at me.

I heard Charlie moving around in the house. I was getting nervous now. He wasn't going to be happy with this decision. I leaned up and fiercely kissed Edward's lips, he was slightly shocked.

I turned around and walked towards the house. I reached the door and turned back to look at everyone. They were standing there, smiling at me encouragingly. I placed my hand on the knob and took a deep unnecessary breath as I listened to Charlie move around in the kitchen and I realized it was the morning. The unappetizing smell of cheese and eggs swarmed my senses as I turned the knob. I walked into the familiar hallway with the living room off to the left and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen a rich appetizing smell filled me and I blinked. I felt the brown contacts move slightly on my eye and then they floated back into their intended place. I was stunned by the inviting smell, it smelled…delicious. I realized with a thrill it was Charlie that I smelled, and I struggled to put all my emotions in check.

"I'm back, Charlie," I said and I remembered the change in my voice. It was slower, smoother and purer.

He spun around and his jaw dropped; the frying pan full of scrambled eggs clattered to the ground. _That's not good._ I made a mental note to take this slow.

"I am feeling better," I said calmly; pretending not to notice his reaction.

"Bells…" he breathed. "You look…different."

I looked down at the floor and I twirled a piece of my long hair in my fingers. "Um… yeah… Charlie, I need to talk to you about something."_ so much for slowly. _

"What is it Bella?" his voice sounded a little more severe now. _Calm down!_ I scolded myself. _You're acting strange._

"Maybe we should sit down." I suggested. I saw his reaction and that probably was not something a father wanted to hear after his daughter returned from a 3 day "sickness" at her boyfriend's house, especially when he had no proof of this "sickness". "Um…or we could stand…here." I corrected quickly. He sank down into a chair and covered his face with his hand. I remained standing in the doorway.

He rubbed his face and looked at me like he hadn't slept in a few days. He probably hadn't slept well. "Are you pregnant?" he asked.

"Oh God no!" I yelled quickly, _wow that wasn't expected_. I could hear Alice and Jasper laughing from somewhere outside and Edward's voice "Shut up."

Charlie sighed and smiled weakly. "Thank goodness… you had me worried there."

This isn't going to be easy. "Dad, I am moving in with Edward." _I decided to get it over with as soon as possible_; I bit my lip and waited for his reaction.

He stared at me for a moment and no emotion showed through. I watched warily, something had to be coming.

"Bella…" he sighed and his face went back in his hands and he rested his elbows on the dining table. He looked back up at me. "You are not moving in with him."

"Dad, I am." I said, adding as much determination as possible to my voice.

"Bella!" the anger was going to come now. He stood up. "You are not moving in with that boy!"

"Charlie!" I yelled. I saw that my use of his name hurt him slightly. "Dad…" I added softer. "I am not asking you."

I heard muffled arguing going on outside. "I am _not_ going in there!" I heard Aurora's beautiful voice whisper harshly. "_Oh yes you are_. It was in my vision. You go in there and somehow convince him to let Bella live with us. …Go!" that was all Alice.

Next thing I knew there was a soft knock at the front door. Charlie looked at me confused. He didn't have vampire hearing like me. Then his face changed and he had a look I read easily: _That better not be that boy!_ I cringed inwardly.

Charlie walked out of the room towards the door. I heard every creak of his step, his hand reach out to grab the doorknob, its slow whine at being opened. I was listening so intently that Charlie's loud gasp was like thunder. Then I heard a loud thud and I assumed Charlie had seen Aurora and passed out.

I heard her mutter, "_Oh yes…wonderful idea Alice…absolute genius." _

I walked swiftly to the hall and when I looked at Aurora I was taken aback, as always. She had disguised her eyes by concentrating on water and they were a lovely shade of light clear blue.

I blinked and took in her radiance as she slowly sank to the floor to check on Charlie. "He's just knocked out," she sighed, frustrated.

"Can you blame him," I said lightly walking over to them, smiling.

Her head snapped up and she glared at me. "That's not funny."

"I know," I laughed.

Our heads snapped back to Charlie as he took a loud ragged breath.

"He's coming to," she said.

"Maybe you shouldn't stand over him like that," I suggested innocently. "He'll just pass out again."

She looked at me and her eyes narrowed just a fraction. "Perhaps you're right." She darted off to go sit in the living room to wait for us.

I leaned over Charlie and as he was coming to I watched his jugular pulse with the flow of blood. I was fascinated by the way it quickened as he got more and more awake. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Are you alright Charlie?" I asked, faking severe concern, as if I had no idea why my father had just fainted.

"I saw an angel Bells…I thought I was dead." He answered me, sounding delusional and almost not believing himself. I heard Aurora's huff. I fought back the smile that was creeping on my lips; I could fight my vampire displays of emotion but not human ones. "Why are you smiling Bells?" he asked me watching my face.

"You just met Edward's cousin, his birth cousin. She has moved in with Carlisle and Esme as well." I quickly made up.

"Oh good lord," I heard Aurora sigh.

I helped Charlie up, careful to only use what strength I had before the transformation. I tried to lead him into the living room but we only got to the doorway before he saw Aurora again. She stood up to greet us. Charlie was frozen with his mouth open. She stood up and floated over to us. She really had no idea what her walking did to all of us. Charlie swallowed hard, and then he put on a stupid grin and sagged a little. I used a bit of my vampire strength to keep him standing.

"I am very glad to meet you Chief Swan," her absolutely irresistible siren voice smoothly escaped her lips. I jabbed Charlie a little and he stood up and looked into her water blue eyes and attempted to answer the temptress.

"I, um…it's…glad…yes," he ended up sticking with _yes_. I rolled my eyes but couldn't blame him. Living perfection was in _his_ living room, I didn't even know what I would say to her if I were him.

"I would love it if you allowed Bella to come and live with us…" she blinked and her eyelashes fluttered quickly.

"She can," he said submissively. No one could resist Aurora, I doubted if females could have and men…men had no chance.

"We'll both come by everyday after school." She promised and I heard Charlie's heart flutter.

"YES!...I mean…okay." He said happily.

I heard Tristan's voice from outside. "He better stop acting like that or I am going to beat his ass!" That was our queue.

"Well we had better get going, bye dad," I tiptoed up to kiss him on the cheek and had to tear myself away from the smell, it was very appetizing.

"Goodbye, Chief Swan," Aurora breathed.

And that was how we left him. In a trance at Aurora's astounding beauty and that he had just given his 17 year old daughter permission to move in with her boyfriend and his beautiful cousin.

I looked over at Aurora when we were safely outside to door. I whispered fast and quiet, "After school?"

"Yes, today will be Tristan and my first day; Carlisle registered us a few minutes ago. Thank God you told him I was Edward's cousin, that is the story we are going with."

_Wow, the goddess and her dark angel are going to high school, this aught to be interesting._

Please review. It means a lot. Give me your full opinions and tell me if you have any problems with the story. I like to hear from everyone and I would appreciate it is no one copied anything. Thanx.

i updated my profile and i think you may find some answers to your questions there. i explain alot of stuff and give little hints. hehe...teasers.

Sydney


	10. a day at forks high school

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (I hate it when people put long ones. Get to the chapter!) lol

Aurora and I floated back to the Mustang and Jasper was already revving the Jaguar. I was actually looking forward to this race. Speed was good. Aurora jumped into the driver's seat in one flashing graceful movement. I moved just as fast to sit next to Edward. I barely hit the seat before Tristan began the racing start up.

"Readyyyyyy…"

I couldn't help but smile. Edward looked over at me confused. I just smiled wider as he placed his arm around my waist. I no longer considered Edwards arm as made of steel like I did before. He was unfortunately still stronger than me, as he proved earlier, but it was just a _normal_ arm now.

"Go!" Tristan yelled out.

I just looked at Edward's Godly face as our bodies jerked to tell us we were now racing. The wind pounded in on my heightened hearing. It wasn't pleasant. The next time we raced I would insist on _NO_ convertibles, but I did like the racing!

Aurora's waist length white-blonde hair whipped back at us and Edward and I caught her magnificent scent, we leaned forward slightly; drawn by it.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled at us.

"Sorry…" I muttered, leaning back into Edward's chest. Wow, her scent was alluring.

Jasper's Jaguar was being pushed to the limit. I saw Aurora look at Tristan and she winked, her eyes were now bright apple red again.

Jasper was pulling ahead now. Aurora turned back and concentrated on the road. When we reached the Cullen home, we were second in line. Jasper had barely pulled the emergency break up before he jumped out of the car with an impish grin on his face. I was sure he wanted to jump around and scream a bit, but Jasper was never that carefree.

"You two should probably go change," said Alice as she slipped under Jasper's arm. She giggled at the look on his face.

I looked down at my attire. It was still the same things I had worn when I was changed. I guess vampires didn't have any sweat or body odor of any kind because the only thing preventing me from wearing them to school was that they were wrinkled. I looked over at Aurora, her beautiful frame was so distracting I am sure no one would notice her clothes, like I didn't notice Edwards for the first few months I saw him. Nothing was wrong with her sporty attire; it wasn't even wrinkled, except she had a couple spots of blood on the left shoulder and collar. I nodded to them. She looked down and her hair draped in a curtain to cover her face.

"Tristan…" she whined and stomped her foot, making the ground shake. "You just ruined my favorite shirt!"

"Well," he said affronted. "Excuse me if I had a rough time not drinking every last drop of blood you had! And when I _could _let go I got some on your shirt!" he stuck his hands on his hips and I almost laughed. _This was the funniest and strangest argument I had ever heard._

"Well you should say sorry!" she swiped her hair back out of her face to glare at him. "_It_ _was my favorite!"_

"Well, _I_ didn't like it so I am _not_ going to apologize for ruining it in my attempt not to kill you!" he said.

"Hmph…" she continued to glare and ran back in the house. I heard a door slam all the way out here.

"Ouuuu!" taunted Emmett coming out of the house with Rosalie following him. "You're in trouble."

"Shut up, Emmett!" growled Tristan. Emmett took the hint and went to sit in the back of the Jaguar.

Rosalie's lovely form passed me and she looked up at me with a sort of resigned expression. I remembered how I used to think she was the most beautiful woman in existence. Aurora added to Rosalie's terrible personality quickly corrected that idea. She sighed and forced an awkward smile at me. I returned it automatically. Her smile became a little less force and more natural, then she went to sit in the back of the Jaguar too.

"Are we not going to take the Volvo today." It was more of a statement than a question.

I turned around to look at Edward. He smiled at me and raised an eyebrow mysteriously.

"Hmmm…" he mused. "I don't _think_ we are…" he ended with a smile at me and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss him. His arms wrapped around my body as we intensified the kiss. He broke it off a few minutes earlier than I had planned. Tristan groaned at us and jumped in the passenger seat of the Mustang.

"Do you want to change your clothes?" Edward asked.

I sighed and kissed him swiftly on the lips before darting into the house. I ran up the stairs to our room and then danced into my closet. I looked around at all the clothes and sighed again. _Oh Alice…_

I reached up and grabbed a white cotton tee-shirt that looked soft and comfortable and then grabbed a pair of jeans. I had no doubt that these were the best clothes money could buy. They fit well and looked good too. When I looked in the mirror I didn't notice my own clothes I had just put on, though. I was captivated by my face that was _almos_t as lovely as Aurora's. I was as beautiful as Rosalie, if not more.

I walked down the stairs slowly as I was listening to a strange sound coming from Aurora and Tristan's room; the used-to-be guest room, for no guests. It was so faint I stopped my loud walking and closed my eyes to devote full concentration to my hearing sense. I still couldn't make out the noise. I ran to the door to their room and knocked once before entering.

It was an amazing site to see. Aurora was standing in the center of the room and all the potted plants I had seen before were growing. There were orchids and vines; water lilies that were floating in the little pond to the right. The floor was completely grass except for the occasional rocky patch and the area around the little pond was soft sand. Shiny pebbles lay at the bottom of it through the crystal clear water. I shut the door and walked over to Aurora. She was now making a lovely waterfall with moss covered rocks.

"Aurora…" I said and my voice reflected my awe. "We have to go."

Her stunning features looked at me and her eyes were the terrifying green again. "Ok Bella." Her voice sounded hollow and deeper. She let the vines that were now creeping up the wall stop and ran to grab her duffel bag by the little pond. She threw on a black tee-shirt and faded distressed jean capris. "I need to go shopping…" I heard her mutter. She slipped on some black flip-flops and we were on our way out the door. We were walking human pace.

"Where can I go shopping around here?" she asked curiously. "We have to leave a lot of our stuff behind every time we move and I always have to leave more because I had to bring my plants…it drives Tristan crazy," at the last sentence she glared off into the distance.

"Are you really mad at him for just that?" I asked. I couldn't imagine getting angry at Edward for something so trivial.

She looked at me and laughed lightly before placing her finger to her lips; signaling me to be quiet. "No," she said, her lips humming with the speed of her speech. "I just want to make him anxious. He has been making cryptic little remarks about how he can't wait for tonight. It is getting rather annoying. He is going to have to sweat this whole day out." She smiled at me. I almost laughed before I caught myself; _this was going to be funny._ I had a lot of respect for her now; I couldn't resist Edward all day just to make him anxious.

"Are you still hungry?" I wasn't, but I thought she said she was starving earlier, I didn't know how she was going to go the whole day in school.

"Tristan and I fed before I saw Charlie," she answered shrugging.

"How was it?" I asked anxiously, I was a bit worried about this part of vampirism.

"Not wholly satisfying but it will do, I guess it has to." She looked away from me and we walked towards the door. She reached out her hand for the knob and winked at me before thrusting it open.

It banged loudly and I had to catch it before it could swing back and hit me. Aurora ran over to the Mustang and hopped in the driver's seat and I ran to jump in after her. I landed next to Edward and we were already moving. Tristan was trying to put his muscled arm over Aurora's seat to be closer to her but she kept pushing it back.

"Stop it, Tristan!" she said in a deadly voice.

He stopped; he folded his hands in his lap politely and sat like that for the rest of the trip. When we reached the school parking lot most of the students were just arriving. Aurora parked the car and jumped out as Jasper pulled up next to us. Alice smiled and shook her head at Aurora. Aurora winked back at her.

I jumped out of the car and Edward was instantly beside me. "We have to go slow Bella," He nuzzled my jaw and slid an arm around my waist as we walked toward the school. All the students in the lot stopped and stared. I recognized some faces.

I looked back at Aurora and she smiled a heartbreaking smile at me and I saw the great Tristan behind her; hovering inches away from her body awkwardly. She turned and smiled at him reluctantly and he smiled back; relieved.

He tried to reach out to her but she backed away a step and he dropped his arm back to his side. He glared at the ground; frustrated.

"We will take you two to get your schedules," Edward said and he led me to the office with Tristan and Aurora following.

"I can't believe I am going to high school," Tristan sighed angrily. "I'm pretty sure I am two-hundred and thirty four years old!"

"Do you want to leave me alone here… with teenage boys?" Aurora breathed without even looking at him.

Tristan's face changed to rage as he glared at her back. We reached the office door and it was raining already. I had forgotten my jacket, I didn't feel cold like I used to anymore. Edward rolled his eyes at me and opened the office door and held it open for me.

"Well there may be some reason I should come here… there was a pretty attractive girl by the cafeteria." Tristan smiled.

Aurora's back stiffened she exhaled angrily. _Tristan had won…wait-_

"Bella can you introduce me to that blonde boy… the one with spikes in his hair?" _Mike… _

I turned around and she was looking at me with a deadly expression, I swallowed. "Sure,"

"Thanks," she walked up to the office counter and Tristan stayed by the door, breathing loudly.

_Poor Mrs. Cope. _Aurora started speaking to her sweetly. "Hi, I am Aurora Stanton; Carlisle came in to register Tristan Merlo and myself. We would like to pick up our schedules, please." She stared at Mrs. Cope; waiting.

Mrs. Cope slowly let her hand fall from her neck that she had clutched. She ripped her eyes from Aurora and looked back at Tristan. She had a bit more trouble taking her eyes off his glorious form. Next her eyes darted to Edward and me.

"Isabella?" she asked, looking confused.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope," I answered as politely as I could.

"Good morning Mrs. Cope, my father did come in, did he not?" Edward asked.

"Oh!" Mrs. Cope snapped out of whatever sort of trance vampires could put on people. "Why yes he did!" she was quickly regaining her happy carefree attitude.

She handed four sheets of paper to Aurora and made the mistake of looking at her face again. Aurora held her gaze.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope," said Edward abruptly and Aurora turned and walked toward the door. She silently handed Tristan his schedule. Tristan yanked hers out of her hand. He was still fuming about the Mike thing, I could tell.

"Our classes aren't the same!" he yelled.

I was aware of Mrs. Cope trying to spy on us and reached out for the knob. Edward grabbed it before I could and held the door open for us. Tristan didn't move, and then he walked back to the desk. Mrs. Cope smiled excitedly at him.

"Can I help you young man?" I looked over and saw the disgusted look Aurora was giving poor Mrs. Cope.

"Yes, I would like to rearrange these schedules to match each other," he said in his deep seductive voice.

"Ok…" she said. "We don't normally do that. Can you state the reason…" she said as she ruffled around her desk looking for something. She wheeled over to her old computer and started pulling up forms and typing furiously. I heard Edward softly shut the door behind me. I looked back at him and he was glaring at the back of Tristan.

"My girlfriend and I would like to have the same classes." Mrs. Cope stopped typing, and turned around to face him. She forced a smile.

"I'm sorry young man, we don't have anymore available room in those classes," her voice was forced sweetness.

"Thank you for trying." Tristan turned on his heel and marched out of the office. We followed.

Once out in the rain again the smell of blood was not as intense. It didn't really bother me the way I thought it would. It was more like a tempting smell than a gut wrenching thirst.

I breathed in the smell of fresh air; it was still moist from the recent rain. The first bell rang and I saw the parking lot was deserted.

"What do you have first?" I asked Aurora.

"English, with Mason."

"That's with me." I answered happily.

"What do you have, Tristan?" Aurora asked him.

"Trig…Varner." He answered sulkily.

"That's with Edward." I offered. I had his schedule memorized.

Edward fought a smile. "Yes, Carlisle arranged it so you two were with either Bella or myself your entire day."

"But he couldn't arrange so Aurora and I were with each other the entire day?" Tristan's eyes narrowed a fraction as he looked at Edward skeptically.

"I guess not." Edward looked down at the ground. The second bell rang. "We are all late."

"Come on Bella, let's go." She turned to leave in the wrong direction of English and Tristan grabbed her arm and drew her back into him.

Edward and I kissed for a few minutes as well. We were already late, what was the rush? We broke apart and Tristan and Edward walked off with grins and goodbye waves. I looked over at Aurora and she looked murderous.

"It's this way," I said timidly. We started walking on the deserted sidewalk and it started raining again.

When we reached building number 3 our hair was barley wet. We hadn't gone human speed. I opened the door and we scampered in. I went over to the hooks to hang up my backpack and take my notebooks out. Aurora did the same.

"Your very late Miss Sw-" Mr. Mason had started. I had turned around to apologize and the whole class fell silent.

"Um…sorry Mr. Mason." I said looking at all the dropped jaws. "I was helping my friend Aurora get her schedule. She just moved here."

Aurora was still fiddling with her backpack; facing the wall. I then heard the low hum I now recognized as words. "Bella! You shouldn't have called attention to me. Now I have to introduce myself and I can't just slip into a chair! Didn't you see your father?"

I cringed inwardly. _Oops…_

Aurora turned around and Eric and others fell out of their chairs. Mr. Mason sat down, clutching his heart.

"_Lovely_…" I heard her sigh angrily. She glanced at me; her eyes were again the clear water blue she seemed to like them to be.

"Hello, I'm Aurora Stanton. I just moved here from Oregon." She stepped forward and handed the stunned Mr. Mason her sheet he had to sigh. She stood there for maybe a minute before he took it. She was looking anywhere but his face. I went to go sit down in my regular seat, unfortunately by Mike. There was an empty desk behind me for Aurora. She came and sat down fluidly. Mike had his jaw dropped looking at both of us. I smiled politely at him and he tipped over and hastily sat back down. Aurora giggled musically.

Not much was taught in class that day. None of the students were really paying attention and were rudely staring at us, regardless of manners. Mr. Mason was also very preoccupied and barely got full sentences out before he looked at Aurora and me and stopped talking altogether. It was extremely awkward and I tried to look anywhere but at him or the students the entire class period. Thank goodness it was a Thursday. I could tell Aurora was aggravated by the less than subtle behavior of the class.

When the bell finally rang Mike and Eric waited for us by the door as usual. I walked over to them after grabbing my bag and Aurora followed. Mike and Eric tore their eyes from me and I saw them widen as they fell on Aurora and I noticed the slightest sag in their posture. Mike leaned back against the door frame.

"Wow…" that was all he could say. … Pitiful really.

"Hello Mike… Eric," I said.

"Hey, Bella," they both said. And their eyes reluctantly drifted back to me.

Mike was now collecting his normal enthusiastic self now. "I hope you're feeling better," he really did sound like he meant it. I felt affection towards him. He really was a nice guy, even tough I never was interested in him, he was always nice to me.

"I am," I smiled and turned to go out the door. Aurora followed with her devastating walk.

Mike and Eric stood in the doorway admiring it when I turned back around to wait for them. They both blinked a couple times and followed. Mike walked beside Aurora. I overheard their conversation as Eric just stared at me.

"So… how long are you planning to stay in Forks?" he obviously felt awkward. I heard him quietly clear his throat.

"Until I graduate, probably," she answered him, careful to look at the ground.

"Oh, that's cool," his voice was deeper this time. Aurora's and my hearing could detect the husky forcefulness of it.

She smiled, still looking at the passing ground. "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you have next?" I asked her.

"Spanish,"

"Me too! I'll show you the way," Mike almost yelled, he was so happy. They walked off; him with a little hop in his step and turning to see everyone in the yard looking at him and the gorgeous new girl; _together_.

I walked off to my History class with Eric to see Tristan's huge glorious form waiting outside the door. He was leaning on the wall looking almost as godly as Edward in a gray v-neck sweater and faded jeans. He shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. He looked up and smiled at me. _I love Edward…yes, and I'm sticking to that._ He shrugged off the wall and came to stand by me. Poor Eric looked terrified. Tristan and I were the only ones with brown eyes, now that he had to wear contacts too. _You should see him without the contacts Eric,_ I thought. Eric muttered a quick goodbye and got out of there fast.

"How was English?" He asked.

"Oh, absolutely fabulous." I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

"Sounds like Trig." He sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Not much to tell the truth. I was a little preoccupied though…" he trailed off. "Aurora didn't say anything did she?" he tried to act casual.

"Not really," I said and watched his face fall.

"Oh… okay," he looked down. "Shall we?" He opened the door for me and when we walked in it was just like last period. Jaw's dropped, people stared. This time it was the girls who almost fell over. Tristan looked like he should be in the NBA, not sitting here as a junior in high school. Tristan and I conversed in hums the whole class though and sometimes even spoke to each other out loud and let everyone hear. They were so curious it was like watching animals with a shiny new something they couldn't touch but wanted to.

"So you're only about 130 years younger than Carlisle?" For some reason this was a hard concept for me to accept.

"Yes, I suppose," he answered, we were speaking in hums still.

"And Aurora was only 16 when you fell in love with her?" This was the hardest concept to understand.

He stiffened slightly and then relaxed, "Yes,"

"How old were you when you were changed?" I asked, curious about all vampires, as always.

"19," he said. My eyes grew wider. He smiled.

"I wasn't always this tall," he said out loud, quietly. "It happened during the change, I changed." The last sentence was hummed. He flexed his left arm slightly and laughed out loud at my expression. It was a quiet laugh, but everyone turned to look at us.

He quickly looked down at his notebook and started scribbling. I watched him for a while as the nondescript scribbling slowly turned into a sketch of Aurora.

He looked back up at me and smiled. "This fool knows nothing about history." He glanced at the instructor.

"I wouldn't know." I said casually, leaning back in my chair.

"I suppose not," he said. A frown appeared on his face as the teacher mentioned the French Revolution. "Idiot." He muttered and shook his head.

"You lived in France?" I asked, already knowing he had.

"Most of my vampire life," he said. "I was born and raised in New York." He was adding detail to the sketch of Aurora.

"Really?" I leaned forward and said this out loud.

His eyes snapped up to mine and he held me. Everyone including the teacher was watching us. He released me and pointedly looked back down at the notebook on his desk. Everyone slowly turned back around, and the teacher continued.

"Yes," he said in hums. "Nice going by the way."

I glared at him and he smiled kindly up at me. "I am new at this."

"I know," he said. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," I said.

"How did you fall for Edward," he asked. We weren't looking at each other, to complete the whole pretense that we weren't speaking.

"I am sure you can imagine," I thought back to Edward's face and his voice and his smell...

He chuckled in whispers. I couldn't help it; I had to look over at him to read his expressions. "I mean how you accepted he was a vampire." he asked.

"Oh," I turned back around to face the front of the class. Everyone was now taking notes so I got out my notebook and started copying down what the teacher was writing on the board. "I suppose it never really bothered me, I was already too far in love with him for _anything_ to bother me."

"Aurora too, and I drank from humans," he looked down; sad. "There is something wrong with you two."

I laughed. "I wouldn't tell Aurora something is wrong with her right now. You'll dig yourself in a deeper hole than you are already in with the favorite shirt crisis."

He grimaced. "Is she _really_ mad about that? She isn't usually like this."

I couldn't help it, _sorry Aurora._ "No, she is just making you sweat it out for all the little remarks you are making about later tonight. She thinks they're getting annoying."

He smiled at me. "Oh, she is gonna pay for this," I saw a plan formulating.

"You aren't supposed to know," I said quickly.

"She won't know you told me," he said. _Oh yes she will._

The bell rang for the end of class and we stood up. We were the first ones out the door.

"What do you have next?" he asked me casually, looking over everyone's heads for Aurora. He was still grinning.

"Trig, you?" I asked, ruffling around in my bag to put away my notebook. I saw Tristan stiffen next to me and looked up to see him glaring murderously a little to our right. He started marching off in that direction and the genius that I am thought it might be a good idea to follow him.

"Tristan! What are you doing?" I shouted. He continued stomping off and then he stopped abruptly. "Tristan?" I turned around to see what he was glaring at and saw Aurora walking with Mike. She looked like she was desperately trying to ditch him. He followed her like a puppy, a love struck puppy.

"So Aurora…" he started as she darted off to her right. She still hadn't seen Tristan through all the people. "I was thinking…if you're not too busy…maybe we could go out tonight."

Aurora spotted us and stopped dead in her tracks. Her beautiful water eyes got very wide as she looked at Tristan who was cracking his knuckles beside me.

"Mike, go!" she said, not taking her wide eyes off Tristan.

"What?" Mike was confused and a little upset at her reaction.

"Mike, I have a boyfriend!" she almost shouted.

"Who?" he looked almost depressed now but also skeptical. Tristan was in front of them in an instant.

"That would be me," he almost growled. I walked up beside him.

Mike's eyes slowly went up Tristan's torso and they got bigger as his face tipped back to look into Tristan's furious one.

"Mike, this is Tristan. My boyfriend." She said as she took Tristan's hand gently. I took Mike's arm and led him off, anywhere but near Tristan.

"That guy is huge!" he gasped. Looking at me with awe again, I sighed.

"Yeah, and very protective, you might consider leaving Aurora alone." I advised him as I let go and started walking toward trigonometry.

I had barely made it in time. I fluidly crossed the room and sat next to Aurora. She turned to me and her lovely face was quite shocked.

"I thought he was going to kill him," she said in hums.

"So did Mike, I think," I answered in the same fashion.

That was all I got to say to her before Jessica turned around to look at me.

"My God Bella! What happened to you?" I cringed inwardly.

I shrugged. "Have you met Aurora? She is Edward's cousin, she just moved in with his family."

Jessica's head turned and she completely forgot my appearance. Her jaw dropped and then she glared at Aurora and turned around in her seat, "Hmph!"

I suppressed a laugh and Aurora looked at the back of Jessica's fuzzy head, astounded.

"She's rude," Aurora surmised and we were humming our words again.

"Not normally," I said in Jessica's defense.

This class period was similar to the last we had together. Mr. Varner had no hope teaching us trig with everyone randomly starring at Aurora and me. There was one exception though; Jessica stiffly sat with her back to us the whole period.

The class ended and I headed off to Spanish and Aurora said she had gym. _Only one more period before I can be with Edward, _I thought. The classes were a little more interesting with the prospect of finding out more about Tristan and Aurora though.

This time Tristan wasn't waiting outside the building. I walked in and saw him surrounded by the female class population. The male population was glaring at him. The girls were all giggling and smiling. I chuckled slightly at the disgusted look I saw on his face that they were ignoring.

His head snapped my way at the chuckle and he got up and gently pushed them out of his way. Jessica was one that he had touched and she almost fainted. He walked over to me and whispered "Help me!" I smiled.

"I have an idea." I walked back out the door leaving him. I saw that the yard was deserted. I ran to the gym and into the girl's locker room. I found all the girls glaring at Aurora's body. Their glares intensified as I walked up to her.

"Come into Spanish in a minute or so," I human whispered so the locker room occupants would know I had a reason for being here. "Ask Tristan if he has your tee-shirt." I quickly explained the whole fan club he was collecting. She agreed willingly.

I was back in Spanish before the second bell had rung. I saw all the boys sitting on the outer-left corner of the room and all the girls spread out like a fan from the lower right corner desk. Tristan sat there, looking slightly frightened by all the girls that were whispering to each other and seeing who could laugh the loudest and get the handsome new guy to look at them. I also saw Tristan's leather bag in the seat nearest him, right in front of him. He looked up as the door clicked shut and glared at me. He pointed stiffly to the seat with his bag in it and I fought back a smile. I sat down after he moved his bag and all the girls glared at me. I heard their whispers clear as day. "Don't worry, she's with Edward, he is definitely available," that was all Jessica. I couldn't wait for Aurora to come in. Tristan had heard Jessica too and he looked at me desperately.

"After you left they swarmed!" he was humming the words to me.

"The solution is on the way." I assured.

"It would have helped the whole swarming thing a bit if whatever git of a teacher who teaches these idiots were here!" he growled lowly. I looked around, just noticing Mr. Pracket was gone…_perfect._ I couldn't hide a smile. _Come on Aurora…hurry._

Just like she heard my thoughts a soft knock came on the door and it was opened by Tyler. His jaw dropped before we had even seen who was behind it but _I _knew.

"Thank you," said her alluring voice. And she stepped in the room wearing the same short shorts she had worn when she was changed. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on Tristan. "I think you have my shirt, baby," Tristan stood up and looked in his bag and found the planted shirt. _I am sneaky._

"Yeah Rory, I have it." He walked over to her and handed it to her.

"Mmm…" she sighed seductively. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled and lifted her up and kissed her in a way that no one would ever doubt they weren't together. Jess looked furious and all the other girls depressed; now they had seen her, there was no way he would take an interest in them. I felt slightly bad for them.

"Bye Tristan," Aurora breathed and left the room.

Tristan came and sat back down behind me. All the girls that had been giggling were silent but looked at him now wishfully. He avoided their gaze.

Mr. Pracket then waltzed into the room and began his animated lecture and I copied down the words and their translations into my notebook. Tristan walked up to him after class and tiny old Mr. Pracket tilted his head back to look at him.

"Welcome to Forks son. You related to the Cullens?" he asked.

"No, my girlfriend is Edward's birth cousin though. We just moved in with them." Tristan seemed to like Mr. Pracket.

"Come on Tristan, its lunch time," I urged.

"Oh, okay," he said and hurried out. Edward and Aurora were waiting for us outside the door.

"How was gym?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Edward snapped unexpectedly.

"That bad?" I asked as we laced our fingers together.

"Not really," said Aurora and I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"Drop it Aurora," Edward growled.

"We were playing basketball and I scored on him," she sighed.

Edward snarled at her and she laughed. "How many times did you score on me? Nine?"

"That's not the point," he growled back.

"Temper, temper," Tristan added. _I_ laughed at that.

"I thought you were going to kill Mike! Watch who you scold," I said and Edward smiled at me.

"That was justified rage! He asked Aurora out!" he said.

"He did?" Edward asked. We were entering the lunch line now to keep up appearances. Edward piled our plate and Tristan theirs.

We paid separately and went over to our table. Everyone else was already there. They were all staring in different directions until we got there.

"How is school?" Jasper asked Tristan.

"Difficult…" Tristan grimaced. "And slightly frightening."

Emmett laughed his deep booming laugh. "Humans?"

"The girls," growled the lovely Aurora.

"That _boy_," snarled Tristan.

The couple both sat there; silently fuming.

"It happens," said Emmett as he pulled Rosalie closer to him. "You get used to it. You have too."

Tristan didn't look thrilled with that idea at all. "Or we don't have to go to school at all…we could stay with each other all day," he suggested to Aurora.

"Oh no… I don't think so," she said. "We will spend all day at school if we have to."

He sighed. "You're killing me, Aurora!"

"It doesn't hurt that bad to die." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He hugged her to him and they looked peaceful, I would have thought they were tired if I didn't know better.

The rest of lunch passed in silent hugging and optional breathing of each others intoxicating scents.

The end-of-lunch bell rang and I didn't want to have to go to biology, even though it was the only class I had with Edward. I wanted to sit here with everyone for the rest of the day.

"What class are you going to now?" I heard Tristan sigh.

"Biology… Banner," I heard her answer him.

"Me too!" that was Tristan's seductive voice.

"Really?" I asked, finally opening my eyes and straightening up from leaning on Edwards's chest. "You two are with both of us. I thought there was no more seats in that class though." I looked at Edward.

He shrugged. "Maybe they've added chairs."

We walked in and there was a table set up behind our lab table. Tristan and Aurora walked hand in hand between the black lab tables up to Mr. Banner's desk. I sat down by Edward and he moved his chair and mine so he was less than four inches away from me. I smiled. Mr. Banner signed their sheets and cleared his throat loudly.

"There is no PDA in here Miss Stanton, Mr. Merlo. Please take your seats." Tristan glared at him but Mr. Banner, unwisely, didn't look phased.

Edward chuckled and Tristan discretely gestured with his now free hand. I was a little taken aback.

"Mr. Cullen if you get any closer to Miss Swan you will be in her lap. Please move your chair. My class period will not be everyone's personal bonding time!" he said. "Maybe we will have to get a new seating chart."

"That's not necessary Mr. Banner," called the voice of a goddess and everyone turned to look at her. "We'll be good."

Tristan's arm was draped around the back of her chair possessively. "Um…" Mr. Banner stuttered. "Too right you will Miss Stanton; I'll take your word for it." He was too captivated by her face to notice Tristan's arm. Tristan grinned darkly.

I leaned over my notebook and took notes the whole period to show Mr. Banner we would be good. It would be horrible if he moved Edward. The end of class came quickly and Edward stood up in one of his lithe movements I could now copy. Tristan and Aurora were waiting by the door for us and we were the first ones out of the classroom.

"Next?" I asked them.

"History, with Edward," answered Aurora.

"Gym, with you," said Tristan.

We gave each other kisses goodbye and attracted an audience quickly. Tristan's size stood out. Tristan walked slowly to gym. His legs were long and his strides were longer than mine.

We reached the Gym and I pointed to the boy's locker room and continued down the old dark brick hallway to the girl's locker room. I walked in and changed quickly, I didn't like the awed looks all the girls were giving my new body. I walked into the gym and saw Tristan shooting the ball. It swished every time, I expected as much. All the guys, who for some reason could get dressed faster than girls, were watching amazed as Tristan effortlessly swished a half court shot.

"Hey Bella!" he shouted out when he saw me. All the boys grumbled grudgingly. Tristan through the ball at me and I surprisingly caught it. "This is the last period right?" he asked and he sounded slightly annoyed.

"Yes," I laughed. And I threw the ball at him gently. It still went pretty fast.

We split into teams and Tristan and I were on the same one. I suppose I was a bit of a ball hog, as this was the first time I had played a sport without tripping on air. As a matter of fact, I didn't trip at all the whole time. Tristan and I were an unbeatable team obviously. I cringed whenever he did something the recruiters for the NBA would have been hounding him for. Coach Clap blew the whistle at the end of the period and yelled, "Swan, Merlo, can I have a minute?" all the other students walked to their respective locker rooms muttering about us.

"You two are going out for the team next year, right?" Coach Clap asked us enthusiastically when everyone was gone. _Great…we had displayed our vampire skills…lovely._

"Sorry Coach…I hate basketball." I said. "I don't want to play."

"Heart problem," Tristan said simply.

"Come on Merlo, our team could really use you…" Coach Clap was starting to beg.

"I can get a note from a doctor and prove it, I have a heart condition," he stated. Coach Clap sagged and let us go reluctantly.

"Heart condition?" I asked him wryly.

"Yeah… it doesn't beat." He smiled. "Just grab your clothes, I want to get home fast." He waved and walked quickly into the boy's locker room.

I did just grab my clothes. I almost ran outside to see Edward.

He was leaning up against the wall watching Aurora and Tristan kiss. I couldn't help but smile hugely. He smiled back and then frowned at me. "Coach Clap tried to recruit you when before you couldn't even walk the length of the gym. Very subtle." He said and his eyes looked worried.

"He tried to recruit Tristan too," I said defensively, _I had been really irresponsible_.

"Yes, but he didn't know that Tristan couldn't even walk without falling before prom." He said, and he had a point. "It's ok, just try to tone it down, we all do it." I looked up at him and he smiled kindly at me.

"Come _on_ guys?" Tristan groaned.

Edward led me to the car and we drove home at record speed.

You! Hey you! Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you! you, missy, need to review, immediately. Lol.

Please review. It is what keeps me motivated and if I got tons of reviews, say like 40 for this chap I will put the other one up tomorrow! You know I really don't care what you say but constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Thank you,

Sydney


	11. them again and more

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. Ain't she a genius?

**Chapter 11: _Them_ Again and More**

We reached the house and Aurora had barely parked the car before Tristan had picked her up and thrown her beautiful form over his shoulder.

"Tris-tan!" she yelled, exaggerating his name into two syllables.

"You're not getting away this time!" he laughed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she laughed. The ground in front of him rose into a wall and I saw her eyes. They were the terrifying vivid green again.

"Hold on a second darling, there seems to be a mountain in our way to our room," he swung her body around and had her tucked under his left arm. She crossed her arms and dangled there, looking very aggravated at being treated this way.

Tristan swung his left arm and rolled his broad shoulders; Aurora moved a swayed a little at his movements. She growled at him and violently tried to remove herself from his hold; his left arm stiffened and Tristan smiled at her as she struggled. She didn't give up for a good two minutes and when she did he laughed.

"Nobody's that strong…" he condescended. "I don't think you could get away from me if you had Emmett's strength and I had the same intentions as I do for you at this moment, now sit tight." He beamed cheerily.

She snarled and the wall grew thicker and taller.

Tristan swung back his right arm and smashed the earth-made hill to smithereens.

Aurora hung there with her mouth open. Tristan stepped over the remaining clumps of dirt and grass, and to my surprise…stone.

"Oouuu… that wasn't nice, baby." Tristan commented as he swung her back over his shoulder and started walking up the stairs two at a time. "I wasn't expecting stone."

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled out in frustration and he just chuckled. "Bella! Do something!"

I had been laughing and was caught by surprise by her aggressive request. She had turned her devastating eyes on Edward and I, and he stopped laughing too.

"What do you want me to do?" I yelped, looking at Tristan's broad back. Edward laughed at my tone and I briefly glared at him as I caught her words.

"This from a girl who shoots fire out of her hands! I'm sure you can think of something if you try _really **really**_ hard!" she yelled as the door snapped shut.

Next thing I knew Edward was on top of me, kissing me. Then we were walking too. I noted the warmer temperature as we walked into the house.

We bumped into Tristan and Aurora who had stopped right inside the door and were kissing almost too fast to watch, of course - I wasn't watching; I was a little preoccupied.

We had started walking up the stairs and I was about to admit that my life was perfect, when I heard faint speaking voices and just got time to look at Tristan and Aurora who were frozen before the doors burst open.

I heard Aurora and Tristan snarl ferociously before Edward and I ran towards them. Vampires were pushing their way into the house and all of the Cullens were coming to our aid. Emmett stood by Tristan and managed to push all the invaders outside. Aurora and Alice were the next ones out the door screaming their own terrifying warning.

I realized that Tristan had a reason for forcing the vampires outside. I heard the roar of the river being diverted and I knew we were going to have to fight, Aurora and I. Edward and I were holding hands as we ran outside and I almost gasped; there were so many… at least 100, I recognized Darret fighting with Jasper.

Aurora was incredible, she was hurling boulders at vampires and even though they couldn't really hurt them, she was definitely keeping a majority of them at bay. The river was roaring behind the vampires and darting places randomly; knocking vampires down before they could jump on one of the Cullens. Hills were shooting up and creating domes; trapping vampires, everything was happening so fast and all at once.

Everyone but me was fighting, I was frozen. "Bella!" Aurora's beautiful voice was lined with strain. I snapped out of my shocked state quickly. I closed my eyes and let my instincts take over. It took about a second. When I opened my eyes I saw a man pouncing at me, I raised my palm and shot a shock at him, he was blasted on his back. He ripped his black shirt away from his chest to reveal a scorch mark.

"What the-" I let my searching mind go out and collected a lot of shock: 'who the hell are the beautiful girls?' 'how are the gorgeous ones doing that?' 'this red-haired guy is tough, I think I'm losing' 'holy shit-they **_can't_** be-…no, it's impossible…not now' ' I raised my hand again and let an intensified shock out and it hit him and went all the way through, he dropped back and I knew I had just killed a vampire. I would have to tell Edward there were two ways to kill a vampire: ripping one to shreds then burning the pieces… and me.

I knew…almost _felt_ that the last thought came from Darret. Edward had just killed the man he was fighting and our eyes locked and I glanced at Darret. Edward looked at him then. His mouth dropped and he looked at me and I couldn't understand his expression, it was like disbelief and wonder. Then it changed as another vampire hurled himself at Edward. I raised my hand and released a high intensity shock I knew would kill in vampire. His body jerked and reversed motion midair… he fell to the ground… already dead. Edward looked at me and his expression was pained. I used my gift to absorb his pain and felt his reason: 'no…she can't be. There is no way my Bella is _her. _I have always known she was special…everyone has known that. But she and Aurora _can't _be them…it's impossible'

His feelings completely confused me. Who were "them" and why would Aurora and I be "them". _Man I wish I could read thoughts… I probably have the closest thing to Edward's power I would get though._

Tristan was an executioner. That is the only word I can call him when he is killing. He doesn't think about it, I can see that when I watch him. It is purely instinct and no remorseful emotion is there, I reach out for him and I can absorb his strong dormant emotions but none are presently working.

I now reach out for all the emotions I can get as I walk among the mindless fighting. Aurora is in the center and I am making a trail of vampire bodies to get to her. My place is to be by her when fighting. She is the other part of my battle and I feel it now even though I am not sure if they are my **_own_** feelings or not.

I pass the mass of vampires all trying to jump Tristan from different directions. I see the wall of them Emmett is now facing and eliminating a couple to help him out. Aurora's eyes are a terrifying mix of water-blue and green. She smiles at me happily because she knows I am supposed to be here too.

I put my back to hers and I saw the thin whip of water she was weilding snap around our heads and I send out my mind and let it take in and absorb all the anger I could find. I knew anger was my most powerful weapon, the strongest emotional drive for violence.

I found very little and decided to take shock. There was no shortage of shock. I took it and caught the images from each of their minds, every single one of them came with an image of Aurora and I:

We were both standing back to back and Aurora's eyes were still the two colored mix that told me she was working with two elements. She was the most stunningly beautiful so I caught the image of her stronger. Next the focus of the images shifted to me, the dark haired one. My eyes were a light blue almost white and filled with shocks emitting from the obsidian irises. My hair was flying wildly and blinding shocks were emitting from my palms. They took us in as two opposite girls that were meant to be together. One a tall blonde the other a shorter brunette, I almost laughed at their thoughts of shock.- Even though we were killing them by dozens now that we were together; one of their main focuses was our stunning appearance.

"STOP!" Darret shouted and everyone stopped. The black shirted vampires withdrew to stand behind their leader. I noticed many of their eyes were bright red…as bright as mine. They were new vampires. This 'Master' Victor didn't waste time.

"Do you have any idea who you are?" Darret asked Aurora and I. I reached out for his shock to find the reason for what he was seeing: 'the prophet said they would come, this could be terrible if they don't join us, the prophecy can't mean now…' _Great,_ I thought,_ now we were referred to as "they". Why won't people just say whatever they think we are? _

Please review. I didn't get time to put up the other half of this chapter and I don't mean to leave you all with a cliffhanger, I am so sorry! I will have the next half up tomorrow…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! We are starting to get into the main part of the plot now! yay me!

Sydney (syders)


	12. what we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

CHAPTER 12: WHAT WE ARE…

"_Do you have any idea who you are?" Darret asked Aurora and I. I reached out for his shock to find the reason for what he was saying: 'the prophet said they would come, this could be devastating if they don't join us, the prophecy can't mean now…not when we're so close' **Great**, I thought, **now we were referred to as "they". Why won't people just say whatever they think we are? **_

"I suggest you tell us," Aurora's voice lashed out at him and there was a threat to it.

Tristan and Edward were beside each of us instantly and I looked up at Edward and he was glaring at Darret and then his eyes danced from vampire to vampire, there were probably only sixty of them left, still a lot but nothing I couldn't handle.

"You are the _Noster_ _Lamia Regina," _Darret yelled at us, astounded.Edward took my hand slowly as I stared blankly at Darret; he said the words as if they were supposed to mean something to us.

I looked over at Aurora and her eyes were narrowed, but not angrily. She looked over at me and raised her eyebrows and shrugged. No one was speaking. The Cullens who were all behind us now were as silent as statues and about as still as them.

"The _what_?" I asked, turning to look at my beautiful Edward, not really wanting to speak with Darret.

Edward looked at me. He didn't speak and his expression was pained. He opened his mouth several times to start but never did. I decided I would take his pain so I could understand why whatever Darret had said caused him to look at me like this.

'_How can I tell Bella she is to be part of a war, our family can't let Victor take over but I don't want her to have to kill for that… not Bella... I am sure that is what the prophecy meant by a great evil. Bella can't be a Regina, I won't let her be part of a war, all I have ever caused her is pain and I won't let her see such horrors.'_

I looked at him now with understanding and he must have seen it in my face. His expression grew fierce.

"You can't do that Bella," his voice had an edge I also understood. Then his face gave way into a gentle yet sad expression I felt deep inside my dead heart.

He wrapped his arms around me and I pulled him to me as well, everything else: enemy vampires, the Cullens, the prophecy they were talking about-everything vanished and I knew only Edward. He was clutching me with a vampire's strength now that I was one of them. The light that I had not even considered controlling was growing out of control around us as we both optionally breathed, inhaling each others comforting scents.

"That's Latin, isn't it?" Aurora's voice called out to Darret and I was forced to listen to them and the light faded slightly, even though my eyes never left Edward and he never looked away from me.

"Very good, _Tutela Devinitas," _he congratulated her with a hungry expression in his eyes and lust on his own flawless face.

Tristan swooped up Aurora and roared his rage for the town to hear. He set Aurora down in a flash before taking vampire speed steps toward Darret. I stepped forward to stop Tristan…I could tell he was going to kill Darret and we still needed answers, all the other vampires were new and I doubted they could tell us anything useful. I seized Tristan's arm and his head snapped back to look at me, I almost yelped as I saw his expression.

"Tristan… it's Bella," I didn't think he would recognize me, his face looked so alien I wasn't sure if it was still the same laughing and smiling Tristan I had gotten to know better today.

His mouth parted and his lips curled back to expose shining teeth as he snarled at me. It was quiet, even for my vampire ears. I knew it was a warning for me to let go of him, but if he was warning me he still knew who I was…

"Tristan…" I begged again. His features gentled and his eyes left mine as he looked at Aurora who was walking toward us, I let go of Tristan's arm and returned to Edward's comforting ones.

Edward clutched me to him for dear life, and even though I was a vampire too, it hurt. I looked at him but he ignored my questioning eyes and merely let his grip loosen.

Tristan was now kissing the back of Aurora's hand so gently I didn't accept that someone so loving could hurt _anything_…at the same time I knew I was terribly wrong. Aurora and Tristan returned to our sides and Edward shook his head at Tristan and Tristan grinned sheepishly at him.

"I really wanted to kill him too…next time," Tristan chuckled, _this is so strange…we are laughing at the thought of murder… then again, I didn't like Darret very much either and it was an awfully tempting idea._

"What did he call us?" Aurora asked Tristan and she had a hard tone in her voice and wasn't looking at him.

"He called _you_ Nature Protector, and _Noster Lamia Regina_ means 'our vampire queens'," he answered her and pulled her into him; her face was buried in his chest before she could reply to him. She pushed him off of her without any humor in her eyes.

"Stop it," she growled.

"Nature Protector?" I asked Tristan but it was Edward who answered me, Tristan was looking at Aurora who was observing his pained expression with none of her own.

"That is who she is…you are _Tutela Lamia, _it means Vampire Protector," his expression was solemn and he did not meet my eyes. I felt something inside me nod saying, _yes… that is who I am._ I reached up and turned his head so he faced me, I tried to read the expression in his eyes but if he was feeling any now, I couldn't see them. I stroked his equally cold cheek with one of my white hands.

Our intimate moment was interrupted by laughter, cold heartless laughter.

"Dear Edward," Darret laughed and then fixed us with a deep penetrating stare I didn't expect from _him_, a soulless front man for a twisted ruler. "Why so afraid?"

Edward stiffened in my arms and I realized Darret must have hit the mark exactly…fear. I wished to reach out to Edward with my gift but I valued his wish for me to stay out.

Edward snarled low as Darret's gaze shifted to me.

The hunger I had seen in the beautiful but wicked face that had gazed at Aurora flared again, he winked at me and I had to physically restrain Edward.

"Let him be Edward…we will see him again," Tristan sneered looking at Darret with such a disgusted expression it was clear he thought very little of Darret and would cheerily rip him to shreds.

Darret did not reveal that he had heard or seen Tristan at all; he just kept gazing at Aurora and then me.

"What is the Prophecy?" I heard Alice ask from behind me, the question was directed at everyone and her voice was lit with fear. I turned to look at her standing beside Jasper and Rosalie; she swayed a little from a vision that had just passed and Jasper was supporting her weight.

"What did you see?" came Carlisle's reassuring voice that I took comfort in even though it was a forced calm.

Alice's eyes locked with Edward's and they were communicating through their minds. Aurora's head was flicking between looking at Alice then Edward. She looked at their firm expressions and could sense the intensity. Her gaze turned to me and she raised an eyebrow.

I smiled at her. "Edward reads minds, Alice sees things…future things," I explained.

Her eyebrows went higher and her eyes grew very wide and they slowly changed back to the bright apple-red. She had let down her guard on the enemies.

The new vampires were running but Darret remained in place. "I look forward to seeing you again soon _Noster Reginas_," he called out to us. Then he hunched over into the catlike stance and disappeared into the same direction as the others.

We all watched them go and a chill went through my body as I thought of all those vampires returning to innocent Forks, Washington.

"We can't stay here…" I whispered sadly.

"When do we leave?" asked Tristan, he looked away from Aurora and met Carlisle's eyes.

"Tomorrow," Carlisle said in a hard tone, he was looking in the direction our new 'friends' had just left.

"How am I going to tell Charlie?" I sighed.

"I'll help," Aurora said; no one could meet each other's eyes.

I was leaving Forks, the only place I considered home. It was a place I so desperately wanted to leave months ago, but now I couldn't cry at the thought though I should have been doing so now.

"Let's go inside," Emmett said, trying desperately to get things back to the way they were but even he couldn't hide his unease.

We all turned silently and walked back to the white house I loved. Edward took my hand and squeezed it in an assuring sort of way. _I was going to be okay_, I realized, _home was where Edward was and I would never leave him and he would never leave me, I would always be home._

We walked into the living room and Aurora sighed and landed in a leather chair with a flopping movement. Tristan settled on the floor in front of her and leaned his back up against her chair, his shoulders-always proud and broad-sagged.

Edward sat on the couch and I sat on his lap, he pulled me into his chest and I rested there thinking of what I had heard today…

My name is _tutela lamia,_ that is what I am…it means vampire protector, which was strange. Aurora was _tutela devinitas,_ and that meant nature protector…I understood that better than the meaning of my own Latin name. _Vampire protector,_ I mused, _what does that mean?_ _Aurora has always been around plants, her name fits her…but me-I had not always been around vampires, always humans. _Something surfaced in my mind then; _I had never belonged with anyone back then…I only started belonging when I met Edward…_

_I am meant to be with vampires! _I realized, finally with understanding, _I was born to be one of them…not only one of them - the protector of vampires!…_the excitement I had been feeling drained out of me instantly and logic kicked in, _you are nothing special Bella, you are just ordinary-never normal-just plain…_

I let out a slow sigh and Edward heard me. He put his long fingers under my chin and turned my head around to face him. His eyes were scrutinizing my face as he searched for my thoughts to be revealed there. I didn't let any emotion shine through in any form, I kept my face as firm as a stone and it was relatively easy to control my other gift of revealing them to the entire household by way of thunderstorm.

He eventually gave up and we continued to sit there in silence. I rested my head once again on his smooth chest and breathed in the scents and listened to the optional breathing of Tristan and Aurora, the only ones still in the living room with us.

I heard Aurora's steady breathing get louder and she was instantly perched on the end of her seat looking at me with a wide grin, teeth shining.

"Bella, I want to go somewhere. Let's go get Alice and Rosalie," she said, she looked happy and I was up for anything to take my mind off the unsettling news of today.

"Okay," I said and lifted myself from Edward's chest; he stood up and waited patiently beside me. Tristan stood up beside Aurora, she grimaced at them.

"You can't come," she said and cringed during the ranting and ravings that came right away.

"You two are _not,_ I repeat _not _going anywhere by yourself," Edward concluded after about two minutes of yelling at her along with Tristan.

"Oh yes we are," she said calmly with authority ringing in every word.

"No you are not, Aurora!" Tristan growled, I noted his use of her full name. Then he grabbed her small wrist in his massive hand, his eyes daring her to try to get away from him. He flexed his forearm as she struggled and she gave up physical force and used her other talents.

"Oh really?" she slipped her hand slowly up his gray shirt and I could see it moving gracefully across his abdomen beneath the soft gray material.

He shivered and his eyes burned with lust as he looked at her and his hold lightened on her wrist. She maintained eye contact with him and slowly removed her wrist from his now limp hand. She grabbed my hand and drew me to her as she dazzled Tristan some more.

"Go tell Alice and Rosalie we are going into Seattle," she said so softly not even Edward could hear her. But that didn't include his mind reading power, I looked back at him and saw that he had a frustrated expression on his face and was concentrating on Aurora. When he saw me looking at him he quickly looked away but didn't say anything about Seattle, _He can't hear her! Hah! We've got him now!_

"Okay," I whispered back to her just as quietly. I was intrigued to go to Seattle. I was disappointed that Edward wasn't going; _maybe I did want to stay with him here..._I let my thoughts wander a little…_ No, I have to get out of the house. I also have to ask her why we are going without them though; there must be a reason… _

I stepped quickly to Edward and kissed him on the cheek, he opened his mouth and was about to say something but I ran up the stairs to Alice's room and burst in the door and saw Alice standing in front of me with a small black hand bag dangling by her side.

"Aurora is a genius!" she said smiling and I figured she had had a vision. She slipped her arm through mine and led me out the door. Jasper was sitting on the bed and he sighed and rolled his eyes before getting up and walking down the hall behind us to Emmett and Rosalie's room down the hall.

"Rosalie!" Alice called as she banged on the door.

"What!" Rosalie yelled, annoyed, through the door. She still wasn't opening it.

"We're going to Seattle!" Alice called.

"Really?" Rosalie said, she was curious this time and the door opened immediately, "Why?" she looked at me and forced a smile. I smiled at her naturally and she smiled wider and her smiled relaxed.

"You'll find out," Alice giggled. "You want to come though, believe me." She winked conspiratorially at Rosalie. Rosalie looked at Alice quizzically and then her eyes widened and her gaze darted to me and she looked at Alice and grinned wickedly.

"I'm in," she said.

Alice swayed a little and her eyelids fluttered and then she regained her normal posture and Jasper asked, "What did you see?" intensely.

"Nothing dangerous," she said and gave him a sad smile, and then she looked at me. "I did see that if you don't get to Aurora soon she may very well choose to stay here," she smiled as she said this.

I raced down the stairs and turned toward the living room; Edward came from the dining room and was beside me in a flash,_ he is so fast._ Alice was right, I walked into the living room to see Tristan and Aurora lying on the couch kissing passionately and he was shirtless.

I saw the muscles ripple on his back and contemplated staying home once again. I pushed the thought from my mind, I wanted to stay but I also wanted to know why Alice and Rosalie were so excited about the Seattle trip and from the looks I was given they would probably force me to go anyway.

I cleared my throat, "Aurora?" I said loudly, much more loudly than was necessary for vampires to hear. Tristan growled at me. Edward was now running his hand up and down my spine, I was losing any control I had had. Thankfully Alice and Rosalie came to our rescue.

Alice jerked me away from Edward's side and he glared at her. "That's not fair Alice," he snarled.

"No, what you were _trying_ to do isn't fair, she wants to go to Seattle with us, don't cheat!" she scolded but looking right cheery about it with a smug smile playing on her lips. I really wanted to go back to him.

I heard Aurora's light musical laugh coming from the couch. "I have to go, Tristan," she said, though she didn't sound happy about it.

"Ha!" he almost snorted, still not getting up from his position above her. "Like to see you try, even with them."

He really shouldn't have said that. Alice looked at me and I looked at Rosalie, she grinned at me- it seemed to be getting easier for her all the time. We went over to Tristan and started pulling on him and Aurora was pushing half-heartedly from her position beneath him, he laughed.

About two minutes later and no progress had really been made, Aurora counted out loud and when she said three we all pulled and pushed our very hardest to get this giant off of her. He flattened himself even deeper into the couch and Aurora yelled out, "Ouch!"

Tristan quickly righted himself and Aurora slipped out of his hold, smiling. We all got the full view of his perfect chest before the chase began.

Aurora darted out the door with him only a couple feet behind, it was nearly six o'clock and the sun in gloomy Forks was starting to set already.

"Follow her!" Alice called and we all darted to the door. I heard Alice yell and looked back to see her entrapped in Jasper's arms. "Keep going!" she shouted as she squirmed out of them.

Rosalie and I now saw Edward and Emmett running side by side right toward us, _oh no, someone has changed their mind about letting us go. Great job Tristan! _I thought bitterly as I now had to run from the fastest Cullen.

He was catching up fast, Rosalie darted off in another direction to avoid Emmett and I called out for help, I knew only one being faster than Edward, "Aurora!"

"Oh, goodness, what now," she yelled to me as she darted in my direction with Tristan hot on her heels. She grabbed my hand just before Edward could grab me and we headed toward the front of the house again. She was practically dragging me; the boys were not playfully following us like before- this time they meant business. She had to run very hard as she pulled me and she practically threw me in the Mustang, the black convertible was already started and I saw Rosalie's ostentatious BMW pull away from one of the out buildings they had converted into a garage. She was flooring it as Jasper and Emmett easily kept pace. My head jerked back as Aurora shifted in gear and we pulled out just in time. Edward and Tristan had ran past it and had to turn around and start up their momentum again. Alice and Rosalie drove up beside us and cut in behind as Aurora's Mustang showed what it was worth. We were driving on the little dirt road that led to the Cullen's house at 105 mph, I was frightened, and yet the speed didn't seem enough. We were still trying to out run our guys. Edward and Tristan ran in the small ditches on the side of the forest road to go around Rosalie. They now ran up beside the car and were smiling at us, obviously thrilled that we weren't going to escape.

"I swear to God if either of you gets one scratch on this car I'll kill you," Aurora said to them, not taking her eyes off the road as she shifted into fourth and an extra burst of speed propelled us in front of them. They easily overtook the space the car had worked hard to get between us.

"Bella, do you really want to go to Seattle?" Edward asked and we hit the main road. The car accelerated much faster as we hit the pavement. We turned in the direction of the highway and we reached 160 mph. Tristan and Edward striding beside us, almost casually.

I looked up at Edward's dazzling features and I wanted to tell him that '_yes, yes I did want to leave him for a couple hours and go into Seattle randomly'..._ but I'd be lying. I desperately wanted to stay with my Greek god. I looked at Aurora uncertainly and she glanced at me and upon seeing my expression she shifted into her 5th and final gear. I looked at the speedometer and my mouth dropped, we were going 195 mph and accelerating! Tristan and Edward were still keeping pace and Tristan was saying something to Aurora I couldn't hear with the wind pounding in on my heightened senses.

"I'll meet you at the house after," she said loudly, ignoring him. "I am not turning around and you are not coming with us to Seattle so you better go back." She was warning them. Then she turned her eyes to me and winked reassuringly and squeezed my hand. She looked back at Tristan, "I could inflict many cruel and unusual punishments on you, you know," she said with a wicked smile. I took her hint as she squeezed my hand gently.

"Me too," I said to Edward and my voice was strong even though I knew I could not resist him in anything, it was a hollow threat.

He leaned back from the car slightly. He wore a disbelieving expression, "You wouldn't…" his voice revealed that he was unsure if I really would or not.

"I would," I said confidence growing in his insecurity.

He looked up at Tristan and nodded sadly, he leaned in and kissed me before he and Tristan slowed down and they soon became specks in the distance. I finally looked back to see how Alice and Rosalie were doing. With my vampire vision I saw their big smiles clearly and they waved at us cheerily, there was no Jasper and Emmett with them now.

I felt alone, I didn't like not being with Edward, _maybe if I called his cell phone…_

"Aurora can I borrow your cell phone?" I was sure she had one though I had never seen one with her. She gazed at me suspiciously.

"Why Bella?" she asked and from her tone I didn't think she wanted me to call him.

"No reason," I said and quickly looked out the windshield.

"When will we reach Seattle?" I didn't know how fast we could get there going this speed.

"About an hour and a half," she answered calmly.

"How fast are we going to go?" I asked surprised. I looked at the speedometer, 205 mph.

"Fast," she said with a grin, never taking her bright red eyes from the road. I hated wearing these stupid contacts when she could change her eye color.

"Oh," I said. I already missed him terribly. "Why are we going to Seattle anyway?" I asked, no longer really interested… more like depressed.

"We are going shopping," she said and a different, more evil smile came. _What kind of shopping are we going to be doing?_

"What!" I yelled, outraged. "We went through all that to go shopping!"

"Special shopping, Bella, calm down," she said and her voice was the definition of calm.

"I could be at home with Edward!" I yelled at her, thinking she was insane.

She looked at me then and her stunning face and beautiful features were serene as I protested further.

"I could be home with Tristan as well," she said and a shiver racked her body. "And stop yelling, you sound like a child."

My jaw dropped at her nerve. Coming and taking me away from my soul mate, indirectly not allowing me to call him…and then-oh yes, it gets worse- telling me I am acting like a child to be angry about it. I was barley controlling the fire in me that was begging to be released. I growled at her and sulked in my seat as a compromise.

We reached the Seattle mall at 7:45 p.m. and parked the car. Rosalie parked next to us and Alice was barely containing her enthusiasm. I had to smile at her, her happiness was contagious. I was beginning to consider this may be fun.

"Where first?" Aurora asked as she hopped out of the car and the fabric top of the Mustang whirred up to enclose the cab.

"I don't care," I said.

"I know where I want to go," Rosalie glanced at me and then back to Alice quickly.

"I agree, I want to make this a short trip," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I glared at them both.

"You'll see," Aurora said. _She was in on it too, of course._

We walked through the mall pretending not to notice all the looks we were getting, or the smell of them that was so inviting. We also pretended not to hear their hearts accelerating with fear and wonder as we approached and then quickly passed them. It was maddening but I couldn't help but smile slightly at their fascination, even though I wanted them to stop staring, it was making their blood rush.

I casually absorbed human shock and caught the image of Alice, Rosalie, Aurora, and I walking gracefully through the mall with our pale smooth skin and inhuman, unnatural and terrifying beauty.

Most of the women felt pain and looked away from us quickly. The men were on the edge of heart attacks. I felt bad for them; it wasn't fair that vampires had such control over humans. I understood Edward even more now when he demonstrated in the meadow, and wondered to myself _what was the point_ _of all our superhuman abilities if we didn't even need them? Any of these men would willingly go with us to the Gates of Hell._ I almost laughed bitterly, the ultimate predator… designed perfectly for their prey.

I noticed that we had stopped outside of a store and the others turned to go inside of it; I froze and a thrill ran through my body at the words…_Victoria's Secret…_

_­­­­­­­­­_

They eventually coaxed me in and I rubbed my arms self-consciously. They went straight to the back, past all the Pink© stuff I was hoping we were there for. We were not here for anything practical to say the least-Rosalie was holding up a red bra with bangles…Alice was over looking at something with leopard skin print and Aurora wasn't visible. I stood in the middle of the lingerie section alone and awkward. None of the clerks were going to help me and I was inwardly glad I wouldn't get anywhere near their jugulars…they stared at all of us and their instincts told them that we were different…not like them.

I smelled Aurora now, she was to my left but hidden behind a wrack, I focused on her scent approaching to distract myself from the irritating yet appetizing smell. Then she revealed herself among a sea of wracks and walked up to me holding out something that looked a little _too_ reasonable. The item in her left hand was _not_ however what I would call acceptable; I raised my eyebrows at her.

"That's for me," she said simply and held it up, admiring it. It was a black strapless top that looked like a corset with a matching black thong hanging on the little golden hanger behind it.

To me she now held out the item I found overly acceptable. "This is for you, I figured you wouldn't be more daring," she said and sarcastically handed me the simple pink bra and she then threw huge grandma panties at me.

"Ugh…" I said and I didn't catch them and they hit the floor quietly, I marveled at how heightened my hearing was.

"By the way," she added in a serious tone. "If you _do_ buy those I will have to hurt you." She shuffled the items under a wrack with her foot, not bothering to pick them up.

"I wouldn't," I said, trying to sound offended instead of extremely uncomfortable.

"Good. I have something that I want to show you," she smiled at me kindly, noticing my uncomfortable position. She turned on her heel gracefully in front of a wandering astounded clerk who was straightening out things and I could tell it was on purpose. I resisted laughing at this little tease.

She led me to a wall that was lit up beautifully and I saw the angel winged manikin wearing the black corset and thong Aurora had picked out, it would probably go with her white-blonde hair well, a perfect contrast-blonde and black.

I heard the soft scrape and click of metal hangers being pushed together as Aurora looked for my size in something. I looked at her and she lifted out a beautiful white bra with a sheer white fabric coming from the bottom of the bra. The sheer fabric was just long enough to cover my belly button. Beautiful exotic flowers were embroidered on the bottom edges and climbed up the fabric and finally running along the edge on the right side of the actual bra. I gaped at it.

Her musical laughter filled the store and I heard all of its occupants stop to listen to it.

"C'est parfait, no?" she asked me, I had no idea what she had just said.

"What?" I said, still looking at the beautiful lingerie.

"It's perfect, no?" she repeated in English. "French," she answered my unspoken question.

"Oh, that's right, you're fluent…" I said and ran my hand gently over the colorful exotic flowers. "Yes, it beautiful." She handed me the hanger and I took it this time.

"Let's try them on!" she said with a quick smile.

"Why," I asked, even though my body was more perfect than any humans I still didn't want to try on underwear with friends…weird.

She grabbed my hand and ran me back to the dressing room. They were locked and I sighed in relief, but she wasn't planning on giving up that easily.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" she walked up to a mesmerized clerk, dragging me along. "Could get two dressing rooms, please?"

The clerk's eyes darted to me and she opened her mouth but no words came out. Aurora waited for her to speak with a polite smile on her face. The clerk ended up just nodding and heading off to the dressing rooms reaching for her key. She passed by me, maybe inches away and I could almost feel her heart racing, her instincts were telling her we weren't human. She unlocked them for us and I couldn't help taking her bad feelings away, I felt bad for her even though I was marveling in the beat of her heart. I remembered being among vampire woman and feeling unattractive… _'I will never be that pretty'_ the woman felt. I took her sadness and added it to one of my reserves. I watched as her back straightened a little and a small smile spread across her face.

"Just yell if you need anything," she said in a cheery salesperson's voice that they all have to force, so as not to seem rude. She walked away from us with a little skip in her step.

"What did you do?" Aurora asked quietly as she held open the door of her and my dressing rooms.

"I don't know… I think I just completely took her sadness away," I wasn't sure so I reached out to the woman again and searched for it, but I couldn't find any sadness… none at all. I heard her laughter as she talked with some colleagues.

"You're going to have to be careful with that," Aurora said, though she didn't sound one bit worried and I almost heard the smile.

I turned around to see her door close. I walked into my dressing room and I wanted to reach out for Aurora's emotions, see if I could find anything bad. I remembered the other times I had tried to do so and hit a gap, a black hole. I reached out to her with some hope that that might have changed. I clawed and grasped at what I couldn't get for about a second before her lovely voice cut through my concentration.

"Hurry up Bella, try yours on, I want to see," her voice called through the door and I heard her clothes dropping quietly.

I sighed and closed the door after me into my own dressing room. I let all my clothes hit the ground and clasped the intricate white garment in place. It forced my breasts together making smooth white half moons and more cleavage than I would have thought possible. _I look amazing…_I couldn't help but think. The beautiful exotic flowers and my shiny dark chocolate hair were the only touches of color against the white of my skin and the garment…_when my eyes are bright red this will look very stunning. _

"Okay, come out and let me look," Alice called. I smiled, knowing that this was probably the best I would ever look. I was no longer self conscious about my attire, though I did slip on jeans. I stepped toward the door and instantly hated the uncomfortable thong.

I opened the door slightly and peeked out and looked both ways in the separated little room in the back corner of the store that we were in. I saw Alice and Rosalie sitting in two chairs with the pink striped bags already in their hands. I stepped out-_yep, definitely never getting another thong._

Their mouths dropped, even Rosalie's-though she recovered herself quickly and arranged her face back to the impassiveness she was operating on. It was better than the glare I would have received a week ago.

Alice jumped up and hugged me lightly. "You look fabulous, Bella! Edward is going to be stunned," she added with a little laugh.

I smiled; he would definitely forgive me for threatening him to let me go to Seattle now. I heard Aurora's hand grasp the knob and turned to see her.

She looked breathtaking as always, and the black against her white skin was dazzling. She had let her long white blonde hair down and leaned her head forward letting it fall into her face from an angle. She struck an alluring pose that would have made any model cry with grief and she let her eyes go bright red.

"How do I look?" she said in her low bell-like voice-knowing full well she looked amazing. None of us could speak. "That bad?" she said with an evil smile.

"No," I heard Rosalie sigh. "You look fine." It was the closest thing to a compliment I had ever heard Rosalie give.

"Thanks…You look amazing Bella!" she exclaimed with a wide toothy smile.

"Thank you," I said, not allowing the music to start.

"Well we had better move on, I want to get some more things," she said and started ripping the tags off her garments.

"What are you doing?" I breathed, astounded.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm going to pay for them. We should probably leave these on, I don't think we would get time to change into them when we get home." The evil smile came back. She walked over to me and ripped off my tags and told me to get the one off the thong myself.

We walked into the dressing rooms and threw our clothes back on over the lingerie and we went to the counter and Aurora took my tag from me. She handed the clerk our tags and cash then we left. The thong bothered me the whole rest of the trip. We all went into the stores but only Alice and Aurora bought things, they didn't try anything on so we were out of the mall pretty quickly.

It was a quiet car trip back as neither of us felt we needed to say anything and I think she liked the quiet too. My mind was not quiet though, several thoughts were raging around in my head.

"I can't understand or take your emotions," I blurted out.

"I figured that," she said calmly, not even looking at me even though it had been almost a full hour of calm silence. "I can't use your energy, so I didn't think you could use my emotions."

It was a simple statement yet it made no sense to me. "My energy?"

"Yes," then came a smile that could brighten the world. "Your body has absorbed energy, as you have not yet rid yourself of all your own human blood or fed yet, your own blood still contains the Earth's minerals: iron, magnesium, and others that I am aware of. I can feel them in every human, animal and you. I can use every human's to kill them…yet not yours…" she looked at me then and shrugged. "It makes sense in a way; if we are to become the two Queens, like that vile Darret implied, we won't be able to use each other if we were fighting."

"I wonder what the prophecy is…" I wondered out loud after a couple minutes of letting her revelation sink in. I leaned back in my chair and reclined it slightly to look up at the stars as we raced down the highway, this time behind Rosalie's BMW.

"I don't know…" she sighed. "I don't really want to leave this place, Bella. I actually went back to school; I hadn't been to school since I was a freshman at Berkley boarding school..." she shivered.

"You went to a boarding school?" I leaned up now, interested. "Why?"

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 11," she said bluntly and stared out the windshield. I could see the muscles in her forearm tense and her grip on the steering wheel shifted slightly.

"Oh," I muttered, I wasn't good in these situations as I had already demonstrated to her when she told me how she met Tristan. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," she sighed, and looked up at the sky; the car didn't swerve and inch. "I lived with my aunt for a while but she had her own life to live so I went off to the East Coast, as far away from California as she could possibly get me, to Berkley." Her nose wrinkled at the last word.

"Why?" I asked and it seemed nosy so I should have blushed.

"Undeserved hatred," she said coldly. "My wealthy parents didn't leave her a cent; it all went to me, the only child."

"How much?" now I knew I was being too bold but the question escaped my lips before I could stop it.

She smiled freely and finally turned her beautiful face toward me. "Enough…"

I didn't press the subject any further. We sat there and another thought came to my mind as I shifted uncomfortably.

"This is really uncomfortable," I said.

"You're not wearing a corset," she grumbled.

"No, I'm wearing a thong," I said, sure I was every bit as uncomfortable as she was.

"You get used to them," she said confidently.

"No I won't," I said just as confidently.

We didn't speak for the rest of the ride home and it was calming to just sit and breathe and smell. I was experimenting with my senses the remainder of the trip, shifting between smelling Aurora's alluring scent mix with the clean air and hearing the tires revolve on the road smoothly, the engine humming loudly to prove its horse power.

We eventually rolled into Forks and we were on the dirt road leading to the Cullens' home before I knew it. We pulled up to the driveway and parked the car. Aurora looked at me and then looked at the door; she took a deep breath and let it out.

Rosalie had parked her car in the garage and they were running over to us. They went inside then as we just sat in the car.

"Should we go in?" Aurora asked suggestively as she hopped over the door and hit the gravel quietly.

"I guess," I jumped out and smoothed out my shirt, trying to conceal the sheer fabric of the new lingerie. We went to the trunk and got Aurora's shopping bags as there were many of them, I didn't want any more clothes because I could throw out an outfit daily and still live for two years with plenty of clothes and- I could exert self control…unlike Alice.

I opened the door and as it swung open I caught the sight of Edward and Tristan standing inside the entrance imposingly. Legs spread apart and arms crossed, it was evident they had talked themselves up and were going to yell at us.

Their jaws dropped as we walked into the house. Edward was the first to speak, "You went shopping! That's what you left for!"

I cringed. "She didn't know we were going shopping Edward, it was my idea," Aurora took the blame for me and once again she was the target of both Tristan and Edward's yelling streaks. I had to help her even though she didn't seem phased at all.

"Stop it, Edward," I said quietly. He paused and looked at me and sighed, exaggerating the motion. I couldn't stop Tristan from scolding though; he was growling in a deadly quiet voice at her and looked furious.

I looked at Aurora and her eyes were wide and she was breathing quick and shallow. He was speaking in the nasal French I knew they both spoke fluently. She then yelled something at him and he cracked his knuckles and she gave a reproaching look to him and muttered something darkly. Edward was watching me but looked up as Tristan replied to her; he must understand French as well. Tristan then stormed out of the house brushing past Aurora. The next second I heard a thunderous crash that hurt my ears, then another and another. We all rushed out the door after him.

We stopped right outside the door as another crash shook the ground and our ears rang.

We stood on the porch and gaped as we saw tree after tree drop in front of us. Tristan was moving from tree to tree and punching each of them, there went tree number 5…

"Tristan Ivan James Merlo!" Aurora yelled to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He took down tree # 6 and roared his reply, "Trying to get rid of some built up anger!"

Aurora waved her hand and all the smithereens of the trees jumped back together and the trees righted themselves before our eyes. Tristan growled furiously and I reached out to him to take his anger like I did the sadness of the salesgirl. I absorbed it and caught his reason for punching trees: _'I can't stand to be away from her for one moment and she can leave me to go** shopping**!'_

I took his impressive anger and stored it in my reserves. I then looked up expecting to see my results which I thought would be a calm Tristan…_wrong_. He had slowed down but was still hitting trees.

"Aurora," I looked at her and she looked at me. "He's mad because you left him to go shopping."

"I know that Bella!" she snapped.

"Sorry," I muttered, taken aback.

"Tristan, knock it off right now!" she yelled. He continued, ignoring her. "I'm sorry," she barely whispered, looking at the floor.

Tristan froze and turned around slowly to look at her and he was smiling. "You're what?" he said loudly from across the yard and Aurora winced. Then he ran up to the bottom step of the house and stared at her, still with the smile in place.

Aurora shrunk back into herself and stepped back from the stairs. Edward slipped his arm around my waist as we watched the two of them. "Say it," Tristan demanded looking at her intently and he started walking up the stairs to her slowly.

She was frozen in place and looking at him very nervously. "I a-already d-did," she stuttered, terrified.

He reached her and placed his hands on her hips and drew her resisting form in. "Say it to me," his smug grin was lording over her.

She shrunk away from his huge form, shaking her head slowly. He bent down and he buried his face in her neck, I could hear Aurora's gasp as his mouth opened on the arch of it. Edward steered me around, back toward the door.

I could hear Tristan muttering seductively against her skin, "Say it, Aurora." This time she did.

"I'm sorry," it was her voice but the words were weak and gasped.

"I know," I heard the smile in his voice and then the door closed and Edward and I were in the house.

He led me to the living room and we sat down in two chairs that faced each other. He pulled the chair I was sitting in to his so that the fronts of the chairs were touching and we were only about a foot and a half away. He leaned back in his chair and his eyes were studying my face. I looked down at the ground.

"What did you buy?" he asked and my breath caught, but his voice wasn't suspicious. I looked up to judge his eyes; they held know glint of knowing what we were up to.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound polite and casual to pull off the lie.

He smiled wide and his teeth flashed, "You're a terrible liar, Bella." He ran out of the room and returned with all of Aurora's shopping bags, I fought a smile back.

He pulled out pants and shirts and a colorful bikini that he knew I wouldn't buy. "These aren't your size and…" he held up the slightly skimpy swimsuit top and looked at it then his eyes returned to me and I couldn't help but smile. "I _know_ this isn't yours."

"Those are Aurora's," I shrugged. "I didn't buy anything."

He gaped at me, "You didn't buy anything?"

"Nope," I said cheerfully.

"What?" he couldn't grasp this.

"I didn't buy anything," I repeated slowly.

"Why did you go?" anger was surfacing now, I decided to head off his short and unpredictable temper.

"What did you do while we were gone?" I cast my eyes around the room, as if looking for a clue as to what he did.

His voice was hard and I could feel his eyes on me. "We sat around and talked because our girlfriends all abandoned us."

"We di-" I had started to protest and he silenced me with the look in his eyes, I decided this was a good time to tell him what I bought.

"Well I did buy something," I whispered and the room grew warmer before I could stop it, I quickly drew the warmth back in but Edward had already noticed it.

"What?" he asked trying to catch my eye.

"Nothing," I muttered, chickening out.

"Alice?" Edward yelled and his eyes studied my face as I stared at him wide eyed…_Alice wouldn't tell him, unless he broke into her mind…but he wouldn't do that._

A couple long seconds passed in silence. "I'm sorry Bella!" I heard her voice shout to me through her bedroom door.

Edward turned back to me with the beautiful crooked grin in place and the room got very warm before I pulled it back in.

"Hmmm…I think we should continue this discussion in our room…" he picked me up in his arms and before I knew it we crashed down on the bed and the door slammed shut. We were kissing fast and he moved his mouth to my neck and my jeans and shoes hit the floor. I was breathing in his heady scent and letting the smell overwhelm my senses. My shirt was off and he held himself above me and looked me up and down.

"Wow…" he said before removing his shirt in a blink of an eye and his lips were at my ear, "you look amazing." They moved down to my neck and I felt their cold pressure against my skin. His full weight was on me for the first time as I wasn't a breakable human anymore. His arms wrapped around me and his lips returned again to mine and they tasted amazing. The venom in our mouths was the source of the smell I discovered now.

The lingerie I had rode 3 hours to buy was stripped off in a few seconds.

We came out of our room at about 2:00 a.m. and heard everyone but Aurora and Tristan talking in the living room. I could hear their happy voices and laughter. I looked down the stairs and saw suitcases piled up by the door and sudden sadness overwhelmed me.

We were leaving Forks; it hit me like a ton of bricks. I still had to tell Charlie and Renee. Edward took my hand and I was okay again, we would always be okay.

"Where are we going?" I said looking up into his golden eyes.

"Tristan says that Victor will be in Paris," he answered me, and moved his fingertips along my cheekbone softly. "Everything will get better, we are going to stop him from turning people into vampires," he said with a small smile.

I forced myself to smile back at him, "Yes we will stop him." He didn't buy my smile for an instant and kissed my forehead gently.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" he asked. I nodded.

Please Review! I know for a fact that more than 500 people have been reading this from chapter 1 through 2 and I haven't heard from yall. I will give you the next chap within the weekend if I get a lot of reviews…I promise!

YOU NEED TO REVIEW!

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING IF YOU DID! SYD


	13. leaving home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

(I am borrowing a really good idea)-**TS:** Edward and Bella have met another vampire human couple and they become friends quickly. While Tristan and Edward played football with the other Cullens Aurora and Bella got to know each other. After the game some non-vegetarian vampires from Tristan's past came to "invite" the Cullens to be part of a movement led by Victor, the new Master (highest ranking in the vampire higharchy) who was the leader of the coven that won The Vampire Battles. Victor wants all vampires to help him create more of them and eventually reveal themselves to the human population. The other vampires see Aurora and Bella and threaten their lives, to protect them Tristan and Edward change them. Bella and Aurora as vampires have powers that no other vampires have ever even seen, only heard about in an old prophecy that had-until very recently been considered myth or legend at most. The Cullens plan to leave Forks to protect it and to stop Victor from changing people into vampires and eventually revealing vampires to humans (very bad idea, we would freak out and half the population would die of heart attacks immediately, plus do you think they would just want to show themselves to us to say "Hey, how are you? That's cool; we'll just be going back undercover again and leave you cattle like beings alone! See ya!" I don't think so.)

"Where are Tristan and Aurora?" I asked when we entered the living room to see all the Cullens, but no form of the newest additions to the family.

"They went hunting," came Jasper's voice and he gave Edward a pointed look.

Edward sighed. "I know."

"What?" I asked him.

"I have to take you hunting today," he attempted a smile and being a good actor; anyone who didn't know his expressions would have bought it.

I leaned in slowly and hugged him. "You don't have to, I'm not thirsty at all." I felt him stiffly put his hands on my shoulders and push me away from him. He leaned in to look me directly in the eye. It was still dark and the fireplace light flickered off his golden irises as he studied me thoroughly. I let him, looking back into his eyes which seemed so deep I could lose myself in them.

"You're not?" he asked skeptically.

"Not really, don't get me wrong-the idea sounds appetizing-I just don't feel…thirsty," I struggled with the concept of not feeling hungry at all. I had never noticed being hungry before, as a human, but it was always subconsciously there. Now I felt nothing. I didn't feel cold or warm, I didn't feel tired and I didn't feel hungry. The idea of blood aroused a flicker of need but I didn't feel like I had to give into the impulse… nor could I ignore it completely. It hovered on the edge of every thought yet I did not _need_ it.

"You should be. Aurora was ravenous last night," said Edward. "That was one of the reasons Tristan was so angry." He looked down at the floor uncomfortably. I didn't feel right about discussing the other couple's fight either. Edward trudged on into dangerous waters, "It was very dangerous and irresponsible of both of us to let you go. She could have killed someone and we don't know when the _others_ could have returned." A frown appeared at the word 'others'. "When I finally got into her mind it took me too long to discover the hunger and by that time it was too late to follow you, you were probably already in Seattle."

"So is that why she was irritated?" I had picked up Aurora's tendency to snap at me randomly yesterday.

He gave me his famous crooked grin. "You are obserevitive." He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "It's not easy being so hungry around forbidden fruit." He nipped at my neck playfully.

My legs were starting to melt. I stopped my optional breathing and forced myself to spit out a question that I had thought of in the car ride home last night and he himself had brought up just now. "What do you mean by 'finally got into her mind'?" I took in a deep breath and stored it in my lungs so I could use it to speak again but avoid succumbing to Edward's scent.

He stiffened and looked at me with disappointed eyes as I ruined the mood. "You can read her mind, can't you?" asked Carlisle, appraising his son and seeming not to notice our intimate behavior. I held back the room temperature.

Edward's eyes slowly and reluctantly left mine and looked to his father figure. "Yes…" said Edward and we all waited for the rest we knew would come. "It's just harder. I can get into her mind easy enough…but when I get in…" His hands flew to his temples in a blur and he rubbed them.

"What's wrong?" I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder and looked at him, concerned. He looked at me and let his hands drop back down to his sides.

"…her thoughts are so…painful." He finished thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by painful?" Alice asked quietly.

"Painful… for me at least. I reach them and they are not clear words and thoughts that I receive from you all. They are more like images that are abstract, there is meaning to them but it is far from clear. Things cut through the images too, like shards of glass and barbwire, things shoot out from all angles and damage the image before its clear meaning is known to me." He finished and we all looked at him. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and thought about what he had said.

"I don't understand," I finally concluded, wrinkling my nose.

Edward smiled at me, "Neither do I and I look at her thoughts often." I gave him a look. "What? It's new, I want to try and figure out what makes her thoughts so strange, when I first met you and couldn't read your thoughts I must have tried at least 30 times a day."

"You still shouldn't delve into her mind to find out an answer," said Esme as if she were reciting _20 Polite Dinner Manners_.

Edward rolled his eyes at her but I knew his respect for her would make him think twice before diving into Aurora's mind.

"I hear them coming," Edward announced and I could suddenly hear faint rapid pats of a pair of vampire feet: Aurora. Then I heard louder thuds, letting us know that Tristan was trailing behind her. _I hope they aren't fighting, _I thought. I didn't like seeing either one of them upset.

The door flew open and I caught a flash of Aurora's bright apple-red eyes before Tristan entered the house. I didn't see any of her after that as his body blocked her from my view as he kissed her. I looked away from them for modesty's sake.

I looked back into the room full of Cullens and saw Jasper raise his eyebrows and scoot closer to Alice. She looked at him and he jerked his head a fraction towards Tristan and Aurora. Alice got the message; a wicked grin broke across her face. That's the exact moment Emmett chose to wolf whistle.

Tristan and Aurora froze and turned slowly to see all of the Cullens and me sitting there with front row seats to their make-out session.

"Hi," Tristan said and turned his back to us and attempted to start kissing Aurora again. She gave him a kind smile as she put her hands up to stop him. I could already tell this was more like the Aurora I had known before the change.

Tristan let out a sigh as he straightened up and faced us again. "Morning Bella," Aurora's beautiful voice danced through the air to reach my ears. She winked at me and gave me a knowing grin. I could almost feel my stomach knot up. I didn't feel like talking about our purchases or their uses anywhere near Carlisle and Esme.

The smile reluctantly left her face but her piercing eyes didn't leave mine. I looked back into them and lost my embarrassment and self doubt. I let go of the breath I was holding and I leaned back against Edward, completely relaxed. She winked at me and turned back to Tristan.

"She's just about as good at that as I am," Edward chuckled in my ear.

My eyes narrowed but I didn't turn around to look at him. I just watched Aurora and Tristan. They walked off to the guest room and everyone else left as well, leaving just me and Edward in the living room.

"We need to finish packing," he said softly. He was trying to lessen the blow that leaving Forks to fight murdering vampires was to me.

"I'll be ok," I said. It was a response that both of us understood.

I moved as a ghost as I folded clothes to put in my suitcase. I was a hollow shell when I helped Rosalie drape white sheets over the furniture.

We loaded all of our suit cases into our separate cars and drove them to the Seattle airport where we left the keys for some friends of Carlisle from the hospital to drive back to the house.

I handed the smiling woman my ticket as Edward gently led me through the square tunnel and onto the plane. We sat in first class and my feelings started to come back as I realized the plane was taking off.

I remembered the last time I was on a plane. That was when I was coming to live here. I had hated the thought of living in Forks, Washington. Now it was hard for me to let it go.

I had called Charlie to explain that Edward's family was taking me on a trip to Paris before graduation. While I was speaking to him I pretended to ask Aurora to drive over to pick up some things and with her with him it went over smoothly. Renee had been harder to convince but I promised to take a lot of pictures and buy her some souvenirs. She reluctantly hung up after several fake assurances that I was looking forward to the trip.

"How long will we be gone?" this was a disappointing question for Edward who was trying to lift me out of my sad state.

"I don't know," he mumbled. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to his and his lips met mine. He started softly at first but I had something different in mind. As the kiss got deeper and old woman harrumphed loudly and Edward smiled against my lips.

"What's she thinking?" I asked in a playful tone.

"She's thinking I am one very lucky man to be able to kiss you," he murmured against my lips. I couldn't help but laugh.

The said woman was two rows back from us and turned away pointedly when my eyes met with hers.

"No she's not," I said and looked back at him, grinning.

"Yes she is, and I am," he leaned back in and I felt the sadness slowly dissolve as we held each other.

The stewardesses came down our row and asked us if we would like anything a little too frequently for my taste. They always made sure to check if Edward needed and extra pillow or blanket, if he would like some food or water or champagne.

"No he would not," I heard Aurora's voice cut through the air like a razor from the adjacent aisle. Apparently I wasn't the only one getting severely annoyed by their flirting. I caught several other discrete words that passed between the two and couldn't help but smile. The stewardess was definitely on Aurora's nerves.

Above the heads of the human passengers I saw a particularly persistent and annoying stewardess stand up from a squatting position beside their seat and bustle away and past the thick curtain to complain to the other stewardesses.

I could hear every word of it, she wasn't being particularly loud but she was definitely not trying to be quiet.

"Can you believe what she said to me? I was just asking if he needed another blanket!" said the bustler.

"That little slut is so rude!" said an annoying, unnatural redhead that had been particularly friendly with Edward.

"She's been all over him the entire trip! Have some decency when you are on a plane with people surrounding you in an enclosed space," I could almost see the sneer on that one's face as I heard an extremely high pitched voice.

"Have you seen the one in B 3? He's hot too!" I stopped smiling, that was Edward's seat. I heard a familiar low chuckle that turned into a cough almost immediately. I glared at Edward and he just rubbed my back with an apologizing smile.

"There are a lot of cute ones in first class but they all have little super models sitting next to them! What a waste, I bet they are really stupid." _This coming from a stewardess who just tried to hit on Tristan with the knowledge that he was with someone like Aurora. We were stupid?_

"They probably aren't stupid," I heard a small voice say from behind the curtain before a pretty tawny haired woman walked out and offered some of the other passengers help. She gave me a kind smile and walked back behind the curtain. _Oooo, she is getting tipped!_

Aurora leaned over and looked at me past all the laps of other passengers. She had a seriously offended look on her face and she looked back at Tristan and looked back at me and rolled her eyes. I got the message. I nodded at her wholeheartedly. She flashed me a grin and winked once before flipping over and straddling Tristan, definitely in his lap. He looked very pleased at her actions and wrapped his arms around her. I followed suit and slipped into Edward's lap possessively.

He chuckled softly in my ear, "You're not jealous are you?"

I didn't answer, just exhaled loudly. It was almost a snort.

He turned my head around to face him and he looked serious. I instantly let the jealousy go and in its place came concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to look deeply into his eyes to find the reasoning.

"Why would you be jealous?" he asked.

I glared at him. Did he not hear the idiots' conversation? "Is that all?" I asked, a bit harsh. And flipped around again and sat on his lap stiffly. He turned me back around to face him easily.

"You don't ever need to be, you know," he said. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I couldn't love anyone but you." He smiled at my astounded look and kissed my lips before turning me back around.

"Liar," I said broodingly. He lived with Rosalie for all those years and now had to live with Aurora. He just laughed softly.

The stewardesses came back out making their rounds and I made a point to glare at each of them except the nice one. She was smoothly handed a twenty dollar bill.

The plane landed and we grabbed our bags from the compartments above our heads and walked out to the tunnel and into the Paris airport.

I was hit with a wave of noise. It was only noise as I couldn't understand anything anyone was saying except the passengers who had ridden with us.

"Bonjuir," a friendly woman said as we walked out of a current of traffic and up to a counter.

Tristan stepped forward and started speaking French rapidly. Aurora started speaking with him and the friendly woman.

"What are they saying?" I asked Edward.

"They are getting us a car and hotel reservations," he said, taking my hand.

This is all I had time to write tonight. I have been grounded and my mom is being a real brat! Please Review and I promise I will get the next half up quickly. I want to know what everybody is thinking about my story and I won't know if you all hate it or love it if I don't get a review from you. I am not an Edward; first of all I am a girl- human- and can not read minds. Please Review!

syd


	14. Authors note you'll want to read

Official Authors Note!

I am officially ungrounded! Yippee! I was actually officially ungrounded last night but what can I say…I'm lazy and didn't update like us. I am working on the next chap right now and I promise it'll be a really long one. I'm thinking like 30 pages on Microsoft word. My longest chapter so far was 25 so I am pretty sure I can reach 30!

Also another reason I came on here was to tell everybody who likes my story about "the moonlight" which I have just written. This was the story in my head after immediately reading _Twilight_. I added Edward and Bella to the mix later on. The story is about Tristan and Aurora. The story starts with Aurora and her best friends all going to France and well…I don't want to spoil any surprises.

If you liked "like us" and my writing style in it I know you will love "the moonlight". Please read it and review it!

I promise to have the next chap of "like us" up sometime this week, but since it is gonna be a whopper it might take me a while longer!

Thanx,

Syd


	15. we almost lost her

Hey everybody! I am so excited to write this chapter! It has been soooooooo long since I have updated and I lost a bit of motivation I suppose you could say. But I have got more now so I am going to write this chap and then skip over to the next chap of "the moonlight" which I have 4 pages already written. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will probably be up today or tomorrow. Yeah, that's right, after so long without any updates I have figured everyone deserves two chapters within a one to two day span. Go me!

Oh yes, you should really review if you want this motivational streak to keep going. Just a suggestion cuz I do luv to hear from you all.

_**Chapter 14**_

"Aurora can be a good driver when she wants to be," I stated as Edward followed the black Cadillac Escalade.

"That's not Aurora driving," he said with a smile towards me. "It's Tristan."

"Really?" I asked sitting up a little so I could peer through the rear window of the Escalade in front of us.

"Bella! Don't move!" Alice said in a stern voice.

The figure driving looked very tall. "I thought Aurora was the one who drove." I commented, leaning back in the reclined passenger seat. Alice resumed braiding my hair, being a little rougher than before.

"Tristan had that argument settled before it started," said Edward with a quick grin. "She wanted to drive, naturally, but he reminded her that she gets to drive in the United States, he gets foreign countries."

That brought a smile to my face. I am sure Aurora agreed to _that_ contract reluctantly. I could almost picture the fight. Then I thought over Edward's exact words. "Foreign countries?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road as we followed the black Cadillac, doing a right turn. "They have traveled a bit, I think."

"Will we get to do that?" I asked, barely hiding the hope in my voice.

He looked at me and he was full out smiling, teeth gleaning with the red of the traffic lights. "Anywhere you want to go," he said. He reached over and grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I smiled at him and then thought that through.

"We are definitely not going by plane," I said bitterly. I glared out the windshield.

"Well we aren't going by boat, too many men that haven't seen dry land for awhile," he copied my pose and I almost laughed.

"That sounds like fun," Alice chirped from behind me. She was now combing out the braids she had put in my hair.

"Not as fun as the plane," Jasper said to her, looking straight ahead. Alice's jaw dropped open and she glared at him for a few seconds before turning her head around to face forward. "You know I'm joking Alice, just like you were," he said, finally turning to her with a grin.

"Was I?" was all she said, not looking at him. It was Jasper's turn to glare.

We pulled into the circular drive way of a huge and brightly lit up hotel with beautiful landscaping and a fountain in the little island the drive went around. I sighed after getting over the initial awe. The Cullens always spent too much money when we could have easily stayed in something like the Holiday Inn.

Tristan stopped the Cadillac Escalade in front of us and people ran from the front doors to our cars. Edward put the red car we were driving in park just as the people hit us. My car door was opened for me and a gloved hand offered. I took the hand, thankful of the glove between warm living skin and my cold fingers. I was 'helped' out of the car by a young man who wasn't exactly beautiful, but pleasing to the eyes.

He visibly swallowed as I looked at him. His eyes were wide but as they slowly traveled down my body they got wider. I gently took my hand back and stepped away from him, giving him a small polite smile. I wasn't used to this sort of attention. It was kind of nice to know I was thought of as attractive but having a man you don't know give you a long slow body scan. No thanks.

"Are you okay?" I heard Aurora's bell-like alto voice ring through the silence the man and I were in.

I turned to look in Aurora's direction and so did the stunned man who helped me out of the car. I felt Edward beside me as he slowly slipped an arm around my waist. His long white fingers came to a rest on my stomach, holding me to him possessively.

Aurora had obviously been helped out of the car also. She was leaning in to look at a man who had fallen over on the ground. He wasn't as handsome as the one who helped me out of the car, but good-looking enough to get good tips from women in their thirties and up who discretely pinch the young men's butts.

"I think he's fainted," came Esme's concerned voice. Carlisle knelt down on the ground beside the man and checked his pulse and pulled up his eyelids. Another man standing beside his fallen comrade stepped forward, glaring at Carlisle.

"What are you doing to him?" he asked. The man obviously wasn't very bright.

"It's alright, I'm a doctor," Carlisle said calmly. Edward gave me a little nudge in their direction and we started walking forward. Edward turned back and handed the car keys to the man who helped me out. I heard the ground crunch slightly behind us and knew Alice and Jasper were following.

We reached the others and Carlisle started to prod the unconscious man with his index finger. "Sir…" the man stirred a little and groaned. Carlisle looked up to the man who had glared at him protectively earlier. "He doesn't have a concussion but he may have a headache," he said, helping the fallen man to his feet.

The man's forehead was scrunched up in pain and he lifted a hand to his head and rubbed the back of it for a few seconds before opening his eyes. His eyes grew very wide as he took all of us in, flicking from face to face. His eyes settled on Aurora, then looked up at Tristan standing beside her, then back down to Aurora. He blinked a couple times and turned around and away from Carlisle and headed back inside, mumbling something in French.

Tristan handed the Escalade's keys over to a man near us and headed for the door, pulling Aurora with him. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and I followed. We went up to the front counter wherer a cute little fake-blonde receptionist gave us our keys and somehow managed to bat her eyelashes at the same time. Tristan handed each of the couples their room keys and swept Aurora up in his arms and started heading down a large corridor on the left. I raised my eyebrows slightly as her musical laughter rang out.

"Do you want to follow them?" Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"As lovely as that sounds I don't want to see that," I said in a warning tone.

He rolled his eyes at me and sighed. "They aren't going to have sex, Bella," he said and my eyes got very wide.

"Shut up," I breathed, casting my eyes around the room to look if anyone was giving us strange looks. The receptionist had her eyes firmly planted on Edward but she appeared to be daydreaming and wasn't taking in a word we said.

"I read his mind, they are headed for the ballroom," he whispered, taking my hand and leading me in the direction Tristan and Aurora disappeared in. We came to large white double doors and Edward reached out his hand to open them. He tried turning the knob but the doors were locked. His brow scrunched up in frustration.

I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came Tristan's deep booming voice.

"Edward and me," I said and the next thing I knew Aurora was standing in front of me, only centimeters from my face, smiling a smile that could brighten the world.

"Come to join the fun?" she asked me. I smiled and nodded, I didn't know what she meant by 'fun' but she looked excited. "Good, Tristan and I do better when we have competition." I didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean by competition?" I asked her as we walked into the large, vaulted ceilings of the ballroom with its shining dark wood floor. "And why are we in a ballroom?"

"Competition: Edward and you verse Tristan and me, but I have to warn you…" she glanced at me over her shoulder, tossing her hair out of the way. She was giving me a wicked grin. "We're good," she said in a voice that was almost a growl, she let her red eyes flash and winked before turning back to Tristan.

"Is that a challenge," Edward asked and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Yes," said Tristan, looking up from Aurora.

"What kind of challenge?" I asked, feeling excited yet wary at the same time.

"Dancing," Aurora said. That one word drained the enthusiasm out of me.

"I can't dance," I said, backing up towards the door. I backed into something solid. I turned around to see Edward there, cutting off my escape. He grinned down at me.

"Well you're going to learn," he said, his voice full of authority.

I felt some pressure up against my back and Edward took my hands and placed one on his shoulder. I smelt the intoxicating aroma of Aurora. She was pressing into me.

"Relax and lean back on me," she said, and I did. "I am going to move you and you just follow my lead, okay?" she asked me.

Edward grinned down at me and I knew he was happy to have an excuse to be this close to me. "Ready?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. He stepped back and my leg that was pressed up against Aurora's was pushed forward as she stepped into him. I saw Tristan sitting on the floor, watching us.

This continued for about a half an hour, the moves getting more complex by the minute. Edward would lead and I would follow with the nudges of Aurora directing me. Tristan would watch and give advice and corrections to help me out. I memorized the movements quickly and Aurora stepped away and I danced with Edward on my own.

Tristan and Aurora danced beside us, mimicking our movements to perfection. Soon they broke away and started to move faster and to more complicated steps than the simple ones I had memorized in about 5 minutes. Their bodies were twisting and spinning and their unnecessary breath became labored. Edward and I stopped and watched them from across the ballroom as they moved fluidly and sensually. Tristan dipped Aurora back and her arms hung to her sides, clutching his forearms and her back made a U shape I cringed at. He snapped her back up and held onto her before spinning her back out again. Always quickly bringing her back in.

Her leg came up and curled around his hip and he stepped back. She let the other leg stay back and he dragged out her body so she was almost doing the splits. He reached out and grabbed her other leg and pulled it around his waist as well. They started kissing passionately and all dancing was put on hold.

I looked back at Edward and raised an eyebrow. He chuckled and pulled me close to him, almost roughly. He reached up with one hand and brushed the hair out of my face, the other hand was holding me firmly to him. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get away.

He started kissing my neck slowly, dragging out each movement into a century. He reached the corner of my jaw and paused, listening to my breathing that had become faster. He started going back down my neck and I felt his smile against my skin.

"Edward," I growled. He was doing it on purpose.

He chuckled in my ear. "Patience," he whispered, making my knees go weak.

"Don't tease her Edward," came Aurora's voice. "Or I'm going to teach her the best ways to tease back. I lived with a vampire for a whole year, you know, and you learn things."

That got my attention. "What things?" I asked.

"Vampires find all pulse points seductive," she stated from behind me. "As you can see Edward likes your neck, I'd try turtleneck sweaters," she said and I could almost imagine the wicked grin she was giving Edward. Edward was glaring at her from over my shoulder.

She continued on though, not heeding his warning look. "Also, they like our natural smell. Try showering often, and wear lots of bracelets, covering up another pulse point."

"Okay, that's enough," said Edward, he started pulling me out of the room. I stayed put though.

"Have any turtleneck sweaters?" I asked Aurora.

She grinned at me. "Lots."

Tristan threw Aurora over his shoulder. She protested loudly but he talked over her. "I knew you did that on purpose! I hope this hotel is okay with bonfires in the courtyard." He started to walk out the door with a kicking Aurora on his shoulder. Suddenly Carlisle was at the door looking at Tristan and Aurora in confusion and then looking away with an 'I-don't-even-want-to-know' expression. I saw the rest of the Cullens behind him.

"Edward, Tristan, the sun has just gone down. We have to go now." Carlisle voice was calm and cool but I had a feeling it was forced.

"Where are we going?" Aurora asked from her hanging position on Tristan's shoulder. Tristan's face was blank and he looked so serious compared to a few minutes ago. He didn't even bother to move Aurora as he answered her.

"You aren't going anywhere," his voice was so full of authority I wanted to step back. This wasn't open to discussion.

Aurora's face was incredulous as she hung there. "Put me down," she said, her tone matching Tristan's. I mentally prepared myself for an argument. He put her back on the ground in front of him slowly.

"What do you mean I'm not going?" she asked, her voice was as sharp as a knife.

"You are staying here," he answered, glaring into her eyes. I could see he was challenging her to argue. I prepared my ears for yelling.

"No I'm not, where you go I go," it didn't come out as a yell, just a deadly quiet whisper that let the Cullens and I know she was fighting to control herself.

"Not this time, Aurora," he said still looking intensely into her eyes. I didn't understand why Aurora wasn't going to come with us to wherever it was we were going.

She looked more hurt than angry now. "Why?" she asked, her voice dry. She was definitely still mad.

"It could be dangerous," he stated. He reached his hands up and cupped her face in them. Her glare disappeared and she looked calmer.

"I can handle danger," she said with a small smile.

"I know you can Rory," he said. "But you are the **_divintas tutela _**and we are going to go find Victor now, we can't bring you to him or he will take you," he explained. That made me think as well.

"Am I going?" I asked.

Edward rounded on me. His face was shocked. "Definitely not," he said, no arguing. I couldn't really fight it now anyway; Aurora just had the whole thing explained for us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him. "Sit here and wait?"

"Practice your dancing," he suggested with a smile. I glared my response.

"Well, we should be going now," said Jasper. Edward pulled me to him and I squeaked as he hugged me tightly and his lips crashed down on mine. When he pulled away I was tempted to pull him back. Tristan placed Aurora down on the floor next to me after their physical farewell. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled and then he turned around and headed out the door after Edward and his family.

I heard Aurora sigh next to me. "What do you want to do?" her voice was depressed; she sounded like she didn't want to do anything at all.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, making her face me. "I want to practice dancing," I said. Her head snapped up at my tone and she looked my face over, taking in the wolfish grin I was giving her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I haven't seen the nightlife of Paris…" I continued and her face lit up with a wicked smile. "Care to show me a few clubs?"

She leaped forward and encased me in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Bella, I have worn off on you, thank god!" she exclaimed. She pulled back and her smile was even wider. "We have to go get ready!"

Next thing I knew I was yanked around and half dragged to an elevator. Aurora punched the button and tapped her foot impatiently. I was starting to rethink my plan, what did she mean by 'get ready'? And I didn't like the look on her face when she said it.

The elevator doors opened and I was pushed in. She slammed her fist into our floor number and hit the _close door_ button repeatedly. The doors shut and we started moving upwards. "This thing is so slow," she said, sounding frustrated.

"What do you mean by 'get ready'?" I finally asked.

"Don't worry, just clothes," she said, waving her hand dismissively and looking up at the elevator ceiling as if that would make us go faster. "We don't need any make-up. I'm just going to leave my hair like this; you can do whatever you want though."

I sighed in relief and remembered prom with Alice. My hair had been pulled and curled and I had make-up to wash off in the morning that felt like glue. I wasn't going to miss that at all.

The elevator finally came to a stop and Aurora rushed up to the door, grabbing my hand. I could here her hold her breath as she waited for the doors to open. They took a couple seconds before they did and she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. Then we were running again and she abruptly stopped before a door. I ran into her and we tumbled over. We both picked ourselves up without a word and she slid the card into the mechanical lock and the door was opened. The room was huge, even bigger than I expected it to be.

"You should leave your jeans on but you can borrow one of my tops," Aurora's voice came from somewhere within the large room.

"Do you think I would fit in them?" I called out, walking away from the door and into the room that was more like a large apartment. Instantly she was in front of me.

"Of course you will," she handed me a white tube top with a black skull over the left breast that had little black hearts in disarray around it. She had a black and white horizontal striped corset thing with the top looking like the top of a decorative heart, curving over her chest. She then handed me a strapless bra.

"I don't think I am going to fit into your bra," I said honestly.

"I haven't used that one since I was sixteen," she said shrugging. _Thanks, now I feel better,_ I thought. "It has been shrunk a lot too, Tristan can not do laundry," she said the last part with a sad smile and I could tell she was worried about him.

I was worried about Edward too. "They'll be fine," I said and she nodded at me, forcing a brighter smile.

"Go try that on, I want to see what you look like," she said and ushered me into a bathroom. I slipped out of my top and pulled on the strapless bra. It fit. I pulled the tight tube top on over it and it fit well also. I came out of the bathroom and she smiled at me.

"You look gorgeous, let's go," and with that we were heading out the door. We chose to take the grand staircase this time because Aurora refused to get in the elevator. We walked down quickly, Aurora was almost skipping.

Everyone in the lobby stopped moving as we became visible. Aurora slowed her pace next to me and started speaking in hums. "So Edward and Tristan will definitely know we left when they come back, fabulous. Why don't they stop staring? Don't they have any clue that that is rude," her voice was venomous.

"How will they know we left?" I asked her, keeping my head down.

"Edward reads minds right?" she asked, holding her head high.

"Yes," I answered curtly.

"Do you think these idiots are going to forget seeing us leave," she said, it wasn't a question. "Especially when they see the others come back, even these humans aren't stupid enough to not see the similarities."

It was dawning on me too now. When the people that work here see Edward and the others come back the first thoughts to pop into their heads will probably be _wow, I saw two girls that look sort of like them leave here a while ago._ The ones that saw us together with the Cullens would only think those thoughts sooner.

"Well," said Aurora in a nervous voice next to me as we reached to bottom of the stairs, movement still had not resumed. "They never said we couldn't leave." She and I both knew that was only a loophole and Edward and Tristan wouldn't like us leaving.

"We could always come back sooner," Aurora suggested.

"Unless we turn around right now these people are going to be thinking we left, which will tell Edward we left, it wouldn't matter how long," I said.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. "I still want to show you Paris."

"Okay then," I swallowed. We were almost to the doors now.

"They won't get _that_ mad," Aurora said confidently, we were no longer talking in hums. I could see she was putting on a brave front, it was probably for me. She reached out and pushed the glass doors open and we both stepped outside.

The night air wasn't as full of the smell of human blood as the hotel was. I sighed in relief. I still wasn't thirsty but I did find the smell appetizing, to say the least.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, I was already going to get in trouble so it didn't matter what happened now.

"Wherever you want to go, _ma chere_," she said linking her arm with mine. She looked up at the sky and spun us around. "We are in Paris!" she exclaimed, stopping passerby who hadn't already stopped when they noticed us. I loved the way she pronounced Paris, she said it with the French accent and it came out _Parie_.

She smiled up at the sky and closed her eyes and I barely caught her next words, even with my heightened hearing. "I'm home." There was a lot of emotion in those two words.

She inhaled the air deeply before she looked away from the sky, focusing her attention back to me. She gave me a genuine smile and I felt drawn into her, when she smiled like that it was like a drug and you just wanted to have part of it. Have part of her. She was looking into my eyes with her water clear ones and I felt like I was fixed in the stare of a God, a being above my reach.

"Come on, _ma chere,_" she said, looking away from me and staring ahead. "The city awaits us."

And with that the spell of her eyes was broken and I snapped back into present time and reality. She pulled me along the side walk and I quickly started to move my legs for myself. It took us only minutes to find a club we wanted and absolutely no time at all to get in. We were standing in the line casually when a large man with a clipboard and a small phone attached to his ear came to a stop before us. He had been talking on it when he saw us and stopped talking while the person on the other end rambled on. He pointed to Aurora and me and gestured for us to get out of the line. He placed the clipboard he had under his arm and placed a hand on the small of our backs and led us in.

"That was easy," I commented.

"It's not usually _that _easy," Aurora said. "Normally you have to flip your hair first or something," she finished with a wicked grin.

The club was loud and dark and you had to go down some stairs to get to the dance floor. I walked over to the stainless steel balcony and leaned over it. In the middle of the jumping young people I saw three men, they all had girls throwing themselves at them. Aurora laughed and I looked over at her. She was looking at the men too.

"What do you say?" she said gesturing casually at the dance floor.

"Sure, we can't drink in here without getting arrested," I said with a smile.

"Or the possibility of a mass panic," she played back. The strobe light was reflecting off her teeth as she smiled.

"Well then, let's go," I said. The excitement was building in me. I was more confident about dancing than I ever was before. I had more grace than any normal human so I was pretty sure I couldn't make a fool out of myself.

We reached the floor and I stopped on the edge of the dancing people. Aurora grabbed my hand and pulled me into them. Quiet spread from where we started to push through people but neither of us looked back and kept plunging further in. Soon the crazed humans we had left quiet returned to their dancing and I saw a couple guys elbow their friends. Some of them even followed us.

We stopped at the edge of the tight knot of girls that were throwing themselves at the three men. Aurora pulled me up against her and we started dancing with each other. I felt hands come around my waist and a chest come even with my shoulders. I could smell the sweat and cologne mix on him, but even that couldn't cover the smell of his blood. I felt it in his fingertips, the weak pulse--ever steady in those of the living. Aurora was still dancing in front of me and she smiled up at me.

She leaned into my ear and her alluring smell helped block out the scent of blood. "He's cute," she said and pulled back from me. I glared at her and then I started to worry. _Is this cheating?_

I leaned into Aurora and asked her. "No," was her firm reply. "Anything intimate like holding his hand would be though, as long as you keep it merely sexual it isn't cheating."

_Keep it sexual and it isn't cheating, _I thought …_the girl is losing it, big time._

Aurora soon had a guy's arms around her waist too and we were starting to get pulled apart. Both of our partners where backing up. I didn't exactly want to be alone with a human and I could tell Aurora didn't either. We grabbed onto each others hands and held tight so they couldn't pull us farther away from each other. Soon the song was over but neither guy removed his hands from our waists and we gave each other knowing smiles.

In the pause between the song that ended and the next one, one of the three men from the knot of lunging women made it out. He had one girl under each arm. I noticed that he was incredibly good looking. He tossed his head back laughing and he caught me staring at him. His eyes lingered on me and a slow smile came to his face. He lifted his arms off the women and dove back into the knot. He came back out seconds later, dragging another one of the men, this man was also very _very_ good looking but he looked a little angry. The first man put his hand on the second man's jaw and turned his head in our direction.

This man's eyes came to me and then turned to Aurora, a grin breaking out on his face also.

Aurora wasn't watching any of this; her eyes were currently on the ground while she moved her hips with the man behind her. I squeezed her hand as I saw the men walking towards us. She looked up at me and saw I wasn't dancing with the guy who was still clutching my hips to his. I jerked my head in the men's direction and she looked over.

As she looked over the men's smiles grew very large. "Shit!" I heard her say, though I didn't understand why.

The knot of women were starting to realize two of their men had gotten away though and quite a few hands grabbed at their arms; pulling them back in. They turned around to push them off and Aurora grabbed my hand and roughly pulled us away. We were going rather fast.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" I asked as we ran through another crowd of people.

She didn't get to answer that though as we both ran into something solid and cold. I fell back and hit my butt and let go of Aurora's hand to break the fall. I looked up into the two handsome faces of the men Aurora and I had just run from. There was no way any _human_ could have got in front of us. The one standing before me reached down and grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I was standing and he still didn't let go. I started to panic and attempted to yank my arm free. His grip just became tighter.

"Why did you run?" asked the man who was holding onto Aurora. He had a British accent.

"Because you don't have a heart beat, love," answered Aurora.

The one holding my wrist laughed. "Neither do you," he said as he reached his hand up and let it come to a rest on the left side of my neck. I shuddered and that made his smile go wider.

"But we do have boyfriends," Aurora said firmly.

"They aren't here though, are they?" said the one with the British accent standing in front of Aurora. "My name's Jon and I promise I won't tell your boyfriend what you and I are going to do tonight." That wasn't good. Aurora glared at him and I tried to pull free again.

"Let go," I said, suddenly wishing we had never left the hotel. I was pulled closer to the vampire and he buried his face in my neck. I could feel his teeth as he smiled wide against the skin.

"Let's dance," he whispered. I was being backed up, back onto the dance floor. His leg came up between mine and we both started moving to the music. I was looking for an escape route the entire time I was playing along, pretending to give in and dance with him. Aurora seemed to be doing the same thing, her head was darting around in several directions as her hips swayed and rolled. We were like this for the next few songs and I noticed several girls giving us dirty looks as I searched for an easy exit. _I would gladly swap you places, _I thought, seeing each of them, free to go where they want at the moment. Then as we swerved my eyes landed on the main door, I froze and the vampire I was being forced to dance with looked up and followed my eyes.

"Fuck," is all I said and that pretty much summed it up. If I had a heart beat it would be going very fast and I probably would have fainted.

Aurora's attention turned to me at my foul language and she followed my gaze to the door. She froze too.

"We. Are. So. Dead." It came out in chunks as she had to take in a small gasp of air between each word, her eyes never leaving the door. She looked as terrified as I felt. "Should we run?" she asked me, eyes still locked on Edward and Tristan, who looked murderous.

They seemed to have heard her because Tristan slowly shook his head 'no', his eyes never leaving her. Panic was taking over more so now than anything as Edward gazed steadily at me. Before, I knew that if these two random vampires truly tried to do anything we didn't want them to Aurora and I could always use our offensive gifts. I didn't use mine before with the hope we could get away in a place a little less public. This time…this time nothing was going to help us. We were going to be in very big trouble.

My feet very much wanted to take Aurora up on the offer of running. The two vampires who had trapped us were looking at our boyfriends as if it was no big deal and they were still holding onto us in certain places I knew were making Edward angrier.

"Which one of you girls belongs to the tall one?" asked Jon.

"Me," Aurora squeaked. Then her voice got very quiet and I didn't think Edward and Tristan could hear her above the pounding music. "It would be a very good idea if you let go of us now. Bella, we are going to make a run for it… give them time to cool down," she said this from behind Jon who had dropped his hands off her. "I suggest you run too," she said, her eyes meeting his and for the first time leaving Tristan's. "And I don't think you should go in the same direction as us."

Jon nodded slightly and I could tell he looked nervous now, he had been dancing with the 'tall one's' girlfriend. Tristan and Edward must have guessed something was up because they started heading down the stairs. Aurora's eyes went back to them and she reached over to me. I took her hand.

"On the count of three," I whispered. "One…two…three!" we broke apart and they headed to my right and we ran to a door at our left. We pushed through people and almost de-hinged the door we hit it so hard. We were in a back alley. There was almost no time to decide where we were going to go and of course we both chose the opposite direction and nearly pulled each others arms out of the socket. She ran my way in the end and I was instantly being pulled along. She had to be even more scared then she was letting on. I could almost sense the panic that gripped her in every step she took; we had never gone this fast before.

"Isabella!" I heard Edward bellow my name and I could tell he was in the alley with us. My pace increased. If they hadn't looked so mad we could have calmly explained that we didn't choose to dance with them, but then again we had also left the hotel. My pace increased more with these thoughts bouncing around in my head. I looked back to see our distance, I could see Edward and Tristan running after us, and if possible they looked even angrier than before.

"Run faster, Aurora!" I yelled and she did. We were pushing the barriers of pain with running that I had only experienced as a human. Running had always been painless when I was changed but I was pushing my vampire body to the max and actual pain was starting to come back into my life. I wanted to stop running; we couldn't do this all night. I looked back and Tristan and Edward were still the same distance away. That wasn't good, that meant they had enough anger to drive them faster.

I let my feet carry me as I tried to absorb their anger. I reached out to both of them but recoiled, wincing. I had hit a wall of fire from both of them. They were too angry to help. I tried to push my legs even faster, ignoring the new found pain.

Aurora was running to a park, I saw that. She was desperately trying to get to something green. It almost made me smile. We hit the park in a couple seconds. We had managed to run to a deserted part of town and I didn't know if that was bad or good for us. My arm almost came out of its socket again as she pulled me to a stop and crouched over me protectively, as if she was going to take the blunt of the blow.

Next thing I knew we were sitting in the dark. It was absolutely pitch black. I looked around and felt around us. Aurora had collapsed on the ground beside me and she wasn't breathing. That didn't really bother me, but this darkness did.

"What is this Aurora?" I asked.

I reached out and encountered stone. My hand followed it and traced the edges. I realized we were in a little dome of stone.

"It won't last long, if they hit it that is," she answered and her voice was shaking. "I am going to have to erect new walls every time they do. We only have 6 feet of stone separating us from them when they reach us.

It didn't take them long. The rock shuddered and Aurora started breathing again but it came in gasps. My own breath was wavering as I fought back the urge to scream. _There was a wall of fire,_ I thought and shuddered and crouched down more into the ground, holding my arms close to my body. I didn't want to tell Aurora how very angry they were; she seemed panicked enough and didn't need that on top of it.

The dome shuddered again and Aurora cringed and wrapped her arms around her head and lowered her head to her knees.

"Stop it!" she screamed out. Her voice made me jump, it sounded so lost and afraid. I crawled over to her. "Stop it!" she screamed again and started rocking herself back and forth.

I wrapped my arms around her and started running my hand up and down her back. "It's okay, Aurora," I said softly.

They finally broke through the stone. Aurora must not have been replacing the rock they had crushed. The final layer crumbled around us and I watched as Edward and Tristan froze, taking in our strange position. Their eyes gentled and their shoulders slowly relaxed. Aurora had stopped rocking and was just shivering now. I glared up at both of them.

"Look at her," I said quietly, looking at Tristan. His eyes moved to Aurora and he frowned. His eyes looked hurt.

"Aurora… baby," he said, reaching out to her.

She looked up and saw his hand and she backed away from him and me quickly, pushing herself with her hands and feet.

"Don't," she whispered, looking away from him.

Tristan even looked scared at this point. "Aurora, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

I felt Edward's firm grip on my upper arm and I was pulled to my feet. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was still mad, his grip was firm. I wasn't running anywhere, that was the clear message he was sending. I could tell he was just saving the yelling until Tristan got Aurora, who looked like she wanted to run again.

Aurora stopped backing up but her now red eyes darted from side to side. I could almost see her calculating her chances. She jumped up but Tristan was ready for it, he pounced on her before she even got a step in.

He pinned her arms over her head with one hand and pinned the rest of her down with his legs. He touched her face with his other hand and she cringed away from it.

"Aurora, I promise," he whispered. Edward started leading me away. "I promise," Tristan kept repeating that to her until she calmed down and started breathing again. She nodded slowly at him and he stopped crushing her into the ground and lifted her up. He was holding her in a tight embrace when we started walking again.

Tristan just lifted her up when we started to run back to our hotel. Edward never let go of my wrist. _Maybe I should make like Aurora and have a mental breakdown so he'll go easy,_ I swept the thought quickly from my mind. What had just happened with her scared me and I didn't want to think about it. I had never seen someone that scared and even in the short amount of time I knew her I didn't think something like her was capable of feeling that way. She was always happy and I had only seen a single tear when she talked of her friends murders, and none at all when she spoke of her parents. She came across as someone very in control and just now it was as if she didn't even recognize Tristan. I could tell it had frightened him as much as it had disturbed me.

I reached out to him and took away some of his fear, _'I almost lost her'_ was his reasoning. I took that fear and stored it away to use as lightning when I needed it. I hoped it helped him somewhat. I desperately wanted to take some of Edward's anger but that would make him even angrier. I sighed as we stopped running right outside the doors to the hotel.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Please review! It only takes 10 seconds… honestly! I am even happy with one word reviews like 'good' or 'bad'. Really it doesn't have to be anything flashy, just please review. And thanks to everyone who wrote me private messages telling me to get my ass in gear and update! And thanks to Raging Raven for the spark.

Syd


End file.
